Fue Mas que Solo Sexo
by Hillary Dragons
Summary: Cuando Oskar termina con Star, ella se encuentra devastada y Marco, su mejor amigo hará hasta lo imposible para hacerla nuevamente feliz, aunque, esto implique tratarse de una manera distinta y comprometedora que tarde o temprano traerá consecuencias: enamorarse...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo este nuevo fic llamado "Fue Mas que Solo Sexo". Espero que lo disfruten y les guste.. Quiero aclarar que en este fanfic Marco y Star tienen 17 años, ¿por qué digo esto? Pues verán el fanfiction contiene lemon y puede que para muchos les resulte extraño leer ese tipo de escenas pensando en que son unos niños... Antes iba a ser un One-Shot pero a medida que escribía, nuevas ideas venían a mi mente y termine alargándolo._

 _Solo me queda decirles una última cosa, si te gustó el fanfiction no te olvides de dejar un review y seguirlo para que te llegue una notificación al correo cada vez que suba una actualización. ¡Besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _Aquí les dejaré una frase que me ha dejado emocionada, enternecida y un poco indignada por la forma en que Marco dejó a Star en la Friendzone.._

 ** _"Abracémonos para que cuando encuentren nuestros cadaveres incinerados sepan que éramos mejores amigos"._**

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Marco estaba ayudando en la biblioteca para ganar puntos extra en las materias, nadie mas estaba en la secundaria solo la bibliotecaria de nombre Jane Hadley y los obreros que se encargaban de limpiar los salones para el día siguiente. Era un lunes y a él le dolía la cabeza, había estado acomodando tomos de libros durante casi toda la tarde y aunque le gustaba leer se sentía cansado. Termino de colocar un libro de matemáticas en la estantería y se sintió feliz, su trabajo allí estaba hecho.

\- Ya me voy Sra. Hadley -Le notificó Marco a la bibliotecaria

\- Bien, hasta mañana Marco -Dijo ella después de levantar su vista de un libro al cual le estaba poniendo un sello

Marco se metio las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se dispuso a salir de la secundaria, cuando paso por el estacionamiento advirtió que el novio de su mejor amiga estaba hablando con varias chicas mientras hacia sonar su guitarra, sin duda estaba coqueteando con ellas, el se sintió furioso se suponía que Star era su novia y él guitarrista no debería estar coqueteando con ellas.

Camino hasta su casa a paso rápido y cuando llego fue directo a la habitación de la princesa. Toco un par de veces y Star lo invitó a pasar.

\- ¡Hola Marco! -Sonrió la chica mientras sostenía su teléfono en su oreja

\- Star, tengo que decirte algo.. -Dijo Marco

\- Oskar, ¿podríamos hablar mas tarde? Marco tiene algo que contarme... -Dijo la chica a su teléfono, recibió una respuesta que hizo indignar a la princesa- ¡Por amor a Dios Oskar, solo voy a hablar con Marco!

El chico se cruzó de brazos mientras veía discutir a su mejor amiga con su novio, él se restregó la mano en la cara, se acerco hasta la cómoda de Star donde estaba sentada, le quitó el teléfono de las manos y se lo llevo a la oreja.

\- Oskar, necesito hablar con Star... -Dijo firmemente pero Oscar comenzó a protestar- ¡Mira Oskar hablar no significa tener sexo! ¿de acuerdo?

Marco cortó la llamada aun furioso con Oskar, luego miro a Star quien lo miraba estupefacta. Ella se cruzo de brazos y con una ceja arqueada le pregunto.

\- Y bien, ¿por qué diablos estas tan molesto para que le respondieras así a Oskar?

Marco suspiro y hablo.

\- Precisamente por él estoy molesto, cuando termine mis horas ayudando en la biblioteca lo vi coqueteando con un par de chicas mientras le tocaba algunas canciones con su guitarra..

\- ¿Coqueteando? -Inquirió Star

\- Si, Star...

\- No te creo... -Dijo la princesa negando con la cabeza

\- ¡Star, yo lo vi! -Exclamó Marco

\- Y yo digo que estas exagerando, Oskar es un músico y tal vez le estaban preguntando acerca de algo relacionado con su guitarra, eso no es coquetear, además ¡él me quiere a mi! -Dijo tercamente la chica

\- Dios Star, sé lo que vi..

\- Hasta que yo no lo vea, no lo creeré ¿bien? -Contestó la chica comenzando a molestarse

\- Bien, pero cuando tu misma te des cuenta de que Oskar no es lo que piensas que es, te diré un muy fuerte ¡Te lo dije! -Contestó

Marco entendio que Star no le iba a creer, Oskar la traía tan enamorada que no se daba cuenta de la verdad. El chico se dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejar la habitación de la chica, ya no tenia nada que hacer allí.

*Días después*

Era un jueves por la tarde, Marco estaba terminando de meter sus libros en su bolso y Star lo estaba esperando para irse juntos. Ambos caminaron hasta la salida cuando Oskar se para en frente de la chica deteniéndole el paso.

\- Hey nena, quisiera hablar contigo un rato.. -Dijo Oscar tomándola de la cintura, Marco rodó los ojos

\- Sigue tu sin mi Marco, yo me quedaré un rato con Oskar -Dijo la princesa sonriendole a su novio

\- Bien -Asintió Marco con indiferencia

Marco se fue solo y en el camino sacó su teléfono para llamar a su novia Jackie, habían comenzado a salir varios meses atrás, eran felices juntos aunque ultimamente habían comenzado a tener algunos problemas porque Jackie le estaba ocultando algo a Marco y éste sentía que su novia no confiaba en él.

 _\- Hola Jackie, ¿te gustaría salir hoy a comer? -Preguntó Marco_

 _\- Lo siento Marco, pero tengo que viajar con mis padres.. -Dijo ella_

 _\- ¿Otra vez? -Inquirió extrañado_

 _\- Si.. -Respondio- Mira, hablamos después ¿ok?_

Jackie cortó la llamada y Marco quedo confundido, exactamente por eso habían comenzado las discusiones, ella había empezado a declinar sus invitaciones y estaba viajando mucho con sus padres, él no sabia a donde y Jackie no le había querido decir tampoco. El chico suspiró y sacó su llaves para abrir la puerta de su casa, saludó a sus padres y se sentó en la sala dispuesto a ver una película. Al cabo de una hora Star apareció tenia toda la cara empapada de lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

\- ¡Star! -Exclamó Marco preocupado

La chica no quiso hablar con su mejor amigo y corrió para encerrarse en su habitación, él la siguió y chocó con la puerta que se cerró en sus narices.

\- ¡Star! ¿qué te pasó? -Preguntó Marco golpeando la puerta

\- ¡Vete Marco!

Marco dejo de tocar la puerta y se sentó en el suelo dando la espalda.

\- ¿Marco? -Hablo con la voz entrecortada Star

\- Estoy aquí y no pienso irme Star... -Contestó Marco

Ella lloró durante más de media hora y Marco la estuvo acompañando todo el tiempo, él no había querido presionarla para que dijera lo que le sucedió porque al final si ella quería contárselo lo haría.

\- Oskar terminó conmigo... -Se escuchó la voz quebrada de la princesa y comenzó a llorar más fuerte

\- Es un imbécil.. -Dijo Marco entredientes y se levanto del suelo- Star, tengo algo pendiente que hacer, volveré en unos minutos

Marco salio de la casa y comenzó a correr en dirección a la secundaria, no se detuvo a descansar ni un segundo y tampoco fue necesario porque tenia una buena resistencia, el chico advirtió a Oskar recostado a su viejo auto, estaba rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra y a su alrededor tenia a varias chicas quienes reían tontamente.

\- Marco Diaz.. -Empezó Oskar cuando vio a Marco acercarse, el guitarrista no pudo seguir hablando porque un golpe proveniente de el mejor amigo de Star lo lanzo hasta la acera y lo dejó mirando estrellas

Las chicas lanzaron exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa.

\- ¡Viejo! ¿¡qué diablos te ocurre!? -Grito Oskar cuando se recupero y se levanto del suelo con ayuda de una de las chicas

\- ¿¡Cómo pudiste lastimar de esa manera a Star!? -Explotó Marco con indignación

\- ¡No es tu problema! -Contestó Oskar furioso aunque con algo de temor pues no quería recibir otro golpe por parte de Marco

\- Pues dejame decirte que si es mi problema, y que esto -Dijo Marco señalando el ojo donde había golpeado a Oskar- Será una caricia en comparación con lo que te haré si vuelves a acercarte a Star...

\- ¿Es qué acaso Star te gusta para defenderla de esa manera? -Inquirió Oskar cuando vio que Marco estaba por irse

El chico de sweter rojo no contesto, en cambio se coloco la capucha en la cabeza y comenzó a correr nuevamente hasta su casa. La pregunta de Oskar sin embargo causo conmoción dentro de la cabeza de Marco. ¿Le gustaba Star? Tenia claro que era hermosa y que la quería muchísimo, pero ¿la quería solo como un buen amigo o le gustaba? Marco no lo sabía y tampoco era importante en esos momentos. Cuando hubo llegado, subió hasta el cuarto de su mejor amiga y toco la puerta.

\- ¿Marco?

\- Si Star, soy yo ¿puedo entrar? -Preguntó Marco, la princesa no respondió así que Marco giro la perilla de la puerta y entró.

Su mejor amiga estaba tirada en el piso con una almohada en su cabeza que amortiguaba los sollozos. Glossaryck estaba acariciando los cabellos de Star mientras le decía palabras de animo.

\- Hey pequeña, ¿estas bien? -Dijo Marco sentándose a su lado

\- ¡Oh Marco! -Exclamó Star abrazándolo

\- Ya era hora de que aparecieras Marco -Le recriminó Glossaryck- Te dejo en buenas manos Star, tengo hambre..

El hombrecillo se fue de la habitación de Star dejando solos a los dos mejores amigos.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? -Pregunto la joven

\- A darle un lindo recuerdo de mi parte a el imbécil de Oskar -Contestó tranquilamente Marco

\- ¡Marco! -Exclamó la princesa mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Hiciste eso por mi?

\- Si, y creeme que soy capaz de hacer eso y más por ti -Dijo Marco sin asomo de duda

\- Y ¿no me dirás un "Te lo dije"? -Preguntó la chica con vergüenza

Marco le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

\- ¿Por eso no me querías dejar entrar? Por temor a que te dijera "Te lo dije"

La chica asintió y miro a otro lugar.

\- He sido una tonta Marco, pensé que Oskar me quería y en realidad nunca fue así... -Star volvió a soltar unas lágrimas que hicieron que el corazón de Marco se oprimiera

\- Escucha Star, eres todo menos una tonta, te diré algo, tienes la capacidad de cambiar la vida de las personas y convertirlas en algo mejor, tu optimismo y alegría son tan contagiosos que puedes convertir un día triste en un día grandioso, quiero que recuerdes aquel día en que te dije que eras la chica más genial que he conocido en mi vida..

\- Lo recuerdo -Susurro Star totalmente sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo muy rápido

\- Bien pues quiero que sepas que aun lo sigo creyendo.. -Dijo Marco con absoluta sinceridad

\- Si no te conociera diría que estas coqueteando conmigo.. -Musito la princesa y esto hizo que el chico se pusiera rojo como un tomate, a la chica le pareció muy tierno

\- No estoy coqueteando contigo - Respondió Marco y se levantó del suelo

\- ¿No? Porque no me importaría.. -Dijo Star en broma pero que a los oídos de su mejor amigo sonó tan real que hizo que sus músculos se tensaran

\- Star, no sigas.. -Empezó a hablar el joven

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó inocentemente la chica

\- Porque no -Contestó él con vergüenza

\- Marco, no tengo intención de dejar el tema que me parece muy interesante.. -Dijo Star con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Entonces supongo que tendré que obligarte a que dejes de hablar.. -Respondió Marco comenzando a entender la broma que Star le estaba jugando y que él también podía jugar

\- No creo que lo hagas pero, solo por curiosidad ¿cómo pretendes callarme? -Inquirió Star tranquilamente aunque en el fondo estaba un poco nerviosa porque ahora Marco estaba jugando su juego

Marco sonrió y se acerco a la princesa, la tomo suavemente de la cadera y la pego a su cuerpo, Star sintió como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho mientras su mejor amigo se inclinaba un poco y eliminaba toda distancia entre ambos, presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Los labios de Marco eran perfectos, se ajustaban perfectamente a su boca y él la besaba con ternura y delicadeza, sensaciones que con Oskar nunca había experimentado. Ella disfrutaba cada segundo que duraba aquel increíble beso, su mejor amigo se separó de ella mas pronto de lo que la princesa quería dejándola con ganas de más.

\- Hay mucho silencio ¿verdad? -Dijo Marco con una sonrisa

\- ¡Eres un tonto! -Exclamó acaloradamente la chica quien no sabia si estar molesta porque cayó presa en la broma de Marco o porque él se separó muy pronto de ella

\- ¡Tu empezaste! -Se defendió Marco

\- ¡Pero tu me besaste! -Replico ella

\- ¿Tan mal besador soy para que reacciones así? -Preguntó él

Star se quedo callada con sus cachetes de color escarlata, Marco besaba de maravilla de eso estaba totalmente segura porque en un beso que duro segundos la princesa estaba segura que el chico la hizo sentir las tan sonadas "mariposas en el estomago" que nunca había sentido antes, por supuesto eso no se lo iba a decir a su mejor amigo así que se limitó a mantenerse con la boca cerrada.

\- Marco, el repartidor de pizzas está en la puerta esperando a que les pagues las pizzas que ordenaste -Dijo Glossaryck después de aparecer en la habitación de Star

\- Yo no ordené pizza -Contestó el chico extrañado

\- Tu no, pero yo si y muero de hambre -Explicó Glossaryck y Marco se restregó la cara con frustración

\- ¿Cuántas pizzas pediste?

\- Solo cinco... -Dijo Glossaryck lentamente

\- Demonios Glossaryck ¿me quieres dejar en la ruina? -Replicó Marco y Star soltó una carcajada

\- No es como si fueran tan caras -Se quejo Glossaryck

\- No, no lo son si ordenas dos, pero ordenaste cinco y ayer también -Respondió el chico

\- Solo paga las pizzas, por favor -Imploró Glossaryck- Te prometo que te pagaré cuando tenga dinero

\- Para cuando tengas dinero Glossaryck, tu deuda conmigo será tan grande que me vas a deber tu vida -Dijo Marco y Star volvió a reír entretenida

\- Tu de pronto tienes muy buen humor Star ¿qué hizo Marco para ponerte así? -Preguntó Glossaryck un poco molesto por que la princesa se estaba riendo de su situación

Ella dejó de reír y la sangre subió a sus mejillas.

\- Nada -Respondió nerviosa- No estoy de buen humor y él no ha hecho nada.. Estoy llorando ¿ves?

Star se frotó los ojos hasta hacer que salieran algunas lágrimas.

\- De acuerdo.. -Dijo Glossaryck confundido por la extraña actitud de la chica, sin querer había causado cierta incomodidad en ella y Marco tenia que ver en eso, "Ya lo descubriré mas tarde" pensó.

\- Iré a pagar las pizzas -Dijo Marco negando con la cabeza mientras salia del cuarto

\- ¡Te voy a pagar Marco, ya verás!

\- No lo harás si sigues comiendo como vaca.. -Se escuchó la voz del chico en el pasillo y Star se partió de la risa

Cuando Marco regresó con las pizzas, los tres cenaron y Star fingiendo estar cansada sacó a su mejor amigo de su cuarto para intentar pensar en los sucesos de la tarde.

Se acostó en su cama y recordó cada conversación que tuvo con su mejor amigo, ella no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a latir desbocado. ¿qué diablos estaba pasando con ella? Rememoró aquel glorioso beso y suspiró, luego de una hora de largas meditaciones se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo que Oskar había rompido con ella.. De alguna manera Marco la había ayudado a olvidar, pero solo por un rato ya que el dolor regreso y la muchacha se sumió en la tristeza otra vez. Necesitaba un consuelo, necesitaba a su madre. Se levanto de la cama y llamó a su mamá.

\- Star ¿qué sucede? Es muy tarde -Dijo la reina

\- Lo siento mamá, es que de verdad te extraño... -Dijo la princesa

\- ¿Estas triste? Oh mi pequeña.. -Preguntó con una voz dulce la madre de Star

\- Quisiera que estuvieras aquí mamá -Contestó la chica

\- Sabes que no puedo, pero si quieres puedes venir a Mewni..

\- ¿De verdad? -Inquirió Star con una gran sonrisa

\- Si, ya sabes controlar tus poderes adecuadamente y ya no resultas un peligro para el reino.. -Explicó la gobernante de Mewni- Además tu padre y yo te extrañamos

Las palabras de su madre hicieron conmover a Star haciendo que aceptara la invitación gustosa, definitivamente en Mewni lograría olvidar sus penas, eso sin mencionar de que estaría con sus padres nuevamente. Lo único que la hacia entristecer era que iba a tener que separarse de su mejor amigo y por supuesto de los padres de él, sin embargo decidió dejarle una carta a Marco explicándole todo. Un guardia abrió un portal en la habitación de Star para que la princesa pudiera ir a Mewni.

\- Buenas noches, su alteza -Dijo el hombre haciendo una profunda reverencia

\- Buenas noches -Respondió Star, había olvidado que en Mewni no podía actuar como una persona normal sino como en lo que realidad era, una princesa

Star cruzo el portal seguida luego por el guardia, la princesa giró y vio como se cerraba el ovalo de color azul y sintió como una parte de su corazón quedaba en la Tierra, con Marco.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola mis queridos amigos, he aquí la continuación de este fic, ¡gracias por sus reviews! Los responderé al final del capítulo... ¡Ya esta listo lo que estaban esperando, el lemon! Definitivamente me siento satisfecha en como quedó, la primera vez que escribí un lemon me salió ¡terrible! Pero luego de escribir bastante he mejorado considerablemente. Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones que responderé en el próximo capítulo.._

 _ **Disclaimer:** La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _¡Lean el lemon bajo su propio riesgo! Realmente no sé a partir de que edad pueden empezar a leer este tipo de cosas, yo particularmente comencé a leerlos a principios de mi adolescencia y no soy quién para decirles que deben o no leer._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Marco no podía conciliar el sueño el beso con Star había sido provocado por un impulso, él no era así. Aunque el muchacho se dio cuenta que después de aquel beso la princesa había estado mas tranquila, sonriente y feliz como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- ¡Logré que Star se sintiera mejor! -Dijo el chico sentándose repentinamente y con una gran sonrisa

"No puedes besarla a cada instante Marco Diaz". Dijo una voz en su interior

\- No me importaría.. -Susurro Marco sonriendo embobado "¿acaso me estoy enamorando de Star". Pensó el chico volviéndose a acostar.. "Tal vez si, pero debo dejar esos sentimientos, ella me quiere como su mejor amigo y Jackie..."

Marco se puso la almohada en su cabeza y gritó de frustración, ¡había olvidado a Jackie! ¿qué clase de novio era? El peor definitivamente, aunque cuando las personas empiezan a amar dejan de pensar y todo a su alrededor comienza a desvanecerse ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? El joven quería a Star, no como un hermano quiere a su hermana, él la quería como un alma quiere a otra alma y se sentía abatido porque básicamente una relación con ella era imposible.

\- Supongo que tengo que conformarme solo con ofrecerle mi amistad, seguir con mi vida con Jackie, no trataré de besarla otra vez, solo la apoyaré como su mejor amigo y la ayudaré a olvidar de una forma que no nos comprometa.. ¡La llevaré lejos, le pediré el auto prestado a mi padre y la llevaré a Disneyland o al Universal Orlando Resort.. Mejor a los dos! La ayudaré a olvidar y a sanar llevándola a otro lugar para que vea cosas nuevas, eso será bueno para ella y espero que a Jackie no le importe...

Mientras él decía estas palabras fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono, tenia un nuevo mensaje, Marco tomo su móvil y abrió el texto.

"Tengo que hablar contigo, espero que no te tomes a mal lo que tengo que decirte pero es muy importante. Te veo el lunes en la secundaria". -Jackie

Marco arrugo la frente ¿qué era eso que le tenia que decir Jackie? Decidió llamarla y terminar con tanto misterio.

 _\- Marco hablamos el lunes ¿quieres?_

 _\- No Jackie, por favor ya deja el misterio y dime de una vez por todas que es lo que ocurre.._

 _\- El lunes hablaremos, lo haría mañana si no tuviera que ir de viaje con mis padres..._

 _\- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?_

El chico no oyó respuesta del otro lado de la línea y colgó, ¡al diablo con todo! Su novia iba a terminar con él se sentía destrozado ¿qué había hecho mal? Marco no lo sabía pero decidió dejar de pensar en Jackie, ahora la única persona a la cual realmente quería estaba sufriendo y él ya no necesitaba el permiso de nadie para hacerla feliz, Marco haría que Star volviera a sonreír, costará lo que costará.

A la mañana siguiente él despertó temprano, su reloj marcaba las 5:00 am se cepillo los dientes y salió a correr, era parte de su rutina matutina, correr 1Km y luego de eso hacer varios ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, después volvía a correr otro Km hasta su casa. Esa mañana apenas pudo concentrarse así que apenas realizó su rutina, volvió a su casa y fue a su cuarto para tomar una ducha, se vistió y fue hasta el cuarto de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Star apurate, Tenemos que ir a clases! -Hablo mientras tocaba la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, él supuso que Star lo había escuchado y se fue a desayunar

Marco se sentó en la mesa y comió pero pronto empezó a preocuparse por la ausencia de Star en el desayuno. El chico se levantó de la mesa después de terminar de comer y fue nuevamente hasta el cuarto de Star y comenzó a golpear la puerta nuevamente y como la vez anterior nadie respondió, él se preocupo y entro en la recamara, no había nadie, Star no estaba.

\- ¡Star! -Grito con preocupación, ¿sería posible que la hubieran secuestrado? Después de todo es una princesa y Ludo quería aun a toda costa la varita de Star

El chico recorrió toda la habitación hasta que se dio cuenta de la nota en la cama de Star. La tomo rápidamente y comenzó a leer.

 _Querido Marco:_

 _Espero que cuando recibas esta nota no hayas llamado a la policía, no, no me han secuestrado... Estoy en Mewni, pensé que un cambio de aires me haría bien, no te preocupes por mi ¿de acuerdo? Dile a la Sra. Diaz que me excuse en la escuela por favor, nos vemos el domingo por la tarde que es cuando regresaré, a menos que ocurra una emergencia y solo por eso tengas que usar mis tijeras dimensionales que deje bajo mi almohada para ir a Mewni._

 _Te quiero muchísimo,_

 _Star._

Marco se acostó en la cama de Star y releyó la nota con la hermosa letra de su mejor amiga, ella estaba en Mewni... Y le había dejado sus tijeras dimensionales. Solo si ocurría una emergencia, ¿dejarlo sin decirle nada contaba como una emergencia?

\- Cariño, ¿encontraste a Star? -Preguntó la Sra. Diaz

\- Está en Mewni -Dijo Marco y le paso la nota

\- Vas a ir ¿verdad? -Inquirió su madre

\- Yo.. ¿cómo lo supiste? -Preguntó Marco asombrado

\- Eres mi hijo, te conozco completamente -Dijo la mujer con una bella sonrisa

\- ¿Podrias excusarme también?

\- Llamaré ahora mismo al director para decirle que tu y Star están enfermos -Dijo la Sra. Diaz

Marco sonrió y besó la frente de su madre.

\- Gracias mamá, te amo -Dijo él agradecido

El chico metió la mano bajo las almohadas de Star hasta que encontró las tijeras.

\- ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a Star?

\- ¿Decirle el qué? -Preguntó Marco a su madre

\- Que te gusta -Dijo ella y el rostro de Marco se puso de color escarlata

\- ¿Tu lo sabias?

\- Soy tu madre Marco, y yo lo sé todo

\- Es complicado -Contestó él y la Sra. Diaz lo miro con compasión

\- Solo es complicado, si tu lo haces complicado -Hablo ella con cariño mientras le acomodaba el cabello- Has crecido mucho Marco..

Marco abrazó a su madre mientras sonreía. Ella se separó de él diciendo que iría a llamar al director y que saludará a Star de su parte, entonces él abrió el portal en el cuarto de Star dispuesto a viajar a la dimensión de la princesa pero Glossaryck apareció y lo detuvo.

\- ¿Piensas irte y dejarme? -Pregunto molesto Glossaryck

\- Bueno, si.. -Contesto tranquilamente

\- ¡Fantastico! Dejen al viejo Glossaryck en la Tierra, estará mejor allí, ¿A ti y a Star no les da pena excluirme? -Exclamo Glossaryck dramáticamente y Marco se restregó la mano en su cara

\- ¡Deja el drama y ven conmigo si quieres! -Sugirió

\- Gracias por considerarme, cuando este frente a los padres de Star les pediré un aumento a mi sueldo y te pagaré todo lo que te debo... -Dijo Glossaryck

\- ¿Tienes sueldo? -Inquirió el chico

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Crees que ayudar a una princesa con sus poderes y servirle no es un trabajo?

\- Bueno...

\- Olvidalo y vámonos ya ¿ok?

\- Por mi esta bien -Se encogió de hombros Marco

Star por otro lado estaba encerrada en su antigua habitación, ir a Mewni no fue una magnifica idea, sus padres son los reyes de esa dimensión y por lo tanto estaban todo el tiempo ocupados así que no tenían tiempo para ella, eso sin mencionar que todos la trataban como a una frágil muñeca y no le permitían luchar un rato con los guardias, no tenia amigos y extrañaba con todo su ser a Marco, ¿por qué no le pidió que vieniera a Mewni cuando nada mas viera la nota? En cambio le dijo que lo hiciera solo si ocurría una emergencia. Extrañaba a Glossaryck, a los padres de Marco, a sus perritos. Ella se sentó en el suelo y lloró de frustración.

Por otro lado Marco apareció en un bello salón con Glossaryck que al instante se excusó y desapareció, el lugar estaba pintado de color celeste y había una gran alfombra roja, al fondo dos imponentes sillones con cojines de terciopelo rojo y decorados con piedras preciosas, no había nadie sentado en ninguno de los dos tronos pero él asumió que serian de los padres de su mejor amiga. Las paredes tenían unos inmensos ventanales de los cuales colgaban unas grandes cortinas color azul, Marco vio desde los ventanales el bello y prospero reino que algún día le pertenecería a Star. ¡Star! Tenia que encontrarla, guardó las tijeras en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se metió en uno de los pasillos donde estaba un guardia que lo detuvo.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? -Pregunto el guardia con voz autoritaria

\- Yo soy Marco Diaz, mejor amigo de la princesa Star Butterfly -Dijo el chico

\- ¿Puedes probarlo? -Inquirió el guardia

\- No, pero si la encuentro ella misma puede confirmar lo que le dije -Explico Marco

\- La princesa pidió estrictamente que no la molestaran así que me temo que lo tendré que llevar al calabozo por estar en el palacio siendo un extraño -Dijo el guardia y Marco empalideció

\- ¿¡Qué!? -Exclamo Marco

\- Lo siento muchacho, sé que su alteza es muy hermosa y por eso hizo se está haciendo pasar por su mejor amigo, confiese y le dejaré libre..

\- Escuche, exijo hablar con Su Majestad el rey si su alteza se encuentra indispuesta -Dijo Marco zafándose del agarre del guardia

\- ¿Cómo se atreve usted a pedir una audiencia con el rey? -Inquirió indignado el guardia

\- Y ¿por qué no? Si le conozco y a la princesa también -Hablo Marco comenzando a molestarse

\- Mire, ya usted me está empezando a enojar, lo llevaré a los calabozos y con la única persona que tendrá una audiencia sera con el juez.. -Espetó el guardia tomando a Marco del brazo, él le propinó un golpe y salió corriendo

El palacio de Mewni era como un laberinto, pronto comenzó a escuchar varios pasos y voces que lo estaban persiguiendo.

\- ¡Maldición! -Exclamo Marco, había alborotado a todos los guardias del castillo- ¡Star! ¡Star!

Marco siguió corriendo y gritando el nombre de su mejor amiga pero no había señales de ella, de pronto no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia caminando en frente de él y sin querer chocó contra el padre de Star.

\- ¿Marco Diaz?

\- ¿Su Majestad? -Inquirió esperanzado el joven y de pronto llegaron una multitud de guardias y liderado por ellos el hombre al cual Marco había golpeado

Todos apuntaron sus espadas al cuello de Marco y éste vio su vida pender de un hilo.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -Preguntó el rey

\- Su Majestad, éste joven es un intruso, irrumpió en el palacio y dice ser el mejor amigo de su hija, la princesa Star Butterfly, antes de que encontrará a su alteza y se aprovechara de ella lo iba a llevar al calabozo y entonces me golpeó y salio huyendo.. -Explicó el guardia lleno de ira

\- ¿Tu lo golpeaste Marco? -Inquirió el rey asombrado

\- Si, pero.. -Intento excusarse Marco pero el rey lo interrumpió

\- Tienes que enseñarme a golpear así -Le dijo a Marco y el chico sonrió

\- La disciplina donde aprendí a golpear así se llama Karate -Dijo

\- Bajad las armas -Ordenó el rey y los guardias dudaron- ¡Bajen la armas!

Los guardias bajaron las armas y el rey se dirigió al guardia que había hablado antes.

\- Éste joven es Marco Diaz, el mejor amigo de mi hija y mi amigo también -Hablo el rey y todos los guardias se asustaron, habían perseguido a un amigo del rey, el guardia a quien Marco había golpeado se le había desencajado la mandíbula y su ego estaba herido- Lo que le han hecho ha sido una falta de respeto, pero los comprendo ya que pocos lo conocen. Esto no les traerá sanciones esta vez pero si vuelve a ocurrir habrán graves consecuencias

Todos los guardias asintieron con vergüenza y Marco se sintió mal por ellos.

\- ¿Dónde está Star? -Preguntó después de que todos se fueron

\- Ella está en su habitación, me siento mal por ella, llegó con la intención de pasar un fin de semana con nosotros pero apenas hemos podido compartir y hablar.. Mis deberes de rey no me lo permiten, gracias por haber venido Marco a Star le encantará que estés aquí

\- ¿Podría ir a verla? -Dijo Marco y el rey sonrió

\- Por supuesto, le diré a una doncella para que te muestre el camino -Dijo el padre de Star e hizo sonar una campanilla, rato después apareció una joven de unos 16 años, tenia un sencillo vestido blanco y el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, el rey intercambio unas palabras con ella y luego le dijo a Marco que la siguiera

Subieron muchas escaleras y giraron muchas veces, Marco estaba seguro que si el rey no lo hubiera encontrado, en esos momentos estaría muerto ya que jamas hubiera encontrado a su mejor amiga en aquel castillo que parecía un laberinto. Luego de subir mas escaleras la chica se detuvo.

\- Hasta aquí lo puedo acompañar, su alteza nos prohibió que la molestaramos y a los guardias les exigió que dejaran de vigilar las dos siguientes plantas así que a partir de aquí continuará usted nada mas, solo tiene que subir estas escaleras, llegara a un pasillo y habrán más escaleras, tendrá que subirlas y al llegar verá otro pasillo, esta vez mas grande que el anterior con una puerta al fondo. Allí está la princesa.. -Dijo la chica

\- Entiendo, gracias -Dijo Marco y comenzó a subir

Como la doncella le había explicado él encontro el camino y llegó a la recamara de su mejor amiga, Marco tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Star esperando que ella le abriera.

\- Star, soy yo Marco... -Habló el chico sin obtener respuesta desde adentro, aunque pudo escuchar los sollozos de su mejor amiga que sonaban amortiguados desde el amplio pasillo donde estaba parado Marco

A el joven se le partió el corazón escucharla llorar y decidió entrar a la recamara de la princesa.

\- Marco... -Susurro Star mirándolo desde donde estaba sentada

Marco se dirigió hasta donde su mejor amiga y de un tirón la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras le daba un abrazo, la chica entrelazó su brazos en el cuello de él y hundió su rostro lleno de lagrimas en el pecho de el joven.

\- No te vuelvas a ir de la Tierra sin avisarme personalmente Star.. -Le dijo Marco al oído

La chica asintió sonriendo, tardaron largo rato así, abrazandose mientras el chico le decía cosas tiernas al oído. Marco se agachó para tomar a Star por los muslos y cargarla, ella entendió perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo y enrollo sus piernas en la cadera del chico. Éste la sostuvo fuertemente y la llevo hasta su cama, él se sentó mientras acomodaba a su mejor amiga sobre sus piernas. Star sintió como las manos de Marco que estaban en sus muslos subieron lentamente hasta llegar y aferrarse a su cintura, ella suspiró pero se perdió entre los sollozos, luego de unos minutos ella saco su cabeza que estaba hundida en el hombro derecho del joven para mirarlo, él con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que tenia su amiga en sus mejillas y luego colocó sus manos un poco mas arriba de la cintura de la princesa y deslizo sus dedos lentamente definiendo la silueta de la chica, ésta al sentir tan delicado contacto se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirar a Marco.

Ella miró la boca de su mejor amigo sintiendo un deseo en su cuerpo de besarlo pero intento reprimirlo agachando la cabeza, Marco que había estado mirando a Star todo el rato con una mano levanto su mentón obligándola a mirarlo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras veía a el chico disminuir la distancia entre sus rostros, la princesa sintió un delicado roce de labios que le envió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, Marco le dio a Star tiempo de separarse de él pero ella solo quería eliminar toda distancia existente entre ellos, así que le correspondió el beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando, el joven la besaba con pasión recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca, las manos de Marco volvieron a encontrarse con los muslos de su mejor amiga quien no opuso resistencia al sentir las suaves caricias del joven.

Star advirtió un bulto chocar contra su feminidad que la hizo soltar un gemido, Marco había dejado de besarla en la boca para repartir pequeños besos por su cuello y hombros, la chica hundió sus manos en el sedoso cabello de él mientras disfrutaba de cada sensación nueva que la hacia sentir su mejor amigo y que poco a poco hicieron que su sexo se humedeciera.

\- Marco... -Gimió Star con los ojos cerrados, Marco se detuvo y la miro- Lo que pase en Mewni, se queda en Mewni... Y lo que sea que ocurra después de que termine de hablar no tendrá importancia cuando volvamos a la Tierra ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tus deseos son mis ordenes, alteza.. -Respondió Marco y Star sonrió para volver a besarlo con la misma intensidad

Marco subió la falda de su mejor amiga y le quitó el vestido azul de un tiron, ella con las manos un poco temblorosas también se deshizo del sweter rojo de su mejor amigo, él observó a la princesa de Mewni que aun tenia sus prendas intimas en su cuerpo, ella ante la escrutante mirada se sonrojo completamente.

\- Eres hermosa Star... -Dijo Marco con tal sinceridad que hizo que el corazón de la princesa diera un vuelco

El mejor amigo la acostó en la cama y empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de la chica, esparció besos por su clavícula su pecho y se detuvo en sus senos, él intento quitarle la prenda a su amiga pero no sabia como hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo diablos se quita esto? -Dijo señalando el brasier, Star soltó una risita y ella misma lo desabrochó y lo lanzó al suelo, entonces Marco comenzó a besar sus pechos y la chica lanzar exclamaciones ahogadas

Star besó a Marco y le quito la camiseta blanca que traía debajo del sweter, la chica se mordió el labio al ver el torso desnudo de su mejor amigo, ella sabia que Marco había estado ejercitándose desde hacia un buen tiempo pero no estaba consciente de que el chico tenia tonificado sus brazos y su pecho, la princesa deslizó sus dedos por los abdominales del joven y él gimió en la boca de ella.

Las prendas desaparecieron hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos, no habían parado de besarse y sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo de pasión.

\- Marco... -Susurro la chica antes de que el chico entrara en ella- Soy virgen..

\- Yo también lo soy.. -Dijo él mirándola a los ojos- ¿Aun quieres intentarlo?

La chica solo lo pensó un segundo, preferiría perder su virginidad con Marco antes que con cualquier otra persona, él era su mejor amigo y ella estaba segura que él en comparación con Oskar o los demás chicos jamas se atrevería a lastimarla.

\- Si Marco, quiero hacerlo... -Contestó la princesa con una bella sonrisa que hizo que Marco la quisiera más de lo que ya la quería

\- Lo haré lento y con cuidado para que no te duela ¿ok?

La princesa asintió y lo besó con pasión, Marco tomo por las caderas a Star y se acomodo para penetrarla.

Cuando Star lo sintió dentro de ella no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Marco y soltar una exclamación de dolor seguida de dos pequeñas lágrimas, sin embargo el dolor rápidamente fue reemplazado por el placer.

\- Lo siento, ¿te lastime? -Preguntó Marco preocupado

\- No te preocupes, el dolor ya pasó... No pares por favor... -Contestó la princesa y Marco comenzó a dar embestidas

Ambos gemían de placer, para Star había valido la pena el dolor que había sentido al principio, Marco era cuidadoso y la seguía besando con cariño. Comenzaron a sudar y los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes hasta que juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

Marco salio de ella y la acostó en la cama mientras le daba un delicado beso en los labios, el se acostó a su lado y ella se acurrucó muy cerca de él.

Antes de que el cansancio los venciera Star dijo.

\- No se como diablos le voy a explicar a mi madre que no me voy a casar con velo... -Marco solto una carcajada

\- No pienses en eso hasta que te cases... -Dijo Marco y la beso en la coronilla

* * *

 _Muy bien, ahora a responder sus sensuales opiniones.._

 **Doctor013:** Continuado amigo, ¡gracias!

 **Byakko Yugure:** Gracias por tu extenso review, siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa.. Bueno supongo que tienes razón, de hecho desde el capitulo "Mi Nueva Varita" se presentía los sentimientos de Star hacia Marco, sinceramente estoy esperando a que Marco muestre mas atracción por Star ya que hasta ahora ella es a la que mas se le nota el enamoramiento, tranquilo en cuanto al otro fic... Estoy preparando un gran capitulo y por eso es que he tardado en subir, además de que concentre mi atención a este fanfiction :) ¡gracias a mi también me gustó como quedo la escena del beso! A veces me sorprendo a mi misma, jajaja.. Ok ya saqué mi egocentrismo a pasear XD... Espero con ansias tu opinión respecto a este capitulo, ¡Bye! ;)

 **Ianavila12:** Muchas gracias por tu review, tengo la esperanza de que esta actualización te guste tanto como el pasado capitulo.. ;)

 **Santiago121:** Hola Santi, gracias por tu opinión.. "Amiga" soy chica ;) ¡espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo!

 **KrissDomm:** Hey Kriss, lamento harberte dejado en ascuas, aspiro que este capitulo haya compensado tu curiosidad. Gracias por tu review, esto apenas esta comenzando, y lo bueno empezó a partir de este capitulo.. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _¡Nos leeremos en una próxima actualización!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola mis deliciosos bombones! Espero que les guste este capitulo donde sacaré a la luz mi amor a la música clásica, de antemano le dejo los nombres de las canciones que aparecen en el capitulo para que las escuchen mientras leen:_

 **"Waltz In A Minor" de Chopin.** _¡Me encanta Chopin!_

 **"Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2" de Chopin.**

 **"Canon" de Johann Pachelbel.** _¡Mi canción favorita! ¿Alguien que quiera bailar conmigo Canon? ¿Nadie? Ok... En Youtube se encuentran muchas versiones pero la de piano es la más hermosa y la más romántica._

 _¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Sus reviews me han llegado al corazón, me alegro que les haya gustado el lemon y el capitulo anterior. Responderé sus reviews al finalizar. ¡Los quiero!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _PD: He leído recientemente "Memoria de mis Putas Tristes" de Gabriel García_ _Marquez, muy buen libro.. Les dejo una frase que me gustó y que relacioné con este fanfiction._

 ** _"El sexo es el consuelo que uno tiene cuando no le alcanza el amor"._**

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Star despertó horas después, buscó por todos lados a su mejor amigo pero él se había ido. Las sabanas de su cama estaban revueltas y ella aun seguía desnuda, se sonrojo completamente ¿qué habían hecho? Ella suspiró y lo recordó todo sin arrepentirse de nada aunque estaba inquieta porque Marco no estaba con ella. Se levantó de la cama y vio en su mesa de noche una nota. La tomó de inmediato y leyó.

 _Querida Star_

 _Cuando desperté tu aun seguías dormida y como te veías muy hermosa y feliz durmiendo preferí no despertarte, en estos momentos debo estar en alguna parte de este castillo que parece un laberinto, de cualquier manera espero verte pronto._

 _Te quiero muchísimo, (mucho mas de lo que crees)_

 _Marco_.

Star suspiro por segunda vez desde que se despertó, tomó la nota con cariño y la guardo en el cajón de mesita de noche. Sonreía enternecida mientras se preguntaba que estaba pasando con ella.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo conmigo Marco? -Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa

Ella se fue a bañar y se cambio de ropa, se coloco uno de sus antiguos vestidos. Estaba en Mewni y debía vestirse como una princesa, el vestido era corto pero elegante, de color verde con un cinturón que tenia algunas piedras preciosas, sin mangas y con cuello alto. Era bonito, arregló su cabello en una coleta alta, tenia que usar su corona así que también se la puso. Iba a arreglar su cama con magia pero noto una pequeña mancha de sangre en ellas. Se volvió a poner roja y agarró todas las sabanas para llevarlas a la lavandería del castillo, las lavaría ella misma antes de que alguien las viera.

Marco tenia razón su castillo era un laberinto, se abrió paso hasta la lavandería mientras era vista por los guardias.

\- Alteza, ¿necesita ayuda con eso? -Pregunto un guardia

\- No, estoy bien.. No me romperé por llevar unas sabanas a la lavandería ¿verdad? -Espetó la chica secamente

\- Por supuesto alteza, lo que quiero decir es que no es trabajo de una princesa llevar las sabanas a la lavandería.. -Dijo el guardia

\- Tampoco es de un guardia, decirle a una princesa lo que debe o no debe hacer ¿de acuerdo? -Habló Star con autoridad

\- Si alteza -Contestó el guardia- Luce muy bien hoy..

\- Gracias, aunque no tanto como usted ¿qué le pasó en el ojo? -Preguntó incrédula

\- Me han golpeado, alteza -Respondió el guardia poniéndose rojo

\- Quien lo hizo golpea muy bien.. -Dijo ella y se fue

Llegó a la lavandería y antes de entrar escuchó las voces de dos mujeres.

\- Es muy guapo, Lena lo llevó hasta la recamara de la princesa...

\- Lena a veces miente..

\- Si, pero yo lo vi, creeme que es muy lindo, dicen que golpeo a Teo y le dejo viendo estrellas...

\- ¿Por eso es que todos se están burlando de él?

\- Si, lo dejó escapar y luego pidió ayuda de los guardias..

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Pues lo atraparon y luego el Rey lo defendió, Teo casi que moría de la vergüenza

Star entro en la lavandería y las dos mujeres dejaron de hablar para mirarla. Sus caras fueron de completo asombro al verla entrar.

\- ¡Su alteza! -Exclamaron ambas chicas e hicieron una profunda reverencia

La princesa les sonrió y camino hasta una de las lavadoras.

\- Señorita ¿qué esta haciendo? -Pregunto una de las mujeres, tendría al menos unos 20 años

\- Lavando estas sabanas -Contestó tranquilamente la joven metiendo las sabanas en la lavadora mientras hacia eso ambas mujeres se miraron escandalizadas

\- Princesa permitame -Hablo la siguiente mujer y aparto a Star de la lavadora para empezar agregar el jabón dentro de la maquina- Alteza no debería estar aquí, este no es su trabajo, ¡si sus padres se enteran nos despiden!

\- Lo siento, es que quería traer las sabanas.. -Se excuso Star

\- No se disculpe alteza, usted es la princesa y no tiene porque pedir disculpas, solo no vuelva a hacer ese tipo de cosas, para eso estamos nosotras las mucamas -Explico la mujer y puso a lavar las sabanas

\- Bien, entonces me retiro.. -Dijo Star dispuesta a irse

\- Que le vaya bien su alteza, nosotras nos encargaremos de sus sabanas y la próxima vez llame a alguien para servirla ¿bien?

\- Esta bien -Asintió la chica y se fue

Estuvo buscando a Marco durante 15 minutos sin saber donde estaba, le preguntaba a las sirvientas y ninguna de ellas lo había visto, al final un hombre le dijo que lo habían visto en los establos. Ella le agradeció y se dirigió hasta el lugar, lo que vio la dejó estupefacta ¿Ese era Marco? Y... ¿Estaba montando a un guerricornio como si fuera un profesional? La princesa camino a paso rápido y al llegar a la cerca de madera en la cual podía tener una perfecta vista de su mejor amigo haciendo una hazaña se encontró con su padre.

\- Increíble ¿Cierto? -Dijo su padre con una sonrisa

\- ¡Sin duda alguna asombroso! -Contestó la princesa con una sonrisa de orgullo

\- Llego aquí hace al menos una hora y pidió que lo enseñaran a montar un guerricornio, lo tomaron por loco pero Marco resulto ser muy bueno, ¡un prodigio! -Contó el rey

Star volvió a sonreír y llevándose la mano a los labios soltó un potente silbido.

\- ¡Star las princesas no se supone que deban hacer esas cosas! -Le reprendió el padre

\- ¡Aquí no hay nadie! -Dijo la princesa y volvió a silbar y esta vez su padre también lo hizo

Marco miro con interés de donde venían los chiflidos, entonces vio a Star con su padre ovacionándole, él sonrió y le hizo una seña a su mejor amiga para que se acercara. Ella no lo dudo ni un segundo y trepo la cerca, su padre mostró una expresión contrariada pero la chica ya había saltado y estaba dentro del campo donde estaba Marco montando al guerricornio. El joven le pidió que subiera los brazos y ella lo hizo, entonces él galopó junto con el animal en dirección a Star y cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella se inclinó y con un brazo la tomo por la cintura y de un tirón la subió con él al animal.

La chica gritó de felicidad y su padre comenzó a aplaudirles emocionado.

\- ¡Bravo Marco! -Gritó sin dejar de aplaudir

\- Parece que le agrado a tu papá -Le dijo Marco a Star con una sonrisa

\- Si, así parece y sabes creo que quiere que hagas lo mismo con él -Respondió Star

\- Esta un poco difícil... -Sopló Marco y la chica comenzó a reírse

\- ¿Le estas diciendo gordo? -Inquirió Star con diversión

\- Yo nunca dije eso Star -Contestó él

\- ¿En serio? -Empezó la joven- Porque eso fue lo que entendí, y te aseguro que se lo diré..

\- ¡Star, quiero caerle bien a tu padre y tu lo estas poniendo difícil! -Exclamó Marco

\- ¿Le quieres caer bien a mi familia? -Habló la princesa conmovida

\- Por supuesto -Respondió Marco y entonces Star le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- ¡Vamos a otro lugar! -Dijo después de un rato la princesa

\- ¿A donde? -Preguntó él

\- ¿Crees poder saltar la cerca? -Pregunto la chica

\- Creo que si -Respondió Marco

\- Bien, salta la cerca en dirección a ese bosque -Explico la chica- Toma el sendero y no pares hasta llegar a un campo abierto rodeado de arboles

\- De acuerdo -Dijo el chico e hizo todo lo que Star le pidió

Galoparon por un rato antes de llegar al lugar que Star le había descrito al joven, ambos bajaron del guerricornio y se acostaron en el césped dispuestos a ver las nubes.

\- Aquella aparece un dragón escupiendo fuego -Señaló Marco con el dedo

\- Y la de allí parece una libélula.. -Expresó Star con una sonrisa

\- Dicen que las libélulas dan suerte.. -Repuso Marco y la chica lo miro mostrando una bella sonrisa que también hizo sonreír al chico

\- Gracias por venir a Mewni aunque no hubieras tenido una emergencia -Dijo Star

\- ¿Quién dice que no hubo emergencia? -Hablo Marco poniendo una voz misteriosa

\- ¿¡Qué sucedió!? -Exclamó la princesa irguíendose preocupada- ¿¡Le paso algo a tus padres!?

\- No, tranquila ellos están bien -Explico Marco calmandola- Pero.. ¿te parece poco haberme dejado botado en la Tierra sin decirme nada? No sé tu Star, pero a mi me pareció una emergencia...

La princesa comenzó a reír y cuando paró dijo.

\- ¡Eso para mi no entra en emergencia, de hecho creo que me estabas extrañando Marco!

\- No te estaba extrañando.. -Dijo Marco y se sonrojó

\- ¿No me extrañabas, Marco? -Inquirió con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

\- Star... -Empezó a hablar Marco y había una nota de advertencia en su voz

\- ¡Marco me extrañaba! ¡Marco me extrañaba! -Comenzó a cantar la chica a toda voz

\- Ten cuidado Star... -Dijo Marco con una sonrisa de suficiencia

\- ¿Cuidado contigo? -Pregunto Star y soltó una carcajada

Marco se acerco a la princesa y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que solo los separaba milímetros, la chica espero a que él la besara pero en cambio el chico se separó de ella y comenzó a tararear despreocupado.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos!? -Espetó la chica con indignación sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza

\- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado -Dijo él con calma

La joven le propinó un golpe en el hombro y le dijo.

\- ¡Eso no se hace!

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! -Se excuso Marco riendo

\- ¡Exacto! -Exclamo la chica y Marco soltó una carcajada

\- ¿Acaso querías que hiciera algo? Porque no sabes cuantas cosas se me ocurren para hacer en este mismo instante contigo.. -Dijo Marco con una sonrisa pícara y Star se puso roja

\- ¡Pervertido! -Chilló dándole un manotazo

\- Tranquila pequeña, solo estaba bromeando -Contestó él aun con una sonrisa

Star le sacó la lengua y se acostó en el césped nuevamente, duraron varios minutos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era mas bien muy agradable.

\- Escuché varios rumores sobre tu llegada al castillo -Rompió el silencio Star

Marco sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres oír la historia por el protagonista? -Preguntó y ella asintió emocionada

El chico le contó a Star con lujo detalles lo que había ocurrido esa mañana y ella lucía una sonrisa entretenida, cuando terminó de hablar la chica se estaba riendo a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Qué alboroto! -Exclamó ella entre risas- Hubiera dado mi varita por armar un escandalo como ese, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Debías haber traído a 100 guardias detrás de ti..

\- Creeme que no hubieras querido tener 100 espadas en tu garganta... -Dijo Marco con una sonrisa

\- ¡Si yo hubiera sido tu, te juro que esas espadas hubieran estado en sus cuellos antes que en el mio! -Dijo la chica imaginándose en el lugar de Marco

\- Tienes razón, nadie te lastimaría siendo la princesa.. Aunque tampoco hubieras podido hacer un alboroto como ese... -Respondió Marco y ella asintió

Estuvieron un rato en silencio antes de que Star le dijera a Marco.

\- Enseñame a bailar..

Marco la miró confundido y la princesa agregó.

\- Está noche habrá un baile conmemorando mi regreso a Mewni y apenas puedo bailar sin pisar a alguien y como tu sabes bailar..

Marco no espero a que terminara de hablar, él se levantó del cesped, se limpio los pantalones, realizó una reverencia, un poco torpe que le sacó una sonrisa a la joven y extendiéndole la mano a Star dijo con una voz tan irresistible para ella que la hizo derretirse por dentro.

\- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Ella se levanto del suelo también, se sacudió la tierra de la falda del vestido y haciendo una reverencia digna de una reina aceptó la mano que Marco le tendía. El chico pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

\- Después de que me enseñes a bailar yo te enseñaré a comportarte como un príncipe, Marco -Dijo ella y él sonrió

\- ¡Espera, necesitamos música! -Exclamó y sacó de su ropa su IPhone

La princesa rió entretenida mientras veía a su mejor amigo buscando entre su lista de música una adecuada para bailar, Marco que aun sostenía a Star de la cintura dijo.

\- ¡Aquí está!

El joven mostró una sonrisa de victoria mientras comenzaba a sonar "Waltz In A Minor" de Chopin. Ambos volvieron a ponerse en la posición de baile y al ritmo de la música sus cuerpos comenzaron a danzar.

\- ¡Me encanta esa canción, amo la música clásica! -Dijo la muchacha sonriendo- ¿Por qué tienes ese tipo de genero en tu teléfono?

\- A mi también me gusta mucho ese tipo de música, además es muy buena para dormir.. Tengo una Playlist entera de musica clásica -Explicó Marco

Marco le iba explicando a Star como debía bailar y ella se mostró muy atenta a sus consejos, una que otra vez piso al chico pero él no se enojó con la princesa en ningún momento.

\- Cierra los ojos -Le dijo luego de una hora- Escucha la música, quiero que la sientas y te muevas a su ritmo..

La princesa hizo lo que le pidió y cerrando sus ojos se concentró completamente en seguir el ritmo. Pronto comenzó a hacerlo por su propia cuenta, ya no eran necesesarios los consejos de Marco, ahora ella era la que sabía cuando girar, cuando deslizarse hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha. ¡Lo había logrado! Star estaba bailando.

\- ¡Excelente! -Dijo Marco con orgullo

\- Sin ti jamas lo hubiera logrado... -Dijo ella que aun tenia los ojos cerrados

\- Star.. -Susurro Marco pegando su frente a la de ella y cerrando sus ojos

\- ¿Si? -Dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz que su mejor amigo

\- La frase "Lo que pase en Mewni, se queda en Mewni"...

\- La saque de la frase "Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas" -Respondió ella y Marco sonrió con diversión

\- Lo sé, ¿y sabes? Quiero hacer valer esa frase mientras estemos aquí.. -Dijo y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, a Star le empezó a latir aceleradamente el corazón y ella también se sonrojó

\- Yo también... -Dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero que lo escuchó Marco perfectamente, entonces la chica junto sus labios con los de él quien le correspondió con la misma entrega

*Horas después*

\- De acuerdo, el vizconde es el título más bajo de la nobleza, le sigue el conde, luego el marqués y después el duque para luego seguir con el príncipe y por último el rey -Explicaba Star

\- Entonces, debo inclinarme ante tu padre por más tiempo que ante ti y ante el duque y lo que le sigue a ese... -Meditó Marco

\- El marqués -Respondió Star con una sonrisa

\- Y ¿quién se inclina ante mi? -Inquirio Marco

\- Bueno... -Pensó Star- No formas parte de la nobleza aquí en Mewni ni en la Tierra así que supongo que nadie, pero te trataran con mucho respeto en vista de que eres amigo de mis padres los reyes..

\- Te parece si mejor me empiezo a llamar desde hoy Marco el Rey de los nachos -Dijo y Star empezó a llorar de la risa

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Ahora se supone que tengo que llamarte por majestad! -Expresó Star con una sonrisa- ¡No es justo que tengas un título más alto que el mio!

\- Alteza Star Butterfly, si tanto le gusta el título de majestad.. Le propongo unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio para que usted sea mi reina y reciba el máximo título de majestad... -Hablo Marco formalmente

\- ¿Tu reina? -Preguntó Star con una pícara sonrisa que hizo a Marco sonrojarse- Me gusta, ¿cuándo nos casamos?

Marco la abrazó y le dijo al oído.

\- Cuando tu quieras..

Star no pudo evitar sentirse triste porque al fin y al cabo solo estaban jugando, se besaban por diversión sin compromisos y eso le estaba empezó a generar contradicciones porque ella muy en el fondo sabia que se estaba enamorando de Marco y todo lo que se decían no era importante eran solo palabrerías que nunca se cumplirían. Marco se sentía igual aunque para él era peor porque ya lo había aceptado, él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. La amaba y estaba a punto de confesarle todo lo que sentía.

\- Star tengo algo muy importante que decirte.. -Empezó Marco y la miró

\- Dime.. -Respondió la chica y entonces ambos se separaron bruscamente porque escucharon el sonido de los cascos de un caballo o como estaban en Mewni un guerricornio

\- Alteza, su madre la reina me mando a buscarla porque quiere que se prepare para el baile de esta noche y su mejor amigo también -Dijo el guardia que había llegado montado sobre un guerricornio

\- Bien, gracias por la información -Dijo Star cambiando su semblante a uno más formal, casi frívolo

Marco buscó al guerricornio que había estado pastando en el claro de aquel bosque, entonces ambos mejores amigos partieron directo al castillo, cuando llegaron habían dos doncellas esperando a Star para ayudarla a prepararse. La princesa les pidió unos minutos para hablar con su mejor amigo y le dijo.

\- ¿Qué era eso importante que tenias que decirme?

\- Bueno... Yo solo... -Marco se sonrojo y respondió- ¡Te ves muy hermosa, ese vestido te queda muy bien!

La princesa sintió a sus espaldas a las doncellas susurrar y suspirar, entonces ella también se puso roja.

\- Gracias Marco, ¿eso es todo? -Inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Dejame ver... -Pensó Marco y se regañó a sí mismo por no poder decirle a Star lo que sentía, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro- Te quiero muchísimo...

\- Yo también.. -Contestó la chica y se fue

La princesa seguida de las doncellas subió a su cuarto, se metió a bañar mientras las dos chicas que debían tener al menos unos 16 años la veían esperando indicaciones.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? -Preguntó Star amablemente

\- Yo soy Maia -Respondió una de las chicas, la princesa la miró detenidamente era pequeña y su cabello era de color rojo, sus ojos de un bello gris oscuro

\- Y yo soy Lena -Se presentó la otra joven que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés

\- Bueno gusto en conocerlas, ustedes ya saben quien soy y no acostumbro a que me ayuden a vestirme así que ¿por qué no se sientan y hablamos? -Contestó la chica mientras abría su armario y buscaba un vestido largo

\- Disculpe alteza, pero nosotras no acostumbramos a sentarnos y a hablar... -Dijo Maia

\- Bien, ¿qué les parece si me visto por mi cuenta y luego ustedes me peinan? -Pregunto la princesa

\- Lo que usted nos pida nosotras lo haremos, alteza -Respondió Lena

\- De acuerdo, ¿cuál de estos es más bonito? -Star les mostró a las doncellas dos vestidos, uno de color azul ceñido a la cintura con escote de corazón y falda amplia de tul, y el otro rojo, estilo sirena, de encaje con mangas y con cuello de tortuga

\- ¡Los dos están hermosos! -Exclamó Lena

\- Yo escogería el rojo, es conservador y a la vez muy elegante -Opinó Maia

\- Si, Maia tiene razón, el rojo es el mejor -Dijo Lena

"Y es el color favorito de Marco". Pensó la princesa y sonrió

\- ¡Rojo será! -Declaró

La chica se puso el vestido rojo y tenía que admitir que le quedaba muy bien, era ajustado así que dejaba mostrar muy bien su bonita figura, las doncellas aplaudieron y comenzaron a decirle lo bien que se veía, luego Lena peinó a Star y le recogió el cabello en un bonito moño, para finalizar Maia maquilló a la princesa, era un maquillaje sencillo y muy natural que le encantó a Star.

\- ¡Muchas gracias chicas, hicieron un gran trabajo! -Sonrió Star

\- ¡Suerte! Aunque no creo que la necesite, ya usted lo tiene enganchado -Dijo Lena

\- ¿¡Quién!? -Dijo la princesa y el calor subió a sus cachetes

\- Su mejor amigo Marco -Contestó Maia y ambas doncellas se miraron con complicidad

\- No sé de que hablan -Dijo con nerviosismo la chica y salió de su cuarto para evitar cualquier situación incomoda

Marco por otro lado estaba en el baile esperando a que su mejor amiga apareciera, se ajustó las mangas de su traje, así vestido se veía idéntico a un príncipe. El padre de Star le había ayudado a escoger la ropa adecuada para un baile y por eso había terminado con un esmoquin color marfil que tenia botones de oro, una corbata color celeste y un broche de oro y diamantes que le había obsequiado el rey, éste simbolizaba la gran amistad que tenia Marco con la nobleza. También habían querido peinar a Marco pero se negó rotundamente a que le tocaran el cabello, en el poco tiempo que había estado en el solon de baile no había dejado de recibir miradas y cuchicheos por parte de las chicas que allí se encontraban, lo hacían sentir un poco incomodo pero trataba de disimularlo mirando en otras direcciones y casi estuvo a punto de sacar su IPhone en la dimensión de su amiga porque se moría de aburrimiento.

Varias trompetas comenzaron a sonar haciendo que todos prestaran atención a la persona importante que había llegado.

\- ¡Con ustedes la princesa Star Butterfly! -Anunció un hombre a toda voz

Marco quedo embelesado por la belleza de su amiga, ella sonrió con esa preciosa sonrisa que enamoraba cada vez más a el chico, saludó cortésmente con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a su padre y a su madre a quienes los saludó con una abrazo. El salón irrumpió el silencio en aplausos, él notó el hermoso vestido que llevaba su mejor amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía fantástica igual que una reina. El chico se abrió paso entre las personas invitadas y llego hasta donde su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Marco! -Exclamó la joven con alegría

\- Hola Star, ¡Te ves preciosa! -Dijo él y a ella se le ilumino la mirada

\- Gracias, ¡tengo que admitir que tu te ves muy guapo! -Hablo ella y con una sonrisa continuó- Igual a un príncipe, tenemos que capturar el momento en una foto, ¡dame tu teléfono!

\- ¿No importa que saque mi teléfono aquí? -Inquirió Marco pasándole su IPhone

\- ¿A quién le importa? -Dijo ella y le tomo una foto- Salió muy bien, ¡la quiero!

\- Tu turno.. -Dijo Marco y le sacó una foto a Star

\- ¡Ahora una juntos! -Pidió ella y se acercó a Marco, él la tomó de la cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba, sonrieron a la cámara y después del "clic" el recuerdo quedo grabado en el teléfono del chico

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, con ustedes el baile ceremonial tradicional de los reyes de Mewni! -Se escuchó en todo el salón y las personas allí presentes comenzaron a murmurar emocionados

\- ¡Marco tienes que ver esto! -Exclamó la princesa igual de emocionada tomando de la mano a su amigo y halándolo hasta la pista de baile

Marco vio como los padres de su mejor amiga bailaban al ritmo de la musica clásica, sus pasos eran perfectos y brillantes, danzaban de una manera celestial y parecía un sueño, luego los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a brillar, primero en el pecho de cada uno hasta que la luz resplandeciente los envolvió, era un brillo extraño pero hermoso. Todos estaban hipnotizados y embelesados por el mágico baile del Rey y la Reina, el chico jamas pensó que vería una baile tan hermoso en su vida.

\- Star -Susurró Marco luego de que los padres de su mejor amiga salieran de la pista recibiendo muchos aplausos

\- Fue hermoso, ¿cierto? -Dijo ella secándose unas lágrimas que sin querer abandonaron sus ojos mientras veía a sus padres bailar

\- Fue el baile más hermoso que he visto en mi vida -Respondió honestamente Marco

\- Desde pequeña he amado este baile, siempre que había una fiesta miraba como ellos danzaban y brillaban, esa es la parte más hermosa... -Dijo la princesa

\- Lo es -Admitió él- Pero ¿por qué?

\- El brillo significa el amor que se sienten y que sale a relucir cada vez que bailan en una reunión importante, desde que era pequeña he soñado en que algún día baile así con alguien y que de pronto nuestros cuerpos empiecen a destilar luz en señal de nuestro amor... -Contestó Star con una sonrisa- Aun me encanta verlos bailar juntos, cada vez que veo su brillo me doy cuenta que aun se siguen amando

Star miró a su mejor amigo quien le estaba diciendo algunas palabras a un guardia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Inquirió ella

El chico mostró una sonrisa de lado, estaba tramando algo.

\- ¡Atención, ahora en la pista de baile la princesa Star Butterfly y Marco Diaz! -Dijo un hombre y todos comenzaron a murmurar y a emocionarse

\- ¿Qué? -Dijo la joven desconcertada

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? -Pregunto Marco con una sonrisa inocente

Star no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida y aceptó, caminaron hasta la pista y sintieron las miradas de todos sobre ellos

\- ¿Marco? -Pregunto ella en busca de una explicación

\- No te prometo que nuestros cuerpos brillen pero al menos quiero que tengas el baile de tus sueños -Respondió y empezaron a sonar las dulces notas de la canción "Canon" de Johann Pachelbel

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a bailar a la vista de todos sin dejar de sonreírse mutuamente.

\- ¿Canon? -Susurro ella mientras lo miraba- ¿Cómo conseguiste que tocaran esa canción?

\- Tus padres bailaron "Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2" de Chopin, es una canción de la Tierra, yo pensé que si tocaban esa canción también tocarían Canon

\- Canon es mi canción clásica favorita -Contestó Star

\- Lo sé, por eso les pedí que la tocaran para nosotros -Respondió Marco

\- ¡Gracias! -Dijo y los pechos de los dos comenzaron a brillar

\- ¡Cariño lo estas viendo! -Exclamó emocionado el padre de Star

\- ¡Estan brillando! -Dijo la Reina sorprendida y con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¡Como nosotros! ¿recuerdas? Te saqué a bailar y de pronto esa luz nos invadió..

\- Desde ese momento supe que te amaba -Respondió la mujer mirando con ternura a su esposo

\- ¿Crees que estamos viendo al futuro Rey de Mewni? -Preguntó el Rey mientras abrazaba a su esposa

\- Eso espero, Marco Diaz es un buen muchacho -Dijo ella mirando a la pista- Aunque debo admitir que su relación esta un poco complicada en estos momentos

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó él

\- Veo inquietud e incomodidad en sus rostros, tal vez aun no se han dado cuenta que en verdad se aman -Contestó tranquilamente la gobernante

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

\- No, es mejor dejarlos que ellos mismos pongan en orden sus sentimientos..

Marco vio como la luz brillante los envolvía e iluminaba el salón, era cálida y agradable, Star sonreía emocionaba y de su pecho salían destellos amarillos, rosados, verdes y los demás colores del arcoíris, Marco también estaba muy feliz y de su cuerpo salían luces doradas y azules, no paraban de bailar y de sonreír, era un momento único y especial que quedaría grabado en sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 _Ok ahora sus reviews:_

 **Byakko Yugure:** _¡Amo tus reviews extensos! Nunca dejes de escribirme reviews extensos ¡por favor! Los reviews extensos siempre son los mejores o al menos así lo creo yo, ¡gracias! Pues si yo me siento muy orgullosa con mi capitulo y el lemon, las respuestas positivas me vuelven cada vez más egocéntrica pero lo disimulo porque no es un rasgo muy favorecedor y sé que es mi defecto fatídico pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Todas las personas de mi alrededor me hacen ser lo que soy. Lo de Jackie lo sabrás con el tiempo y pues me sorprende que aun sigas creyendo que mantengo la personalidad de los personajes intacta, te confieso que tenia un poco de miedo de saber tu opinión sobre el tema en este fic porque modifiqué las personalidades no sé si notaste a un Marco más atrevido y a una Star menos extrovertida, de cualquier forma me alegro que aun lo creas y si te hice cambiar de opinión pues culpa a la edad ya que en esta historia tienen 17... El otro fic lo actualizo en un rato y sobre este fanfiction no sabría decirte cuantos capítulos habrán, tengo cosas en mente que tal vez utilice o deje para otro fanfiction, ¡no habrá más lemon! Para escribir este tipo de cosas necesito mucha inspiración porque se me hace difícil e incomodo, prefiero hacer algo bien cuando quiera que hacer algo malo a la fuerza. Espero me entiendas... Besos y abrazos, ¡bye!_

 **Mr. GEORGE:** _Si, muy interesante -3-_

 **Johana:** _Gracias Johana, me alegro que te haya gustado el lemon, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible y leve porque no me gusta mucho lo explicito, bueno yo considero que cambie la personalidad de Marco y Star, creo que aun conservan sus principales características pero fácilmente puedes notar que Marco actúa de una manera más intrépida y ahora es todo un galán *-* y bueno Star la volví un poco más introvertida sin embargo es bueno saber que piensas que mantengo las personalidades intactas, hasta un próximo capitulo, ¡bye!_

 **KrissDomm:** _Hey Kriss, bueno al principio pensé que era una simple metáfora pero luego de la explicación entendí todo y comencé a reír como boba ¡nunca voy a madurar si me sigo riendo por esos chistes! No te preocupes ya vas a ver la que se va armar cuando regresen a la tierra, ¡gracias por tu review! Nos leemos pronto.._

 **KRT215:** _Pienso que nosotras las mujeres no somos las únicas que podemos tener altas expectativas de querer tener a un príncipe de novio o de esposo, Marco también tiene su corazón XD solo es cuestión de paciencia para saber que ocurre ¡besos y abrazos! Bye.._

 _Lo olvidaba, ¿adivinen quién cumple años el viernes? ¡Pues yo! Así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! Aquí Hillary, ¿cómo están? Yo súper bien, quería avisarles que estamos en la etapa final de este Fanfiction, creo que este es el penúltimo capitulo o si me inspiro puede que el antepenúltimo, aunque no creo porque ya no quiero extenderlo más._

 _¿Quién lee el cómic "Broken" de Anomalyah? Yo lo leo y es increíble, a mi me encanta y si aún no lo has leído te invito a que lo hagas porque es realmente genial, lo pueden conseguir en Tumblr en inglés y en algunos grupos de Facebook donde los fans han hecho traducciones, hace poco estaba escuchando canciones de Twenty One Pilots en Youtube y me encontré con un video de un cómic llamado "Entre Amigos" sinceramente me traumó porque no estoy acostumbrada a mirar cómics tan intensos como ese, es algo que me incomoda y me parece muy forzado porque no se ven los sentimientos de por medio, así que me quedo con los lemon, ya que al leerlos se sienten más real por decirlo así. ¿Alguien ha leído "Entre Amigos"? ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Bueno quiero aclararles algo... ¡Marco sí usó un preservativo! :$ es que me pareció muy raro describir como habría el condón, se lo colocaba, etc. Y no lo hice, pero sí usó, así que los que tienen esperanza de que hayan bebés en este fic pues lamento decepcionarlos._

 _ **Disclaimer:** La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _Muy bien sin nada más que agregar, sólo:_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

Marco se sentía cansado, el baile había terminado a altas horas de la noche y apenas pudo dormir. Un mayordomo lo despertó con una insistente campanilla según había dicho era muy importante no faltar al desayuno real. Así que él se vistió y se acomodo lo mejor que su agotamiento le permitió.

Al llegar al comedor vio a Star que apenas le sonrió, ella también mostraba fatiga y Marco juraba que se quedarían dormida sobre su comida. La idea de ver a su mejor amiga durmiendo en el desayuno y la expresión alarmada que pondrían sus padres le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenos días! -Anunció con un animo fingido, lo que quería en ese mismo instante era seguir durmiendo

\- ¡Buen día, Marco! -Saludó el Rey con entusiasmo

\- ¡Hola Marco! -Dijo la princesa mientras bostezaba- Parece que no dormiste nada, igual que yo

Star le lanzó una mirada de reproche a sus padres, la Reina solo mostró una minúscula sonrisa y se dispuso a beber su café.

\- Buen día Marco -Dijo ella con absoluta neutralidad, así era la Reina seca y distante aunque en el fondo sintiera una profunda empatia por el joven

Lo primero que hizo alarmar a Marco fue la cantidad de tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos que habían en la mesa. Tenia un plato lleno de hotcakes con miel y mantequilla, usualmente solo tomaba un tenedor y se disponía a devorarlas pero aquí en frente de los padres de su amiga que por cierto eran los reyes de una dimensión, no sabía como actuar ¿tomaba el más pequeño o el mediano? Marco sin duda no sabía y se moría de hambre.

\- Star... -Susurró y su amiga lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

El joven señaló a los cubiertos de plata y Star no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Usa el tenedor que más te guste -Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros- Yo siempre hago eso...

El chico la miró con desesperación, no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

\- ¡Ok! -Desistió al ver la mirada intranquila de Marco- El segundo tenedor a la izquierda..

\- Gracias -Dijo y comenzó a comer

El desayuno resulto tranquilo y agradable mientras Star le indicaba a Marco cual era la cucharilla para el postre, el cuchillo para corta la fruta y cosas por el estilo. Al finalizar de comer la Reina carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Marco, ¿te importaría acompañarme a una excursión en el bosque?

Marco tenia el ceño fruncido y se sentía desconcertado ¿excursión en el bosque? La idea le agradaba pero había algo que no le hacia sentir seguro de que el paseo por el bosque iba a ser solo por placer, la Reina quería algo de él, tal vez hablar... No estaba muy seguro pero tampoco se iba a acobardar.

\- Me encantaría -Respondió tranquilamente el chico

\- ¡Yo también iré! -Expresó emocionada Star

\- Calabacita, yo quisiera que tu te quedaras conmigo a practicar tiro al blanco -Dijo el Rey mirando a su hija

\- Uh.. De acuerdo -Dijo ella algo extrañada por la petición de su padre, al final no le importó mucho y termino diciendo con actitud retadora- ¡Te voy a ganar!

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! -Grito el Rey emocionado

\- ¡Te apuesto el Reino entero a que te ganaré! -Espetó la joven con una sonrisa

\- El Reino ya es mío, apuesta algo más jugoso -Dijo el padre de Star cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Por qué no apuestan mejor maíz? -Hablo la Reina con cansancio

\- ¡Maíz será! -Gritó Star entusiasmada y salió del comedor en una carrera, todo el sueño y el cansancio había desaparecido

El joven miraba con curiosidad el inmenso bosque que tenia en frente, el castillo de su amiga se veía a lo lejos junto con la inmensa luna que tenia un anillo de asteroides a su alredor, era una hermosa luna igual a las otras dos que aunque más pequeñas hacían una hermosa vista con el imponente sol brillando en la lejanía, era extraño y muy bello.

Marco caminó con la Reina por un largo rato antes de que ella hablará.

\- Si eres astuto te habrás extrañado ante mi petición de venir al bosque ¿verdad?

\- Admito que sí -Respondió él mirándola

\- Bueno, tengo que asegurarme que eres de confianza y que de verdad vales la pena -Dijo ella luego de un rato

\- ¿A qué se refiere? -Preguntó Marco cada vez mas confundido

\- Todo parece apuntar a que amas a mi hija -Dijo la Reina y Marco se puso tan rojo como un tomate- Quisiera que me lo dijeras con tus propias palabras

\- Yo... -Marco nunca se había sentido tan apenado pero tenia que ser valiente- Si la amo...

\- Suenas sincero pero aun tengo que convencerme completamente de que eres digno, espero que no te importe que te someta a una prueba -Dijo ella mirándolo

\- Usted es la Reina, solo tiene que ordenar que haga la prueba y lo haré -Respondió resueltamente él y la Reina sonrió

\- Soy la Reina pero una de las cualidades que debe tener un gobernante es saber escuchar a su pueblo, si tu no quieres hacer esta prueba para demostrar el amor por mi más preciado tesoro entonces no te obligaré -Contestó con amabilidad la Reina

\- Lo haré -Espetó Marco con vehemencia- Tal vez no me crea pero Star para mi también es un preciado tesoro

\- Te creo -Admitió la gobernante con una sincera sonrisa

Marco y la Reina caminaron por el bosque durante un largo trecho, cada vez el ambiente se volvía más tenebroso, los altos arboles estaban tan cerca que las frondosas ramas tapaban todo vistazo del cielo volviendo el bosque más oscuro y siniestro. Llegaron por fin a la entrada de lo que parecía ser una caverna, se detuvieron y el joven trató de avistar algo dentro de la cueva pero le fue imposible porque estaba muy oscuro.

\- A partir de aquí debes continuar solo -Dijo la Reina y le dio una mirada de soslayo a Marco quien puso la expresión más tranquila que pudo conseguir

\- De acuerdo -Respondió con la mirada decidida que hizo sonreír a la madre de Star

\- Ten -Dijo ella y le tendió un anillo de oro que tenia grabado una corona en el metal- Lo necesitarás allí adentro, esperó que el anillo y tu regresen intactos

Marco aceptó el anillo y se lo coloco en su dedo índice para luego meterse dentro de la cueva, olía espantoso, el suelo era de un material verde y viscoso. Se tapó la nariz mientras su pie derecho pisaba un hueso que crujió al partirse. El joven dio un salto y se le heló la sangre al ver que más adelante habían otros esqueletos y algunos no eran precisamente de animales.

\- ¿Qué diablos? -Susurró Marco para sí, se sentía bien escuchar su voz porque eso significaba que aun estaba vivo

Un estruendoso gruñido hizo que la cueva se estremeciera, fantástico, la madre de Star lo había llevado a una trampa mortal. Star, por ella estaba caminando a su muerte.

 _"Si tan solo me amara como yo la amo a ella"_. Pensó con tristeza

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te ama? -Escuchó él joven

\- ¿Quién eres? -Habló Marco poniéndose alerta

\- Eso no importa, solo serás mi almuerzo..

El chico empalideció, tomó una bocanada de oxígeno y se irguio con valor, de ninguna forma moriría en esa apestosa cueva. Lucharía con quien sea que viviera allí si era necesario para salir con vida.

-No -Espetó Marco- No seré tu almuerzo, ni tu cena ¡revelate, da la cara y pelea conmigo!

Lo primero que vio el chico fue pelo, mucho y de color marrón. Estaba enredado, lleno de hojas secas y mugre, su dueño era un espécimen extraño, caminaba en cuatro patas y tenía al menos unos 10 metros de estatura, su boca llena de afilados colmillos sucios y dos ojos amarillos que lo miraban con desdén. El chico mantuvo su postura aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios. No tenia nada, ni siquiera un misero palo para pelear con aquella bestia.

\- ¿Te envió la realeza? -Preguntó el monstruo mientras posaba su vista en el anillo

\- Si -Respondió el chico y se sorprendió al escuchar su voz sin atisbo de miedo

El monstruo se acercó al rostro de Marco y lo roció con su hediondo aliento. El joven sintió un sueño pesado apoderarse de su cuerpo y después se estrelló en el suelo.

Había mucho humo, Marco sentía sus pulmones ardiendo algo dentro de su corazon le advertía que tenia que encontrar a Star.

\- ¡Star! -Gritó, estaba en un desierto y algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente de la batalla que se había llevado a cabo, la batalla entre Ludo y Star

Marco corrió y sintió su brazo escozer, lo miró y tenía un profundo corte, recordó que tratando de proteger a su mejor amiga Ludo lo había lastimado pero eso no importaba ahora, tenia que encontrar a Star, entre las nubes de polvo Marco distinguió una figura extrañamente familiar.

\- ¡Star! -Gritó aliviado

A medida que se acercaba, el chico se preocupó, la chica tenia una mano en su costado lleno de sangre, su rostro surcado de dolor. Ella estaba sucia y despeinada, cuando vio a Marco forzó una sonrisa y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él se desplomó en sus brazos mientras temblaba. El joven se arrodillo en la arena del desierto mientras abrazaba a la princesa. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y Marco estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, estaba muy mal, quizás no sobreviviría.

\- Lo vencí -Susurro ella arrastrando las palabras, sonrió y miró a Marco- No te molestará nunca más, podrás vivir a salvo..

\- No hables como si te fueras a morir... -Musitó el joven con la voz quebrada

\- Marco, voy a morir... -Dijo Star con una triste sonrisa- Al menos mi alma se irá tranquila, ya no tengo que protegerte...

\- ¡Yo tengo que protegerte a ti! -Exclamó el chico con sus ojos cristalizados

\- Te lo dije, no necesito a un héroe, necesito a un amigo.. -Suspiró ella y de pronto comenzó a a sonreir- Moriré entre tus brazos, los brazos de quien amo y amaré hasta en la otra vida, prometo esperarte Marco Diaz..

\- Star... -Empezó Marco y la voz le falló, era difícil hablar con un nudo en la garganta

\- Te amo... ¿me amas? -Preguntó ella con la mirada perdida en el profundo café de los ojos del chico

\- Te amo -Espetó con seriedad- Y no vas a morir...

\- Bésame, bésame hasta expirar, bésame hasta que mis labios duelan... -Susurró la princesa- Porque quiero que mi último aliento sea tuyo y de nadie más..

\- ¡Te robaré ese poema y no te daré crédito si mueres! -Dijo Marco y esta vez estaba llorando de dolor, sí moriría, lo sabía

\- No es necesario que lo robes, es todo tuyo, al igual que yo.. -Dijo débilmente Star y pasó su mano ensangrentada por el flequillo de Marco quien no podía dejar de sollozar- Bésame...

Marco acercó sus labios y los unió con los de la chica, ambos lloraban mientras se besaban con dolor, era su último beso. ¿todo terminó? El chico la abrazaba con fuerza y a la vez grababa cada segundo en su mente. Los segundos pasaron muy rápido y se clavaban como puñales en su corazón. Hubo un momento en el que dejo de sentir a Star correspondiéndole y cuando se separó de ella, la princesa ya había muerto y se llevó con ella el corazón entero de Marco, no supo más nada solo que su visión se oscureció.

El joven despertó en una cama de hospital. Habían flores por todos lados y muchas tarjetas con mensajes positivos de recuperación. Se sentó y vio que habían muchos tubos conectados en su cuerpo, se estremeció al ver una inyección intravenosa conectada a su mano derecha, siempre las había odiado, le causaba escalofríos y tener una en su propia mano lo hizo querer vomitar. Estaba a punto de quitársela pero su mano izquierda temblaba y él sabia que era peor si lo hacia, de cualquier forma no soportaría tener esa cosa por más tiempo en su mano. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un doctor entró.

\- Ni siquiera lo intentes, tampoco los demás tubos que están conectados en el resto de tu cuerpo porque son los que te han mantenido vivo todo este tiempo -Advirtió el doctor

\- ¿Qué paso? -Marco sintió su boca pastosa

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? -Inquirió el doctor

\- No... -Dijo Marco y el doctor mostró un semblante triste

\- Te encontraron desmayado en un desierto, perdiste mucha sangre por esa cortada en tu brazo, tienes graves quemaduras en todo tu cuerpo, llegaste aquí deshidratado y en muy mal estado, abrazabas a una joven rubia, ella murió. Lo siento... -Explicó el hombre

Marco recordó todo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente.

\- Eso no es todo, tus padres salieron a buscarte, se perdieron en el desierto y ellos lamentablemente murieron por las mismas condiciones en las que tu estabas...

El joven sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, gritó de dolor, su cara empapada de lágrimas. Se llevó las manos a su pecho y quiso arrancarse el lugar donde estaba su corazón para que dejara de doler. Estaba seguro que no podría soportar ese dolor tan ingente, a través de la cortina de lágrimas distinguió los tubos que lo mantenían vivo. Comenzó a quitarlos con fuerza pero el dolor físico no era comparado con el dolor emocional. El doctor comenzó a gritar por ayuda, el chico se quito la mascara que tenia en su cara y la que le proporcionaba oxígeno. Empezó a respirar con dificultad y sus pulmones ardieron, iba a morir y sonrió, él quería morir. Se entrego al dolor con tranquilidad, sabia quera cuestión de segundos. Pensó en como su vida se había vuelto un infierno de la noche a la mañana, era tan irreal, su vida era irreal ¿era todo esto real? No era real. Esto no es real.

Marco reaccionó y gritó.

\- ¡Esto no es real!

Todo empezó a aclararse.

 _No era real._

La cueva comenzó a formarse ante sus ojos y Marco jamas se sintió tan feliz en su vida, el dolor que lo había estado acompañando desapareció pausadamente, y de pronto vio a la bestia que lo había aterrorizado antes.

\- Pasaste la prueba de valentía por vencer a tus más grandes miedos -Gruñó la bestia

\- ¿Todo fue un sueño? -Pregunto Marco con una gigantesca sonrisa

\- Si, supongo que todo lo fue -Dijo el espécimen dispuesto a esconderse en el fondo de la cueva

Marco se levanto del asqueroso piso y con una gran felicidad vio como su piel brillaba de un color blanco. Se emocionó y salió corriendo hacia la salida de aquella horrible cueva. La madre de Star lo estaba esperando y al verlo ella no pido evitar mostrar una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Aun no me explico el hecho de que estoy brillando como un hada -Dijo Marco sonriendo

\- En Mewni brillar siempre significará cosas buenas -Dijo la reina

Marco estuvo hablando acerca de su prueba con la madre de Star, él jamas se sintió tan feliz de estar vivo y que todas las personas a quien amaba estuvieran bien. Caminaron hasta el castillo y cuando Marco intento devolverle el anillo la reina se negó y le dijo.

\- Ya eres parte de la nobleza ahora, venciste la prueba y eso quiere decir que obtuviste un rango más alto, el de príncipe

\- ¿Príncipe? -Preguntó Marco totalmente asombrado- Solo vencí una prueba

\- Marco no es solo una prueba, pudiste haber muerto... Las probabilidades de que salieras vivo eran muy bajas casi nunca los que la intentan logran pasarla

\- ¿Qué diablos? -Maldijo Marco con indignación- ¡Usted sabía que moriría!

\- Al contrario, yo sabía que lograrías pasar la prueba, si tenia la certeza de que no podrías, jamas te hubiera llevado a tu muerte... -Explicó la gobernante rápidamente- Escucha, la única forma de que puedas estar al lado de mi hija es estando a su nivel, los sentimientos no se mezclan con la nobleza, ella es una princesa heredera y por lo tanto necesita a un esposo que tenga un título igual al suyo... Sé que amas a Star y por eso te ayude a convertirte en un príncipe para que así puedas estar con ella

\- ¿Cómo supo que vencería la prueba? -Preguntó él luego de unos minutos de silencio

\- Bueno es como una especie de corazonada, una voz interna me dice lo que puede o no ocurrir, es un don de los Butterfly -Dijo la reina- ¿estas enojado?

\- Estaba, ahora estoy agradecido por haberme de alguna manera llevado a mi muerte -Dijo Marco con una sonrisa- ¿Los esqueletos?

\- Son de todas las personas que intentaron convertirse en príncipes o princesas, la mayoría se quedan atrapados en sus pesadillas, otros se suicidan en sus visiones y otros como tu se convierten en príncipes

Siguieron hablando el resto del camino, Marco se sentía hambriento así que cuando llegaron al castillo lo primero que hizo Marco después de bañarse para quitarse el apestoso olor de la cueva fue comer, minutos después llegó el padre de la princesa quien lo felicitó calurosamente por haber vencido la prueba de valor.

\- Estoy orgulloso, vales la pena Marco Diaz -Dijo el hombre y le dio una palmada en el brazo- Ahora pasaras toda la tarde conmigo, tienes que aprender a controlar un don importante para que tu esencia de príncipe esté completa

\- ¿Un don? -Se emocionó Marco

\- Ya lo verás -Dijo el Rey con una sonrisa misteriosa- Te espero en el jardín dentro de 15 minutos..

Marco terminó de comerse su almuerzo y salio hasta el jardín donde el Rey lo estaba esperando.

\- Muy bien Marco, es momento de que aprendas a utilizar la magia -Dijo el padre de estar y haciendo un ligero movimiento con su mano hizo que una piedra se elevara durante unos segundos antes de dejarla caer al suelo nuevamente.

\- Yo no poseo magia -Dijo Marco

\- Todos poseemos magia Marco, tu tienes magia dentro de ti ¡Tienes que sacarla! La magia va ligada a las emociones y los deseos. Piensa en que quieres elevar esa roca, imaginala elevándose y la satisfacción que tendrás cuando la veas varios centímetros lejos del suelo -Explicó el Rey

Marco lo intentó, pero la piedra seguía en su sitio.

\- Concentrate, cierra los ojos... La magia, la energía está en ti...

Las horas pasaban y Marco estaba completamente seguro que no podría hacer magia, el Rey aun estaba con él pacientemente explicándole.

\- No espero que lo hagas hoy, pero creeme que sería grandioso verte levantar esa roca justo ahora -Dijo el Rey

Marco suspiró y se restregó la cara con pesar.

\- ¡Demonios! -Gritó con frustración

El joven agitó su mano hacía el cielo con fuerza y para su sorpresa la piedra que había estado tratando de levitar salió volando y aterrizó varios metros a su izquierda.

\- ¿Lo hice? -Preguntó Marco sin creerlo

\- ¡Lo hiciste! -Aplaudió el Rey- ¡Intentalo otra vez!

El príncipe agitó su mano pero esta vez ligeramente y sintió un cosquilleo en todo su brazo, otra piedra se levantó y quedó suspendida en el aire. Con su otra mano levantó otra roca y ahora dos piedras se elevaron en el aire, eso de la magia era nuevo para él y mantener a esas rocas elevadas le estaba causando un gran esfuerzo. Luego de unos minutos el joven las dejo caer.

\- No te preocupes si aun no puedes sostener las rocas por tanto tiempo, es cuestión de práctica hasta que puedas elevarlas y mantenerlas suspendidas por horas, incluso días sin tener que preocuparte por ellas...

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó Marco animado

\- Si, aquellos ladrillos que ves allá -Dijo el Rey señalando dos ladrillos que estaban suspendidos en el aire- Mi esposa y yo estamos haciendo una competencia para ver quien los mantiene mas tiempo lejos del suelo

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

\- Seis meses -Respondió el Rey complacido al ver la expresión asombrada de Marco- Como te digo es solo cuestión de practica hasta que te puedas elevar tu mismo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que salte la cascada?

\- ¿Siempre fue magia?

\- Siempre -Admitió el gobernante

\- Quiero hacerlo -Dijo decidido Marco

\- ¡Es muy difícil!

\- No me importa, ¡quiero intentarlo! -El joven se levanto del suelo y se concentró

La hora de la cena llegó y Marco no logró elevarse en el aire, era obvio aun era muy inexperto en el uso de la magia, aun así el chico no quería darse por vencido. Lo lograría, algún día.

Ambos hombres decidieron dejar el entrenamiento por el resto de aquel día, llegaron hasta el comedor y cenaron, era tarde así que Star y su madre ya habían comido, Marco no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, fue un día agotador, sin embargo él quería desearle las buenas noches a su mejor amiga así que en vez de ir a su habitación, estuvo largo rato intentando conseguir la de ella. Lo logró, Star estaba ocupada escribiendo en su diario y cuando vio a Marco salto de la cama y lo golpeó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando arriesgaste tu vida en esa estúpida prueba de valor!? -Exclamó

\- Yo... -Marco miro a su mejor amiga, era difícil describir sus emociones, enojo, alivio, preocupación, él no estaba seguro

Marco se acercó a ella y con ambos pulgares limpió las lágrimas de ella, entonces la joven princesa lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Si tu hubieras muerto, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado! -Espetó la princesa y el labio inferior le temblaba- ¡Estas loco! Y ¡Por Dios, te juro que casi me muero cuando me dijeron que te habías enfrentado a esa prueba!

\- Tranquila, estoy bien... -Dijo Marco con voz dulce

Star se mordió el labio con los ojos cristalizados.

\- No me vuelvas a hacer esto, ¡no vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro sin importar a quien lastimarás si algo te llegara a ocurrir! -Dijo ella señalándolo con el dedo

Marco le dio un beso en la frente y luego la abrazó, permanecieron así por unos cuantos segundos antes de que se separaran y Star le dijera a su mejor amigo.

\- Entonces... ¿Príncipe Marco Diaz?

\- Para ti siempre seré Marco -Susurro él y le aparto un mechón suelto de su cabello

Ella sonrió y lo besó lento disfrutando cada sensación que la cercanía de Marco le causaba, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, aquel peso en la boca del estomago, sus manos sudorosas y su corazón latiendo desbocado, estaba totalmente claro que se había enamorado, ¿por qué? ¿por qué de su mejor amigo?

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche -Pidió ella

\- ¿Segura? -Preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Sí...

* * *

 _Ok mis queridos lectores, a continuación la contestación de sus interesantes reviews:_

 **Byakko Yugure:** _¿Hotel Transilvania? Vi la película hace mucho tiempo y apenas recuerdo lo que sucedía así que disculpa por no entender la referencia... Gracias, siempre me ha gustado escribir escenas de baile donde puedo sacar a relucir mi amor por la música clásica, me ha gustado desde pequeña porque mi mamá me compraba los CDs de música clásica para niños y tengo un aprecio inmenso por ese genero, me alegro que hayas disfrutado de las canciones mi intención no es que tengan una playlist como Marco pero sí que por lo menos le agarren cariño a tan bonitas melodías,tranquilo muy pronto se aclarará todo y espero hacerlo de una manera que deje satisfechos a todos, estaré pendiente de tu siguiente review, una vez más gracias, nos leeremos luego..._

 **PGSanPa:** _Bueno yo quería ponerle un toque personal con diferentes melodías que me encantan, la luz roja envolvente nunca se me ocurrió pero seguro si colocaba esa referencia lo asumirían como poco original, sin embargo me alegro que te haya gustado mi versión, besos y abrazos. ¡Hasta pronto!_

 **KrissDomm:** _No estabas llorando, solo se te metió una escena romántica de Starco en el ojo ¿cierto? XD bueno creo que siempre les digo a mis lectores en las respuestas que ya se va a armar lo bueno y realmente no sé si será así, confiaré en mi buena escritura como me dijiste y haré el mejor final posible, que está más cerca que nunca. Gracias por tu lindo review y por supuesto por felicitarme, ¡abrazos!_

 **Yangnari:** _Pienso que deberías saberlo y es que me partí de la risa con tu review, me alegro que te allá gustado el otro fanfiction, a mi me encantó escribirlo, con respecto a lo de el condón.. Lo aclaré allá arriba, al inicio del fic, lamento decepcionarte pero no habrán más limonadas, no me siento lo suficiente inspirada como para lograr escribir otro que sea igual o mejor que el que pudiste apreciar en este fanfiction... Igual me siento contenta de que este te haya parecido genial, gracias por tu opinión espero encontrarme con otro review en este capitulo. ¡Saludos!_

 **Gamb12:** _¡Gracias por tu review! Lo leí hace poco porque estaba muy ocupada con los estudios y te juro que cuando lo leí me entraron unas ganas de actualizar y bueno aquí está la continuación, espero te guste este capitulo y lo continúes leyendo hasta el final.. ¡Bye!_

 **Karenpage:** _¡_ _Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegro un montón que mi fic te parezca genial, recién vi tu comentario y menos mal porque estuve a punto de actualizar sin responderte, aspiro que este capitulo te guste y me sigas acompañando en el resto del fanfic, ¡chao!_

 _So, disculpen la tardanza el colegio me tiene muy ocupada, está demás decirles que espero con ansias sus reviews, gracias los que me han estado acompañando en esta historia.. Pronto acabará pero no mi amor por la escritura ni el Starco. Quería hablarles acerca de una idea que me esta haciendo énfasis en la mente y es un One-Shot acerca del POV=Point Of View (punto de vista) de Star en el Baile de la Luna Roja. Obviamente narrado en primera persona y eso ¿qué piensan? Ansío leer sus respuestas, ¡besos y abrazos! ¡cuídense!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello... It's me_

 _¡Ok, no! Antes de que me lancen cuchillos, sartenes, tomates o lo primero que tengan a la mano deben escuchar mis sinceras disculpas. Lamento no haber actualizado desde hace un buen tiempo les diré la verdad, probablemente a ustedes les pareció una eternidad pero a mi particularmente no me pareció tanto tiempo. Otra razón fue que entre en crisis, por decirlo de alguna manera... Es que yo amo este fanfiction y pues al pensar que la siguiente actualización sería el fin, pues como que me desesperé porque todos tienen sus esperanzas puestas en mi para que haga un buen final, y tengo miedo de que no salga como ustedes lo esperan, que piensen que es muy empalagoso, o muy seco dependiendo de su punto de vista.. Ya escribí el final y estoy pensando en modificarlo porque no me convence, quiero que sea ¡perfecto! Y sé que no lo lograré porque no existe la perfección, pero lo que si aspiro es la aceptación de todos los que leen mis ideas que con mucho cariño me esfuerzo por expresarlas. Este no es el capitulo final, mi prodigiosa mente maestra :v me dio una maravillosa idea para alargar el fic, es un capitulo extra que no tenia pensado pero que sin embargo estará muy interesante._

 _Gracias por su paciencia, escribí un One-Shot de navidad, para que no se desesperaran esperando esta actualización y pues para dar señales de vida :'v también cambiando la portada del fic, (¿se dieron cuenta?) les quise demostrar que seguia viva y que subiría un capitulo nuevo pronto. ¡Amo la nueva portada! Es bien sexy.._

 _Para finalizar, porque ya escribí demasiado, quería dedicar este capitulo a dos amigas personales, únicas y especiales llamadas Maria y Dani ¡las adoro! :3 y sinceramente espero les guste este, también dedico este capitulo a Sebastian Urtaza quien es un nuevo lector y fan #1 (en su casa) de esta historia. En el próximo capitulo prometo dedicarlo a todos los lectores de que siempre me dejan un review.. ;)_

 _Una cosa más: ¡No rueden los ojos y lean!_

 _Los invito a seguirme en mis redes sociales:_

 _Instagram: somershilly_

 _Twitter: flechasdeoro_

 _Mi lema es: Si me sigues, te sigo.. Así que siganme y los sigo._

 _Deviantart: Somers Hilly ¿qué? ¿creían que solo escribía? Pues no, admito que no soy una experta pero al menos tengo pasión :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:** La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Glossaryck tenia una pequeña bolsa de cuero en sus manos, agito el pequeño saco y las monedas que habían dentro tintinearon, Glossaryck sonrió satisfecho. Le pagaría a Marco y no le debería más. Con un chasquido apareció en la recamara del nuevo príncipe y al no encontrarlo allí se extrañó porque aun era muy temprano para el desayuno, tal vez estaría con Star, de cualquier forma había venido a verla ¿no? Volvió a chasquear los dedos y reapareció en el cuarto de la princesa, lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, se oían risas y la atmósfera estaba llena de plumas.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -Inquirió en voz alta

\- ¡Oh por Dios Glossaryck! Casi me matas del susto, pensé que eras mi mamá.. -Dijo la princesa mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho dramáticamente

\- ¡Hey Glossaryck! -Saludó Marco con una sonrisa, el hombrecillo los miro expectante

\- Marco se quedo a dormir anoche, aunque al final terminamos haciendo una pijamada y no dormimos nada -Explicó Star soltando un bostezo

\- ¡Fue la mejor pijamada del mundo! -Dijo Marco y choco su palma con la de Star- Incluso pedimos una pizza, ¡aquí en Mewni!

\- La pizza es una comida universal -Sonrió la chica encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Hicieron una pijamada y no me invitaron? -Exclamó Glossaryck- ¡Han herido mis sentimientos!

\- Si mal no recuerdo, hace tiempo nos dijiste que no tenías sentimientos... -Dijo Marco

\- ¡Pero eso no les da derecho a excluirme de una pijamada donde hay pizza! -Manifestó Glossaryck

\- Escucha Glossryck, lo siento, realmente no sabía que iba a herir tus sentimientos... -Dijo la princesa con voz dulce y Marco solo se limitó a rodar los ojos- Pero, te prometo que... ¡Hoy desayunaremos pizza!

\- Glossaryck no tiene sentimientos Star... -Espetó Marco

\- ¿De verdad? -Los ojos de Glossaryck brillaron mientras hacia caso omiso al comentario de el joven

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es más.. ¿qué día es hoy? -Preguntó ella ignorando lo que había dicho Marco

\- Domingo -Respondió Marco con indiferencia

\- ¡Declaro que a partir de hoy los domingos serán de pizza y solo pizza! -Gritó la chica y Glossaryck aplaudió con vehemencia

\- ¡Eres la princesa más genial que me tocó instruir! -Dijo Glossaryck y Star sonrió cariño, sabia que él lo decía en serio, no solo por la pizza

\- ¿Y qué pasará con los domingos de burritos? -Inquirió Marco

\- Supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para los martes -Contestó la princesa- Glossaryck, ve y dile al chef real que hoy desayunaremos ¡pizza!

\- Como ordene, su alteza -Glossaryck se despidió con una reverencia

La princesa se giró y soltó un bostezo.

\- No debimos quedarnos despiertos -Dijo la chica a Marco, éste sonrió

\- Tu querías ver "Alicia a Través del Espejo" -Dijo él tranquilamente

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, ¡ella debió besar al Sombrero Loco cuando le dijo que se reencontrarían en los sueños, debió besarlo y decirle: ¡No Sombrerero, yo te amo y nos seguiremos viendo justo aquí.. Me quedaré contigo, porque eres la locura que me salva de la triste realidad! -Dijo la princesa dramáticamente, Marco sonrió

\- ¿Qué hay de su familia? -Preguntó Marco

\- Él es su familia -Contestó tranquilamente la chica

\- Me gusta más tu final, también me gustó como sonó: "Eres la locura que me salva de la triste realidad" -Manifestó el príncipe, a la chica se le marco una sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿A qué si? No sé de donde salió eso, solo se me ocurrió -Dijo ella

\- Eres toda una poeta -Admitió él mientras recordaba el poema que ella había formado en una de las visiones de la caverna

 _"Bésame, bésame hasta expirar,_

 _bésame hasta que mis labios duelan,_

 _Porque quiero que mi último aliento sea tuyo y de nadie más."_

\- ¿Tu crees? -Preguntó Star con una expresión divertida en el rostro

\- Sí, deberías empezar a escribir tus ideas en una libreta -Respondió Marco

Ella asintió y Marco se dispuso a ir a su habitación para arreglarse y estar presentable para el desayuno, sentía sus ojos pesados, no había dormido nada, cada vez que intentaban descansar a Star se le ocurría un juego o una idea para permanecer despiertos, cuando no era ella, era él quien hacia sugerencias, así fue como terminaron jugando "Monopoly", haciendo Karaoke, viendo películas y formulando teorías de lo que pasaría en la segunda temporada de "Stranger Things", a pesar de que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, Marco no le comentó a Star acerca de sus nuevos poderes, quería ser lo suficiente bueno como para impresionarla, iba a ser difícil pues ella era toda una experta, pero lo lograría. Se detuvo en la puerta de se habitación, decidió utilizar su magia para intentar abrirla, cerro los ojos, imagino la cerradura y todas sus piezas interiores, visualizó los engranajes moviéndose y para su sorpresa oyó un "clic" y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

\- ¿Lo hice? ¡Oh por Dios, lo hice! -Marco comenzó a reír emocionado, después se dio cuenta de que un guardia lo estaba mirando y entonces sonrió incómodamente metiéndose en su habitación temporal

"Cielos, aquí no hay privacidad". Pensó él joven

Marco se metió al baño con la intención de tomar una ducha relajante, cuando salió se sentía renovado y su cuerpo ya no le suplicaba que tomara una siesta, admitía que aun sentía un poco de sueño pero no lo suficiente como parecer un zombie.

Se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que encontró sobre su cama y supuso, que había dejado la madre de su mejor amiga, se miró en el espejo y le pareció tan extraño que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en príncipe y que la amistad entre él y Star había dejado de ser solo amistad hasta convertirse en una relación de amigos sin ninguna privación, era completamente irreal y Marco temió que todo fuera solo un sueño.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y negó con la cabeza, nada de esto era un sueño ni una visión, realmente era príncipe, realmente él y Star se besaban por diversión y realmente se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. Con estos pensamientos abrió la puerta y se encontró con el padre de ella.

\- ¡Hola Marco! -Saludó alegremente el Rey- ¿Te gustaría practicar algo de magia mientras caminamos al desayuno?

Marco sonrió. Aun se sentía inquieto por lo que sentía por la princesa y sabia que cuando regresara a la Tierra iba a sufrir una terrible depresión pero, allí frente al Rey, en el palacio de Mewni, en la dimensión de Star, era un príncipe, era alguien importante, allí podía querer a su amiga como un novio aunque fuera un juego, allí podía ser quien siempre había querido ser pero que sin embargo no había podido, podía ser el chico valiente, podía ser libre. Disfrutaría estos últimos momentos al máximo y cuando regresara a su hogar se encargaría de reparar su corazón roto, porque sabia que tarde o temprano se quebrantaría al no poder ser feliz al lado de la chica que amaba, porque amaba a Star Butterfly y conocía su destino cuando ella lo rechazara.

El Rey le enseñó algunos hechizos de magia para a hacer aparecer objetos, hacerse invisible y la famosa transportación, había visto muchas veces a Glossaryck desaparecer y reaparecer mágicamente con un chasquido de dedos pero jamas pensó que fuera tan complicado y que le dejara nauseas y mareos.

\- Te acostumbraras -Recitaba el Rey con voz calmada mientras Marco hacia un esfuerzo para no vomitar, la magia era a veces complicada

\- Eso espero -Dijo Marco quien aun sentía vértigo por intentar transportarse- Aunque, por los momentos prefiero caminar

El Rey soltó una carcajada con ganas.

\- ¿Siempre es difícil hacer magia? -Preguntó Marco minutos después cuando se recuperó del mareo- ¿A Star se le hizo complicado elevar objetos y transportarse?

\- Bueno, todo depende de cómo y con qué recursos te especializas en la magia, Star ha tenido su varita que tiene su propia fuente de magia, es una herramienta que le permite concentrar la magia necesaria para realizar algo, si ella no tuviera su varita, tendría que usar sus propios poderes y "Excavar Profundo" que es lo que tu haces, a mi hija se le hace fácil realizar hechizos porque con los poderes acumulados en la varita no necesita utilizar casi su magia interior, por supuesto hay excepciones en las que para realizar conjuros avanzados o muy poderosos une su magia con la de la varita para así tener más fuerza y potencia -Explicó el Rey

\- Entonces, si yo tuviera un báculo o una varita ¿podría hacer hechizos con mas facilidad? -Inquirió Marco

\- Naturalmente, aunque no solo varitas y báculos, sino cualquier objeto que tenga acumulado magia, éstos pueden ser anillos, collares, libros y cualquier cosa que elijas -Contestó el padre de Star

\- ¿Y yo podría hacer mi propia fuente de poder? -Indagó Marco

\- Claro, aunque te diré de una vez que no es fácil, tienes que escojer algo que sea muy importante para ti y comenzar a hechizar el objeto con tu propia magia, por si no lo sabes la magia no es como la energía que se recarga, si le pasas toda tu magia al objeto dejas de ser especial y puedes perder tus habilidades aunque tengas un báculo poderoso, por eso es de suma importancia que no traspases todo tu poder a un simple objeto inanimado, sino solo una pequeña parte -Dijo el hombre

\- Parece fácil... -Señaló Marco

\- En parte es fácil, en esa fase solo debes tener cuidado de no drenar toda tu magia de tu cuerpo, luego la cosa se pone mas complicada, debes buscar una fuente de poder ilimitada con la cual terminar de sellar el poder de tu fuente de poder, no creas que con solo una minúscula parte de tu magia en el objeto serás poderoso, para realmente tener poder debes terminar de impregnar tu báculo con otra fuente de magia que no te perjudique a ti ni al resto del mundo, en estos tiempos es difícil de encontrar una, porque en su mayoría han sido explotadas y se dice que han desaparecido, sin embargo aun quedan fuentes de magia y encontrarlas es lo difícil del proceso -Concluyó el Rey y en ese mismo instante llegaron al comedor donde el olor a pizza recién horneada le hizo dar cuenta a Marco de que se moría de hambre

Star saludó a su papá y a Marco agitando una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía un trozo de pizza de peperoni. El joven la saludo con una sonrisa y después de proferir un "buenos días" a la Reina comenzó a comer.

El desayuno en pocas palabras fue: "glorioso" todos se sentían satisfechos por la decisión de la princesa de desayunar pizza, Marco había estado pensando mucho en lo que le había dicho el Rey acerca del báculo y las fuentes de poder, le había encantado tanto la idea que estaba dispuesto a realizar su propio báculo, miró en su mano el anillo que la Reina le obsequio al pasar la prueba, sin duda era importante para él, pues representaba su nuevo título y la prueba que venció y que solo los mas valientes lograban vencer, era el objeto perfecto. Marco decidió después que esa sería su fuente de poder.

La voz de la Reina interrumpió sus cavilaciones cuando dijo:

\- Deberías llevar a Marco a recorrer Mewni, Star

\- ¡Yo estaba pensando justo en eso! -Profirió Star emocionada- ¡Incluso planeé a que lugares interesantes e Importantes de Mewni llevaría a Marco!

\- Deberías llevarlo a la biblioteca -Sugirió el Rey

\- ¡Oh Marco, te encantará la biblioteca, es inmensa y tiene millones de libros! -Repuso ella con los ojos brillantes

\- ¡Estoy seguro que todo lo que tienes planeado será genial! -Dijo él sonriéndole

Luego del delicioso desayuno Star sacó a Marco del castillo con la intención de mostrarle su hogar, el chico al ver las tiendas y las casas de los ciudadanos de dicha dimensión llego a la conclusión de que el sitio donde había crecido su amiga era muy bello, con su estilo victoriano y vida tan formal hizo que Marco asociara a Mewni con Londres. Caminaron por unas calles de piedra mientras veían a las personas apresuradas pasar, habían mujeres que iban ataviadas con preciosos vestidos de tafetán y muselina, el atuendo de los caballeros no era muy llamativo excepto cuando algunos llevaban sobre sus cabezas unos grandes sombreros.

\- Parece que en Mewni les gusta vestirse bien -Mencionó Marco

\- Eso creo, a los mewnianos les encanta utilizar ropa muy formal y copiar la moda de la Tierra que solía usarse en el siglo XIX

Marco miró a su mejor amiga sorprendido por sus conocimientos de historia sin embargo prefirió no objetar nada y dejar que ella siguiera hablando.

\- Muchas de las costumbres que se conocen en la Tierra han sido adoptadas de alguna dimensión del Universo, por ejemplo: comer palomitas de maíz cuando vez una película es una costumbre que nació originalmente en Mewni. También algunos de los magos más famosos de tu mundo sen han criado en esta dimensión y posteriormente han querido vivir en la Tierra y ganar algo de dinero con sus dones, es una ensalada de tradiciones que se van adquiriendo hasta hacerse habituales en nuestra vida -Explicaba Star

\- Estoy impresionado.. -Suspiró Marco ante tanta información- ¿Harry Houdini?

\- Era un mewniano -Contestó tranquilamente la princesa

\- ¿¡De verdad!?

\- Sí -Afirmó ella y se detuvo frente a una gigante estructura que tenia columnas similares a las del Partenon de Atenas

\- Dejame adivinar... -Empezó a hablar Marco- ¿La Tierra se copio de los patrimonios de Mewni?

\- En realidad fueron los mewnianos quienes se copiaron de la Tierra -Respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida

Ambos jovenes entraron en la biblioteca, al principio el príncipe creyó que iba a ser una biblioteca antigua con libros polvorientos por doquier pero al mirar su entorno su quijada se desencajó y miro con asombro las asombrosas estanterías con libros nuevos que habían sido ordenados con un sistema muy moderno.

Star se detuvo en la recepción donde estaba una bibliotecaria escribiendo algunas cosas en su computadora y solo advirtió la presencia de los amigos cuando estuvieron justo en frente de ella.

\- ¡Buenos días! -Saludó agradablemente- Soy Julith, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

\- ¡Hola! -Dijo la princesa- Soy Star y él es Marco, vinimos a leer...

Ella observo a Marco pidiendo que dijera algún genero en el que estuviera interesado.

\- Mmm.. Queremos leer acerca de Mewni, sí, nos gustaría saber acerca de sus historia -Hablo él cuando una idea hizo "clic" en u cerebro

\- De acuerdo, la sección de historia está en el tercer piso, las estanterías con los libros acerca de Mewni son la número 4, 5 y 6.. Aquí tienen unas pulseras para ambos que los ayudará a encontrar el camino -Explicó Julith

Los brazaletes eran color plateado y en el centro tenían una pequeña luz que se encendían cuando señalaban el camino correcto.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! -Se despidieron los chicos

\- De nada, ¡no olviden regresar la brazaletes cuando se vayan a ir de la biblioteca! -Advirtió con una sonrisa y siguió tecleando en su laptop

Los mejores amigos se metieron en un ascensor que los condujo al tercer piso, los brazaletes seguían brillando hasta que se apagaron justo cuando estaban frente a las estanterías que tenían los números 4, 5, y 6.

\- ¿Y Bien, Marco? -Preguntó la princesa leyendo los nombres de las enciclopedias- ¿Por qué escogiste esta sección?

\- La historia de Mewni me parece un tema interesante -Respondió el chico

Star presentía que su mejor amigo le escondía algo, pero no podía deducir lo que era. La chica meditó largo rato hasta que llego a la conclusión que tendría que sacarle la información sutilmente.

\- Marco, si te interesa tanto saber sobre Mewni yo te puedo ayudar, después de todo soy la princesa de esta dimensión -Dijo

\- Supongo, pero... -Marco sonaba nervioso y Star lo notó

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿qué estas escondiendo Marco Diaz? -Inquirió la chica apuntándole con el dedo

\- Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, además es una sorpresa y prometo decírtelo a su debido tiempo ¿ok? -Dijo Marco sinceramente y Star suspiró

\- De acuerdo

A ella no le gustaba la perspectiva de esperar a que Marco estuviera listo para contarle lo que sea que estuviera escondiendo, pero sabía que debía respetar su decisión. Se sentó en el frío piso de mármol y apoyó su cabeza en una de las estanterías, poco a poco comenzó a sentir sus ojos mas pesados, tenia sueño, mucho sueño. Al final terminó durmiéndose y Marco sonrió con cariño mientras continuaba hojeando los libros en busca de información sobre las fuentes de poder. El también acabó sentándose en el suelo junto a la princesa, él tercer piso estaba desierto y nadie los juzgaría por preferir sentarse en el marmol antes que en las correspondientes mesas de la biblioteca.

Había poca información acerca de las fuentes de poder, la mayoría estaban drenadas de su magia y otras pocas eran peligrosas y consideradas un mito. Marco también se cansó y terminó cediendo al sueño que aun no lo había abandonado del todo y que después de leer tanto empezó a sentir.

\- ¡Hola!

Star y Marco dieron un respingo al despertar de una manera tan abrupta por culpa de alguien. La chica chocó muy fuerte con una estantería al despertar que sin querer causó que se tambaleara y los libros comenzaran a caer, miró hacia arriba y soltó un chillido cuando vio una enciclopedia de gran proporción acercarse hasta su cara, espero el golpe pero este nunca llegó, en cambio pudo notar que el inmenso libro quedaba suspendido en el aire junto con los demás que ejemplares que habían empezado a abandonar sus lugares. Ella por un momento pensó que estaba excavando profundo pero segundos después se dio cuenta que quien estaba haciendo magia era su mejor amigo.

\- Oh por Dios.. -Susurró maravillada mientras Marco regresaba los libros a su sitio- ¡Esto era lo que estabas escondiendo!

Marco se sonrojó cuando observo a su amiga mirarlo con asombro, él no quería que se enterara de esta manera, él hubiera preferido hacerlo de una manera mas especial y significativa.

\- Esperaba contártelo cuando fuera lo suficiente bueno... Porque sabes, tu haces todas esas cosas maravillosas y yo apenas puedo mantenerme en pie cuando me transporto unos metros, yo quería impresionarte -Explicó Marco

\- ¡Marco y lo estoy! ¡Estoy maravillada, impresionada y todos los demas sinónimos que se te ocurran! -Exclamó Star

\- ¿De verdad? -Inquirió él

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿desde cuándo practicas magia?

\- Desde ayer en la noche, pero no es gran cosa... No soy tan bueno como tu y por eso estoy intentando mejorar mis habilidades con..

\- ¡No seas modesto! -Interrumpió la chica- ¿Sabes todo lo que me llevo hacer levitar un libro pesado excavando profundo? ¡Dos días! ¡Y tu hiciste eso y levantaste otros, en uno solo! Marco, no te sientas menos que yo porque creeme cuando te digo que tienes un gran talento

\- Disculpen... -Dijo una niña de ojos azules y cabello castaño que estaba en frente de ellos

Los mejores amigos dejaron de mirarse para centrarse en la presencia de la pequeña niña que antes los había despertado y ahora los observaba con ojos asustadizos.

\- Yo lo siento, no quería despertarlos, bueno si quería.. ¡No! Perdón, no quería pero era necesario.. Yo.. -Star y Marco estaban desconcertados, la niña hablaba tan rápido que no entendían ni una palabra de lo que decía

De pronto ella comenzó a sollozar y Star corrió a abrazarla materialmente.

\- Tranquila pequeña... Escucha, Marco y yo no te entendemos porque hablas muy rápido.. -Dijo la princesa con dulzura

\- Pero, si nos explicas que te pasa con calma te podremos ayudar, no tengas miedo pues no te haremos daño ¿ok? -Agregó Marco

Ella asintió y luego de unos minutos dijo.

\- Me llamo Arilyn, no acostumbro a venir sola a la biblioteca pero hoy nana me dio permiso a venir por mi cuenta... Pero, resulta que me perdí y luego los vi a ustedes y... -Arilyn no pudo seguir porque rompió en llanto

Star la sostuvo en sus brazos para tranquilizarla y Marco le decía que la ayudarían a regresar a su hogar.

Ambos jóvenes se llevaron a la niña con la intención de devolverla a sus padres, entregaron los brazaletes y cuando se disponían a salir la bibliotecaria los detuvo y les hizo algunas preguntas con respecto a la pequeña, ellos le explicaron que la querían llevar a su casa y después de varias preguntas sobre sus identidades ella los dejó ir.

\- Disculpadme su alteza, por no haberla reconocido antes.. Fue un placer tenerla aquí -Se despidió Julith

Star y Marco pasearon por las calles de Mewni mientras la pequeña señalaba el camino que debían seguir para llegar a su casa. Poco antes de llegar a su destino, Marco se detuvo en una heladería y compró tres helados.

\- No sé como diablos voy a gastar el resto del dinero en la Tierra.. Dudo que lo acepten en el supermercado -Dijo Marco viendo las monedas doradas

\- ¡Marco! -Exclamó alarmada Star- ¡No puedes decir malas palabras en frente de Arilyn!

\- Lo siento -Dijo él y sonrió al ver a Star con los labios llenos de helado de fresa

\- Tienes helado aquí y aquí -Dijo señalando las comisuras de la boca de su amiga- ¿Quieres que te lo quite?

\- Me encantaría -Agradeció ella y después agregó al descubrir las intenciones de él- Pero te recuerdo que hay niños aquí

El príncipe sonrió y buscó varias servilletas para limpiarse. Cuando terminaron con los helados siguieron su camino, la casa de Arilyn era muy bonita, tenia un bello jardín de rosas y estaba rodeada de abedules. Al llegar tocaron la puerta de pino, y salio a abrir una señora entrada en años de mirada bondadosa.

\- ¡Arilyn! -Exclamó la mujer

\- ¡Nana! -Gritó de alegría Arilyn

\- ¡Me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejadomir sola!

\- No importa, nana, al principio me perdí pero ellos me ayudaron -Explicó la pequeña

La mujer suspiró y abrazó a Arilyn, luego miró a Star y a Marco con una gran sonrisa y les agradeció por todo.

\- Soy Írisel, si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa ¡no duden en pedírmelo! Estoy profundamente agradecida de tener a Arilyn de vuelta -Dijo

\- De nada -Dijo Star con una sonrisa sincera- Fue un placer ayudar a Arilyn

\- Estoy de acuerdo -Habló después Marco y agregó dirigiéndose a la niña- ¡Pórtate bien y continua leyendo muchos libros!

Arilyn se sonrojo cuando Marco le dio un beso en la frente y asintió apresuradamente.

\- Perdonen por haber interrumpido su lectura, si les sirve de algo, nana sabe muchas cosas y tal vez ella los pueda ayudar -Dijo Arilyn

Marco meditó unos momentos entre decirle o no decirle a una desconocida lo que quería hacer, Írisel parecía de confianza y buena persona, sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro de que pudiera ser de ayuda.

\- Quieres saber sobre las fuentes de poder, ¿no es así? -Pregunto Irisel retóricamente

El príncipe asintió estupefacto y Star también miró a Írisel asombrada, aunque la joven princesa no sabia que era mas extraño una anciana adivina o Marco buscando información de las fuentes de poder. Información que ella conocía perfectamente, ¡era una princesa heredera! Tenia que saber acerca de la política, economía, historia y además las tantas leyendas de su dimensión, ¿por qué su mejor amigo no le preguntó nada?

\- Pasen -Dijo apartándose de la puerta con una sonrisa afable- Tengo muchas cosas que contarles

Los mejores amigos obedecieron y se internaron en la bella casa de campo, Írisel llamó a una doncella y les pidió que trajera té y galletas. Luego de pedir el té la anciana llevó a los dos jóvenes a la biblioteca y los hizo sentarse, la doncella llegó en un santiamén y aunque a ninguno de los dos les gustara el té, bebieron de las tazas de porcelana para tener algo que hacer. Marco se sentía inquieto y lo demostraba moviendo sus manos efusivamente, Star quien estaba acostumbrada a comportarse en situaciones extrañas como esta, entrelazó la mano de su amigo y la de ella con la intención de calmarlo, él sonrió y soltó una bocanada de aire.

\- No se asusten, soy clarividente -Explicó Írisel- Hoy tuve una visión, dos jóvenes muy unidos vendrían a mi puerta y uno de ellos necesitaba información sobre las fuentes de poder, me temo que no sé acerca del tema... Pero su alteza aquí presente sabe algo

Star la miró anonadada, definitivamente era una clarividente, la princesa nunca le había mencionado que era de la nobleza, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que supiera de su titulo por las noticias, ¡no! En realidad sí es clarividente, no había noticias recientes de Star desde que se mudó a la Tierra.

\- Supongo que si tengo información, hay una leyenda sobre las fuentes de poder que hasta el momento parece ser verdadera, mi padre me contó que en el fondo del Lago Oscuro hay una cueva subterranea, y en esa cueva está la fuente de poder.. Es la misma fuente con la cual sellaron la magia de mi varita -Explicó Star

La clarividente asintió pensativa y luego dijo:

\- La leyenda es cierta, la única forma de entrar a la cueva es buceando así que deben estar dispuestos a nadar.. En mi visión aparecía una serie de números que creo que necesitarán para entrar a la cueva

\- ¿Cuáles son? -Preguntó Marco que aun estaba sorprendido por todo

\- 3,141592 -Recitó Írisel quien tenia en sus manos un papel

\- ¿Pi? -Preguntó Marco extrañado

\- ¿Qué? -Articuló Írisel sin comprender lo que Marco quiso decir

\- Pi, es el número que resulta de dividir longitud de una circunferencia por su diámetro -Explicó Star y Marco la miró como si de pronto a su mejor amiga le hubieran salido verrugas

\- ¿Qué? -Replicó ella a la defensiva- A veces le presto atención a las clases de matemáticas

Marco se frotó las sienes, todo era muy extraño, clarividentes, niñas perdidas, Star teniendo conocimientos de matemática, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

\- En fin, estoy segura que los números les serán de mucha ayuda si quieren utilizar la fuente de poder del Lago Oscuro..

\- Es tan extraño los acontecimientos que nos atrajeron a este lugar -Mencionó la chica

\- Todo estaba planeado -Admitió Írisel- En mi visión me pedían que no acompañara a Arilyn a la biblioteca, estuve a punto de no cumplir con las instrucciones, es decir ¿qué lógica había en dejar ir a esa pequeña sola? No lo comprendía, hasta que los vi en mi puerta

\- De verdad, le agradecemos mucho la información que nos ha dado.. -Dijo Marco con una sonrisa

\- De nada, aunque aun me falta decirles algunas cosas.. Princesa, ¿me acompaña al jardín? Lo que debo mencionarle es algo privado

Star asintió y siguió a Írisel al jardín trasero, el lugar estaba abarrotado de rosales, peonías, margaritas, claveles, amapolas, violetas y un sin fin de flores hermosas, olía delicioso y a la princesa le pareció el jardín más hermoso del mundo.

\- Alteza, en una visión recibí un mensaje para usted: "Entrenad al futuro Rey de Mewni" -Habló Írisel

"Entrenad al futuro Rey de Mewni". Star meditó las palabras, verdaderamente no sabía quien era el futuro Rey de Mewni, ¡ella aun no sabia quién seria su esposo! ¿A quién debía entrenar?

\- Permiteme ayudarte -Dijo Írisel como si le leyera la mente y con su dedo índice le toco la frente a la princesa

Nítidas imágenes le llegaron a la mente a Star, ella se llevo una mano a la boca y soltó una exclamación ahogada, en las imágenes aparecía un chico alto, guapo, con sonrisa afable y ojos cafés, en las visiones aparecía: Marco.

\- Marco.. -Susurró ella cuando Írisel dejo de mostrarle las imágenes

\- Debes prepararlo, un Rey debe saber de economía, historia y política del país que va a gobernar

La chica no sabia que decir, estaba estupefacta ¿Marco, su futuro esposo? Parecía imposible, todo parecía un sueño, uno muy hermoso.

\- Que Marco sea un buen Rey depende de ti -Repuso la clarividente y haciendo un ademán invitó a Star para que la volviera a seguir

Al entrar en la biblioteca la princesa observó a Marco quien estaba con Arilyn leyendo un cuento, esta escena le pareció a Star preciosa y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago al pensar que Marco podría ser el padre de sus hijos. El chico la miro y ella apartó la mirada sonrojada, luego se reprochó a sí misma por estar teniendo pensamientos así. Las visiones de los clarividentes se equivocaban y era mejor para ella no ilusionarse.

\- Fue un placer tenerlos aquí, Marco cuando estés en el agua toma una algas que hay en el fondo del lago muy cerca de la cueva, son deliciosas para preparar sushi -Dijo la mujer y sonrió con cariño

\- Gracias -Dijo Marco correspondiéndole amablemente

Los dos mejores amigos se despidieron de Írisel y Arilyn con la promesa de que las irían a visitar muy pronto.

\- ¿Listo para sumergirte en el Lago Oscuro por una aventura? -Inquirió la joven emocionada

\- Solo estoy listo si estas conmigo -Respondió Marco y le tomó la mano

Ella sonrió enternecida y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

* * *

 _Una vez mas: ¡lo siento! Este tiempo las pasé disfrutando con my family y luchando para que no me banearan de un grupo Starco en Facebook :'v ¡lo logré señores! ¡soy inmortal!_

 _Muy bien, ahora una de mis partes favoritas en la historia, contestar sus lindos reviews:_

 **Byakko Yugure:** _Sí, supongo que ya era hora de que Marco estuviera a la altura de Star, quería hacerlo realista, por mas que sea con amor no se va al supermercado a comprar comida :'v así me dice mi adorable abuelita :3 y pues lo de la magia pensé que Marco se vería mas guapo si practicaba magia *-* como sabrás soy muy dramática y pues me encanta repartir drama por el mundo, de allí la horrible pesadilla y la liberación c: oye cuando leí que mi fic había sido como un alivio para ti.. Pues me puse de lo mas sentimental y me dije: "¡Hillary, para eso es que escribes.. Para hacer sentir bien a las personas!" gracias por no haberme hecho spoiler, fíjate que leí tu review en la mañana y en la tarde vi el capitulo de Bon Bon, sí, lo vi días después del estreno porque resulta que veo los capítulos por y allí lo subieron un poquito tarde, igual amo esa pagina es mi salvación ya que me odia, a mi y a mi tablet D: cambiando el tema ¡por Glob! ¡Broken esta mas genial imposible! Y en cuanto "Entre Amigos" la trama es buena, leí las primeras paginas y el resto las salté, sonará extraño pero me incomoda ver cómics así.. I know ¡soy rara! :'( osea, escribo escenas de sexo pero no las veo... :'v y bueno, si te sirve de algo, uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo fue ver Hotel Transilvania otra vez y la segunda película, cuando lo haga pasaré a leer los fanfictions de el escritor que me sugeriste y te escribiré un PM sobre lo que pienso :) no te preocupes, te dije que me fascinan los reviews bien largos, ojalá todos mis lectores fueran como tu ¡gracias y cuidate!_

 **PGSanPa:** _¡Ay! a mi ese capitulo me rompió el corazón, pero oye, por lo menos tu tienes con quien compartir tu disgusto, tienes alguien que te entiende... Yo no, ninguno de mis amigos ve la serie, solo mi hermano menor y el nos tan fanático del Starco como yo que hasta fanfictions de esa pareja hago XD tal vez te sonará extraño mi loco pensamiento pero creo que Star y Marco debieron haber caído por el agujero *-* no sé ¿te imaginas a ambos intentando sobrevivir y experimentando ese gran problema juntos? ¡Pero bueno! Nos leemos después, ¡chau!_

 **AnaAsato13:** _¡Gracias por amar mi trabajo! Lo hago con cariño para todos ustedes :3_

 **MelanipuntoG:** _¡Hola! Tiempo sin leer tus reviews, ok debes tener cara de poker en estos momentos XD es que tu user me parecía conocido y me acorde que fuiste una de mis seguidoras en "Amor Inesperado" ¡gracias! Me siento feliz de que te haya gustado el lemon, espero que notaras mi avance en eso de hacer ese tipo de escenas, porque en "Amor Inesperado" lo hice del asco (aunque todos dijeran lo contrario) XD ¡otra fan de Chopin!¡Yay! Bueno ¿entonces no conoces SVTFOE? Te diré que es una serie muy buena y vale la pena verla, me parece extraño e interesante que leas mi historia sin conocer los personajes ni la serie y que a pesar de eso te haya gustado, ¡gracias por tu corrección! Estuve como loca leyendo el capitulo de nuevo buscando el error y pues tienes razón ¡gracias! Son cosas que se me escapan y agradezco me corrijan. Nunca mencionaste Star Wars, así que don't worry! :) ¡saludos!_

 **Whoovesgc:** _Hello! Bueno a mi me encantan los textos largos así que no te cohibas de hacerlo, :) ¡gracias! Estoy contenta porque te gusta mi trabajo, espero lo sigas leyendo hasta el final, ¡besos!_

 **Polomanhalo:** _¡Hey! Pues... Actualizo cuando quiero (las ventajas de ser escritor c:) así que lamento no darte fecha específica, espero disfrutes mi fanfiction ¡saludos!_

 **Getsugatenshuo:** _¡Gracias! :D_

 **Ivanyusei:** _Tu review me llego al corazón, 3 ¡muchísimas gracias! Te comprendo cuando me dices que buscabas como loco un fic Starco que valiera la pena, yo hace unos meses estaba como tu y pues como no conseguí uno, decidí escribir yo misma un buen fanfiction acerca de esta pareja, :3 y bueno gracias a ti, ahora me doy cuenta que mi objetivo fue logrado, espero que continúes leyendo mi trabajo.. ¡Me siento tan feliz de que te guste mas el Starco y que yo haya tenido que ver con eso! ¡abrazos!_

 **Maria:** _¡Aww! Gracias mi Yang, espero sigas leyendo lo que escribo ¡te quiero mucho!_

 **Franco:** _Aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo, espero te este gustando lo que escribo. :3_

 **Guest:** _¡Oh mi querido lector anónimo! Por supuesto que voy a seguir con mi historia, el hecho de que no actualicé en dos meses ¿o eran tres :'v? no significa que me olvidé de lo que tengo pendiente ;) ¡besos!_

 **Pacman:** _Mi querido señor Pacman, no fue mi intención torturarlo y espero que este capitulo compense la espera, ¡saludos! :v_

 **My:** _Ya continué, sorry... :'v_

 **Jose:** _¡Hola! Ya lo seguí y por supuesto que terminaré esta historia, como veras no deje de lado a Glossaryck, aquí apareció y desde un principio he tomado en cuenta que aparecería en el transcurso de el fic, me alegro que te haya gustado mi trabajo, sí admito que no es el estilo de Marco ser tan atrevido pero ¡culpemos a la edad y a las hormonas! Quise representarlo en este fanfiction de esta manera porque seria una faceta de este personaje que particularmente me gustaría ver en la serie... ¡Gracias por tus reviews! ¡Hasta pronto!_

 _Me escribieron mas reviews de lo que esperaba, ya los últimos fueron bien desesperados, :'v en fin, estuve revisando las estadísticas de visitas en mi historia y quede de lo mas contenta al enterarme que nada mas en el mes de diciembre tuve ¡1.681visitas! Y en enero: 1757 *0* estuve bailando un buen rato al ver las estadisticias.. También me emocione al ver los lugares de donde leían mi historia así que quisiera mandarle muchos besos y abrazos a mis queridos lectores de: México, (donde más me leen n.n) Perú, *3* Argentina, (¡adoro a los argentinos!) Venezuela, 3 Chile, :v España, *-* Brasil, :) Colombia, (¡Besos!) El salvador, *w* ¡Estados Unidos! (Hi, I want tell you, thank you so much for reading my story! If you can write me a review, I'll really aprecciate it, isn't matter if you write in English, I'll understend you!) Costa Rica, ^-^ Ecuador, •u• Canadá *o* (I really love Canada!) Panamá (algún día estaré allí) Paraguay, ^u^ República Dominicana, c: Guatemala :* Portugal, :D Nicaragua, ;) Francia, (Saludos a Marinette y a Adrian \\*-*/) Irlanda, :o Australia, •o• Bolivia -u- y Honduras. ^^_

 _Si viste tu país allí, debes dejarme un review :'v ¡besos y abrazos! Los aprecio bastante, sí incluso a ustedes lectores fantasmas ;)_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto y no se desesperen si tardo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour..._

 _Sinceramente, no tengo palabras para defenderme esta vez por todo el tiempo que los he hecho esperar, también me da flogera utilizar mi labia para persuadirlos de que no me maten por la larga espera, así que solo espero que acepten mis más humildes disculpas, sé que he sido muy cruel por no actualizar y no tengo justificación ¡discúlpenme! No puedo prometerles que no volverá a suceder pero sí prometo seguir este fanfiction hasta el final... ¡los quiero y gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia! :')_

 _Capitulo dedicado a:_

 _- **Sebastian Urtaza,** mi querido amigo canon 7u7r (podría decir muchas buenas cosas sobre ti, pero luego mis lectoras te roban por ser tan goals y yo me quedo sin fan #01 :v)_

 _- **ByakkoYugure** , el joven de los reviews que me llegan al corazón *-* si todos los lectores fantasmas empezaran a ser más como tu, estoy segura de que este seria un mundo mejor :')_

 _- **KrissDomm** , adoro tus reviews, siempre son tan lindos y me sacan muchas sonrisas... Sinceramente, agradezco mucho tu apoyo :3_

 _- **GEMITHA0208** , aunque tu review llegó un poco tarde, disfruté leyendolo mucho... Aprovecho para decir que eres una escritora con gran potencial y llegarás lejos, amiga ;)_

 _ **PGSanPa,**_ _porque siempre me sacas una sonrisa con tus reviews :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:** La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

\- ¡De ninguna manera tomaré esa cosa! -Exclamó Marco asqueado

Star lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Debes hacerlo o sino, no podrás respirar bajo él agua -Dijo y le paso un vaso que tenia un líquido verde oscuro, muy espeso

\- ¿No conoces una manera más "normal" para poder respirar bajo el agua? -Inquirió observando con terror la bebida

\- Marco, esto es Mewni, nada aquí forma parte de tu concepto de normalidad -Espetó ella

\- ¡Pero no quiero tomarlo! -Dijo él devolviéndole el vaso- ¡Y huele horrible!

Ella rodó los ojos, Marco se estaba comportando como un niño.

\- Marco no sabe tan mal, ¡prueba un poco! -Animó la princesa le puso el vaso cerca de los labios

El joven se apartó y corrió despavorido. Star emprendió una carrera y lo persiguió por todo el lugar para hacer que se tomara el brebaje, gracias a Dios no había nadie que los mirara extraño. La princesa lo alcanzó y lo jaló de la camiseta haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo. Ella se sentó sobre su abdomen con la intención de someterlo con su peso.

\- Muy bien, Marco ¡es suficiente! Me hiciste correr por todo el lugar, ahora te tomarás este jugo -Dijo ella y le acercó la bebida

Marco como ultimo recurso golpeo el vaso que ella le extendía y su contenido se derramó en la tierra cerca de la orilla del Lago Oscuro. Star soltó una exclamación y miro a su mejor amigo con las cejas frucidas en desaprobación.

\- Te dije que no pensaba tomarme eso -Se defendió y ella suspiró con resignación

\- ¿Y bien? Dime la grandiosa idea que nos hará respirar bajo el agua -Dijo la princesa con un ligero tono de reproche

\- No te enojes -Respondió el chico y sentó aun con Star encima de él

Marco tomo el rostro de la princesa y beso sus labios delicadamente, ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no seguirle el beso pero al final su corazón ganó y terminó correspondiéndole a el príncipe, él sonrió y con una nueva idea en mente dijo:

\- ¿Qué te parece si buceamos al estilo terrestre?

\- Tendrás que explicarme como se hace porque no conozco ese método -Dijo ella y él mostró una gran sonrisa, las cosas terrestres eran su especialidad

 **-.-.-.-**

La chica mordiéndose el labio inferior, observaba el equipo de buceo de su mejor amigo, ambos habían regresado al palacio y le habían pedido a un sirviente que lo buscara en la casa de Marco mientras ellos almorzaban.

\- ¿Eso es seguro? -Preguntó la princesa señalando el traje

\- Muchísimo mas seguro que tu bebida -Dijo él y ella volcó los ojos

Marco y Star salieron cargando los trajes y los tanques de oxigeno en una mochila, mientras se dirigían al Lago Oscuro la chica decidió hablarle a su mejor amigo acerca de Mewni. Ella creía en las profecías aunque la de Írisel le parecía un poco lejana e incierta, sin embargo los conocimientos que podría darle a Marco no le vendrían nada mal.

\- Marco, tu siempre me cuentas cosas de la Tierra y a mi me gustaría hacer lo mismo -Empezó a decir y él asintió con media sonrisa animándola a que siguiera hablando- Mewni se considera una dimensión próspera, su principal fuente de ingresos es la agricultura, siendo el comercio de maíz lo más común, Mewni es una dimensión que se rige por una Monarquía Constitucional, es decir que el poder del Rey está sujeto a la constitución y la soberanía reside en el pueblo a través de sus representantes, esto hace que haya un equilibrio en la política

\- Nunca te había escuchado hablar de algo con tanta formalidad y pasión -Expresó Marco asombrado y ella se sonrojó levemente

-Hablar de cosas serias no es muy común en mi, aunque eso no significa que sea una ignorante en lo referente a mi tierra -Respondió y continuó con su charla- En Mewni como el resto de las dimensiones existen las clases sociales, por fortuna aquí el índice de personas que forman parte de la clase baja no es alarmante, aunque sí hay una mínima parte de personas incluidas en esta clase.. Nunca se ha podido arreglar este problema, simplemente esa pequeña parte prefiere quedarse allí antes que intentar superarse

\- ¿Qué hay de la educación? -Preguntó él con gran interés

\- La educación es privada, aunque mi padre inventó un sistema de becas para las personas con bajos recursos que quieran superarse, cuando los niños que tienen padres que no pueden costear sus estudios cumplen los 7 años, se les realiza una prueba.. Si la pasan, entonces se les otorga una beca que durará un año, luego dependiendo de su rendimiento académico se deducirá si se le sigue pagando los estudios o no -Respondió Star

\- Interesante, pero ¿cómo hacen los niños para pasar la prueba? No tienen dinero para pagar libros o tal vez no saben leer -Acotó el joven

\- La principal biblioteca de Mewni es pública, de esta forma cualquiera puede utilizarla incluyendo los niños con poco dinero que quieran estudiar para intentar pasar las pruebas y ser alguien importante algún día, también hay maestros que están en la biblioteca dispuestos a enseñar a todos los que quieran aprender a leer y escribir -Explicó ella con orgullo

\- Es un buen sistema -Meditó Marco- ¿Qué preguntas hay en la prueba?

\- De todo, se les pregunta de música, lógica, arte, y también se les pide que respondan algunas preguntas personales como: ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar? Y así, la idea de la prueba es medir sus conocimientos en las distintas áreas de estudios que existen mientras se toma en cuenta sus deseos personales -Respondió la princesa

\- Todo es muy bueno pero... ¿no han pensado en hacer de la educación un derecho? Me refiero a que yo apoyo que haya al menos una institución pública -Opinó Marco

\- Yo sí, pero no es algo de lo que mis padres se hayan preocupado... A veces quisiera cambiar el sistema pero tengo miedo de fracasar -Confesó la princesa tímidamente

\- Star, en la mayoría de los países de la Tierra la educación es pública... No es un sistema que haya fracasado, así que no tengas miedo de cambiar y deshacerte de las viejas costumbres porque si sientes que vas a caer solo recuerda que yo estaré allí para sostenerte

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó la chica con un gran brillo en los ojos

\- Lo prometo, Star..

\- ¡Gracias! -Musitó ella apretándole la mano calurosamente

Caminaron por varios minutos antes de que a Marco le entrara mas curiosidad por saber acerca de la dimensión de su mejor amiga, hasta ahora todo lo que ella le había contado era interesante y cada vez quería saber más.

\- ¿Y hay inseguridad?

\- Desgraciadamente, aunque no es tan grave, solo unos pocos robos al año y los asesinatos no son muy comunes, casi siempre son por monstruos o por venganzas -Contó la princesa

\- Y supongo que como Mewni no es tan grande su gente es muy unida ¿verdad? -Supuso Marco

\- No digo que los Mewnianos sean muy unidos pero se respetan mutuamente, así que en parte tienes razón -Coincidió la chica

\- Me encanta tu dimensión, es muy justa y equilibrada -Dijo Marco con un brillo en sus ojos- Y por todo el conocimiento que tienes me hace pensar que seras una gran reina algún día

\- Eso espero -Contestó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, ser reina le daba escalofríos

\- Lo serás -Afirmó el príncipe

Llegaron a la orilla del gran lago y se colocaron el equipo de buceo, al sumergirse en el agua Marco entendió el porque le pusieron "Lago Oscuro" al inmenso lugar, su agua era muy densa y de un peculiar color negro, a pesar de eso él y Star se las arreglaron para abrir camino entre las algas y peces que allí habitaban, el Sol reflejado en la superficie era un factor favorecedor para ellos pues les proporcionaba la luz suficiente para adaptarse al inhóspito entorno.

Star realmente no sabia lo que buscaban, la única referencia que tenían era la de aquellas leyendas que su padre contaba y explicaban que la fuente de poder estaba en un cueva, pero hasta los momentos no se habían tropezado con nada parecido. Siguió mirando en todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrarse con el dichoso lugar pero tan solo pudo avistar lo que parecía ser la cola de un pez muy grande. La princesa abrió los ojos perpleja, eso no era un pez normal, parecía una sirena.

Su padre desde pequeña le había contado que en el fondo del lago habían seres extraños incluyendo a las sirenas pero que a pesar de eso, ellas nunca se acercaban a los mewmanos pues eran muy tímidas, alguna razón tendría que tener aquella sirena para permanecer a tan corta distancia de ellos. La chica fingió que aun no la había visto y siguió con el recorrido sin dejar de observar los movimientos de la sirena. No parecía ser una amenaza y poco tiempo después Star dejó de seguir sus movimientos pues ella parecía haberse desvanecido, la princesa supuso que se había aburrido y había regresado a su hogar. Luego descubrió que estaba muy equivocada, la curiosa sirena se plantó frente a Marco sorprendiéndole, él intentó alejarse pero ella lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lanzando una sonrisa burlona a Star desapareció con un destello.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Star tuvo que ordenar sus pensamientos para tratar de entender lo que había pasado, lo primero que hizo fue salir a la superficie a respirar aire fresco, ¡aquella sirena se había llevado a Marco! Ella nunca pensó que aquel espécimen estaba interesada en él, aunque ¿quién no? Marco era muy guapo. Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

\- ¡Fantástico! A este paso Marco jamás sera el Rey de Mewni -Espetó la princesa con tono mordaz a la nada- Primero Jackie, luego Heckapoo, Janna, aunque fue momentáneo, y ahora aquella sirena

La joven se restregó la mano en la cara y con una actitud decidida se dijo.

\- Aunque seas o no mi futuro esposo, Marco ¡te rescataré! Nada nos separará mientras yo pueda impedirlo

 **-.-.-.-**

Marco observó su alrededor, había toda clase de trastos desplegados por cada rincón de lo que parecía ser una caverna. El chico gruñó con pesar.

 _"¡No otra cueva, por favor!"_ **. Pensó**

Segundos después se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, frente a él estaba una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos grises, era muy hermosa a pesar de que ella parecía tener una expresión contrariada. Marco intentó acercarse a ella pero la chica se apartó.

\- ¡Oh por todos los mares! ¡Eres el mewmano más guapo que he visto! -Exclamó la sirena

\- De hecho soy un humano -Aclaró Marco

\- Oh... Esto es malo, ¡muy malo! ¡Secuestré a un humano! ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Papá me matará! -La sirena gritaba alterada y Marco comenzó a asustarse

\- Oye, cálmate... -Habló Marco

\- ¿¡Qué me calme!? ¿¡Estoy a punto de ir a la cárcel por secuestrarte y tu solo me pides que me calme!? -Gritó ella

\- Bueno sí, de todas formas si yo hubiese sido un mewmano ¿no estarías también en problemas? -Dijo Marco

\- ¡Claro que no! -Espetó la sirena- Cuando un mewmano y una sirena se aman pueden estar juntos, porque aunque nuestros cuerpos sean diferentes, aun seguimos siendo de la misma dimensión, un humano es otro caso distinto ¡eres de otra dimensión y a la vez una especie muy distinta! Jamás funcionaria una transformación en ti y por eso se volvió ilegal tener una relación romántica con un humano

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes podemos arreglarlo, ahora que te diste cuenta podemos arreglar tu error... Si me dejas ir no te pasará nada -Dijo con voz persuasiva Marco

\- Pero... ¡Yo no quiero separarme de ti! Tal vez aun no lo veas pero te aseguro que somos el uno para el otro -Replicó la sirena

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó el chico luego de rodar los ojos con exasperación

\- Lyra, ¿y tu?-Dijo suavemente la sirena mientras se recogía un mechón y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja

\- Me llamo Marco... Escucha Lyra, ya dijiste que es ilegal y yo no pertenezco a este mundo... Me sentiría muy triste si no puedo regresar a mi mundo, odiaría no volver a ver a mi familia -Explicó él

\- Yo puedo ser tu familia, nos podemos casar en otra dimensión donde nuestra relación sea legal y sobre aquella chica, Star... Te prometo ser mucho mejor que ella

\- Agradezco tus intenciones pero realmente deseo volver a casa ¿me dejarás ir?

Lyra lo meditó por un rato antes de asentir con tristeza.

\- Te dejaré ir si me das tres cosas -Espetó la sirena con una sonrisa

\- ¿Cuáles son esas cosas?

\- Quiero las tres cosas que más valores -Recitó la sirena

\- Y si mejor te preparo algo delicioso para comer, estoy seguro que el sushi te encantará -Dijo Marco

\- De acuerdo -Refunfuñó ella- Pero si no me gusta el sushi ese del que hablas tendrás que besarme

\- Muy bien, es una promesa -Cedió Marco quien confiaba fervílmente en sus dotes culinarias

El chico le tendió la mano a la sirena para estrecharsela y ella con algo de temor apretó su mano. En es mismo instante hubo una gran explosión que hizo volar rocas por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Marco, Marco! ¿¡Estás aquí!? -Gritaba la princesa

Cuando el polvo de las rocas se hubo disipado, Marco logró divisar la figura de Star que lo buscaba con desesperación.

\- ¡Aquí estoy, Star! -Exclamó él con emoción y la princesa sonriéndole lo abrazó

\- ¿¡Dónde está esa sirena loca secuestradora!? -Preguntó con furia

\- ¿¡A quién le estás diciendo loca!? -Exclamó Lyra fulminado a Star con la mirada

\- Pues es obvio que a ti -Acusó Star- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a secuestrar a Marco!? ¡Mis padres se van a enterar de esto!

\- ¿Te crees muy fuerte al escudarte en tus padres? Pues yo también soy una princesa y si tengo que pelear contigo por el chico lo haré -Espetó Lyra

\- ¡Chicas es suficiente! -Exclamó Marco separando a las dos princesas- Nadie se va a pelear por mi, porque tu Lyra, prometiste dejarme ir

\- Tal vez estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión, ¡no toleraré que nadie me insulte!

\- ¡Pues yo no voy a tolerar que secuestres a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida! -Espeto la princesa y para agregar fuerza a sus palabras lanzo un hechizo que fue a dar directo en Lyra

\- ¡Star! -Gritó Marco alarmado

La sirena estaba un poco turbada por el hechizo de Star pero se recuperó rápidamente y contraatacó con otro hechizo que iba dirigido a la rubia pero que sin embargo terminó acertando en el pecho de Marco quien heroicamente se había interpuesto entre ambas con el fin de detener la pelea.

\- ¡Marco! -Profirieron ambas chicas con terror

Star fue la primera en recoger a Marco del suelo pues él había quedado desmayado por el hechizo, la rubia sintió arder en su pecho ira provocada por el pánico de perder a Marco.

\- ¿¡Qué has hecho!? -Manifestó enojada y asustada a la vez

\- Yo... -Lyra también estaba aterrada y se mordía el cabello por la ansiedad

\- ¡No digas nada! -La cortó la princesa- ¡Ayúdame a llevarlo a tierra!

Lyra obedeció a regañadientes estaba indignada por tener que seguir ordenes de la rubia pero solo lo hacia porque sino estaría en graves problemas si el humano no despertaba, juntas lo llevaron a la orilla y Star se encargó de desabrocharle el equipo de buceo para que él pudiera respirar aire fresco. Star verificó sus signos vitales, los latidos de su corazón eran un poco débiles y respiraba con dificultad, ella sollozó ligeramente mientras sacudía a Marco con la intención de hacer que recuperara la consciencia. El chico no respondía y Star estaba cada vez más asustada.

\- No soportaría perderlo... -Musitó Star

\- Y yo no soportaría un castigo de 100 años -Susurró la sirena

Star fulminó a Lyra con la mirada y cuando estaba a punto de replicar Marco se removió ligeramente antes de comenzar a abrir sus ojos con algo de dificultad por la brillante luz solar.

\- ¿Star? -Preguntó él tapándose los ojos con una mano

\- ¡Sí, soy yo! ¿te encuentras bien? -Preguntó

\- Me duele un poco el pecho pero no importa... Tenemos que encontrar la fuente de poder

\- No lo sé, creo que te vendría bien volver al palacio a descansar -Sugirió la joven ayudándolo a sentarse

\- No, te aseguro que estoy bien, podemos seguir con nuestra búsqueda -Dijo él levantándose y Star se mordió el labio aun con preocupación

\- Marco, encontrar tal fuente en este gran lago podría tomarnos días, quizás semanas... Un día que dejemos de buscar por tu salud no marcará la diferencia -Persuadió la joven

\- Tienes razón, pero no será necesario buscar más ya encontré la fuente de poder -Respondió él

\- ¿Dónde? -Preguntó la princesa

\- Bueno no conozco la ubicación exacta pero sé de alguien que nos podría ayudar -Dijo Marco mirando fijamente a Lyra quien hasta los momentos se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

\- ¿Lyra? -Inquirió Star

\- Me golpeó con magia, y me pareció que era muy similar a la tuya... No me extrañaría que sus poderes vinieran del mismo lugar del que salieron los tuyos, también hay que considerar que el lago es su hogar y que por lo tanto estaría al tanto del lugar de donde provienen sus poderes -Explicó Marco- Entonces Lyra, ¿nos ayudaras?

\- Solo sí ella se disculpa por haberme ofendido -Espetó Lyra

\- Me disculparé contigo cuando tu lo hagas por secuestrar a Marco y casi matarlo -Respondió con voz fría Star

\- Entonces me temo que no habrá negociación porque en todo caso los interesados son ustedes -Soltó Lyra con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¿Hay alguna otra forma de qué nos ayudes sin tener que recurrir a las disculpas? -Preguntó Marco con la voz cargada de cansancio

Lyra fingió meditarlo por unos segundos antes de decir con una voz cantarina:

\- Un beso tuyo no vendría mal por mis servicios

Star sintió como la ira bullía en su interior queriendo salir, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso mientras intentaba reunir la sensatez suficiente para no golpear en ese mismo instante la angelical cara de Lyra, ella era una sirena tramposa e hipócrita que fingía ser dulce y amable cuando en realidad era un ser cruel, con diferentes personalidades, así eran esas criaturas y por eso sus padres no mantenian mucho contacto con ellas. Star tenia sus puños cerrados, sabia que una princesa debía permanecer serena ante cualquier tipo de situación pero aquella la estaba volviendo loca, sobretodo el silencio de Marco. Ella soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en un largo suspiro y con una postura digna de una reina dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

\- ¡Star! -Gritó Marco

La princesa soltó una zarta de hechizos que chocaron contra rocas y el suelo con la intención de liberar su furia, sí, estaba celosa ¡y mucho! Se sentía tonta por tener esa clase de sentimientos en su interior porque sabia que en el fondo él era solo su amigo. Sin embargo, esta conclusión no le permitió dejar de sentir celos, al contrario su enojo creció por las emociones que estaba experimentando por el que debía ser solo su mejor amigo.

La petulante sonrisa de Lyra apareció en su mente y Star para liberar la nueva furia acumulada concentró su magia que antes había sido ira en su varita, estaba dispuesta a lanzar el hechizo contra un árbol enclenque cuando sintió una pesada mano en su hombro. Ella se giró con los ojos chispeantes y su ceño fruncido aun sosteniendo la varita cargada de poder, la princesa sentía la magia cosquilleando en su mano que quería ser liberada.

\- Tranquila Star, solo soy yo -Habló Marco con voz suave

\- Dame un segundo -Dijo la princesa y girándose nuevamente liberó su potente magia contra el raquítico árbol que entre llamaradas de fuego se consumió rápidamente

\- Star, sé que Lyra es exasperante pero...

\- No solo es exasperante -Le cortó Star mordazmente- ¡Es mimada, cínica y la criatura más odiosa que he conocido en toda mi vida!

La magia volvió a centrarse peligrosamente en la varita de la joven y Marco tuvo que tomarle las manos a ella para que no acabara con toda la vegetación que había en el bosque.

\- Escucha Star, la necesitamos... Ella es la única que nos puede llevar a la fuente de poder lo más pronto posible, además ella no es tan mala como tu la pintas -Comentó Marco

\- ¿La estas defendiendo? -Preguntó indignada la princesa

\- Solo digo que deberíamos meditar mejor su propuesta

\- ¡Pues no lo medites más! -Espetó cortante la chica- ¡Sí quieres abalanzarte sobre ella y besarla! Entonces ¡hazlo! De cualquier forma no voy a estar allí para verlo

Star se giró bruscamente y con una actitud decidida se empezó a alejar, Marco reaccionó y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas para alcanzarla, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella él la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar rápidamente para luego pegar sus muñecas aprisionadas contra sus costados.

\- ¡Marco dejame ir! -Protestó la chica al verse inmovilizada por la fuerza de su mejor amigo

\- Te soltaré si me respondes con sinceridad lo que te voy a preguntar -Dijo Marco y ella rodó los ojos aun con su furia creciendo

\- De acuerdo -Replicó con los labios apretados

\- ¿Estas celosa? -Inquirió Marco

Star se sonrojó violentamente ante tal pregunta pero Marco no podía deducir si el nuevo tono carmín que adornaba las mejillas de su amiga eran provocadas por la vergüenza o la rabia, quizás eran ambas emociones.

\- ¡Yo no estoy celosa! -Exclamó la princesa cuando se recobró de la sorpresa

\- ¡Pues pareciera que sí! -Soltó él

\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo estoy! ¡Ahora suéltame! -Espetó la rubia

Marco sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Marco Diaz, deja de abrazarme! -Gritó Star haciendo un vano intento por quitarse a su amigo de encima

\- ¿Desde cuando rechazas uno de mis abrazos, Star? Empiezo a creer que es porque estas celosa y piensas que besaré a Lyra

\- ¿Lo harás? -Preguntó ella y rápidamente se arrepintió de haber abierto su boca

Marco dejó de abrazarla y la miró a los ojos.

\- No, aunque te confieso que yo realmente quiero encontrar esa fuente de poder... Sé que no lo entiendes y tal vez no te importe pero, yo no quiero ser un Squib

\- ¿Squib? -Inquirió la princesa confundida

\- No sé de que otra forma llamarme ahora Star, pues soy una especie mago inútil porque mis poderes no son lo suficientemente buenos como para hacer lo que tu o tu familia hace -Explicó él avergonzado- Si estuviésemos en el mundo de Harry Potter yo sería catalogado como un Squib

\- ¡Escucha Marco! -Exclamó Star tomando fuertemente al chico por los hombros- Esto es Mewni y tu aquí no eres ni serás un Squib, no si yo puedo impedir que lo sigas siendo

\- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

\- No quiero volver a oírte decir que eres un mago inútil Marco, tienes un gran potencial y lo que estoy queriendo decir es que conseguiremos esa fuente de poder a cualquier costo y lo haremos juntos, te aseguro que con práctica, mucha dedicación y mi ayuda pronto serás uno de los mejores magos de todo el mundo -Espetó Star con decisión

Star tomó a Marco de la mano y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba Lyra.

\- ¡Vaya! Pensé que destruirías el bosque -Dijo Lyra con una sonrisa petulante

\- Star no es necesario que lo hagas... -Dijo Marco adivinando las intenciones de la chica

\- Marco, tu eres más importante para mi que mi orgullo -Dijo suavemente Star

\- ¡Qué romántico! -Exclamó Lyra sarcásticamente

\- Lo siento -Soltó Star fríamente- ¿Podrías llevarnos a la fuente de poder?

\- Ahora que te has arrepentido de todo ¡Claro que sí!

Marco vio como la quijada de Star se apretaba, sus puños se cerraban y el celeste de sus irises cambiaban a un tono más oscuro. Ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no matar a Lyra en ese instante.

\- Antes debes disculparte con Star -Dijo Marco dirigiéndose a Lyra

\- ¿Por qué? -Inquirió la sirena

\- Porque tu también actuaste mal y Star ya se disculpó contigo, ahora es tu turno

\- Marco te juro que no hace falta -Respondió la rubia suavizando la expresión

\- Ustedes son tan empalagosos... -Resopló Lyra- Como sea, lo lamento ¿podemos irnos ya?

Ambos mejores amigos asintieron con un leve carmín en sus cachetes para luego junto con Lyra hundirse en la negrura de la densa agua del lago y así como la oscuridad del frío lugar submarino, Marco sintió crecer en su pecho el presentimiento de que esta vez si encontraría la fuente de poder, porque él estaba seguro de que con la ayuda de aquella extraña sirena y Star a su lado podría conquistar la magia que habitaba en allí.

* * *

 _¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaron que este seria el final? Pues... Eso debía ser pero al escribir este capitulo me pasé de largo y entonces decidí dividir esta aventura y seguirla en el otro capitulo que creo que esta vez si será el final... No lo sé porque todas las nuevas ideas que me llegan a la mente no me dejan terminarlo :'v_

 _Algún día llegará el final eso se los aseguro, mientras tanto tenganme paciencia que de que termino este fanfiction lo termino ;)_

 _Por cierto, me gustaría que me dijeran qué tal les pareció el personaje de Lyra... Yo tuve un gran debate para decidir entre hacerla una sirena dulce y tierna o petulante e indiferente, hubo un momento en el que tenia ambas personalidades pero lo arreglé y quedó así porque al final terminé basándo su personalidad como en la de las sirenas de Peter Pan :v_

 _So... Ahora responderé sus reviews de hace tres meses, sorry :'v (mejor tarde que nunca, ¿cierto?)_

 **ByakkoYugure** **:** _¡Hola! Pues me imagino que extrañaste otra vez la historia, lo siento a veces la inspiración es como una novia infiel, cuando la quieres no está, y cuando no la quieres aparece a media noche para darte todo :'v ¿si entiendes? Ok, mejor no juego más con metáforas XD bueno Marco tendrá el mismo nivel que Star cuando desarrolle completamente sus poderes, si consigue la magia necesaria para sellar su báculo tendrá poder pero por supuesto tiene que aprender a controlarlo porque solo así tendrá completamente el mismo nivel que Star, es como los números, tu los aprendes pero tienes que empezar a desarrollar tus habilidades matemáticas resolviendo ejercicios... De acuerdo, creo que dejaré las metáforas para otro día :/ pues no te puedo adelantar nada de lo que sucederá cuando regresen a la Tierra, es algo que me estoy guardando pero que saldrá a la luz pronto ;) ¡ya Broken acabó! Es un cómic increíble, a mi me fascinó aunque tuve que buscar otro con cual entretenerme y ahora estoy siguiendo Shipp War ¡estoy obsesionada con este! Y por último, solo me queda felicitarte por tus progresos haciendo reviews, para mi siguen siendo los mejores de mis fanfictions ¡gracias! :')_

 **GEMITHA0208:** _¡Cuanto tiempo! Aunque la que me perdí fui yo XD ¿¡de verdad gritaste!? ¡MORÍ! Aunque creeme que si en la serie pasará lo de "Entrenad al futuro Rey de Mewni" yo también gritaría y bailaría como fangirl loca, *u* no sé si la parte en la que Star le enseña algunas cosas a Marco haya superado tus expectativas así que sorry si esperabas algo más contundente... Quizás muchos lo esperaban pero bueeeno, oye creo que abuse con eso de "tómate el tiempo que necesites" así que una vez más disculpa y no me vuelvas a decir que me tome mi tiempo, solo Dios sabe que necesito presión en mi vida .-. ¡besos!_

 **AnonimusFem:** _¡Disculpa por la larga espera! Espero este capitulo te haya gustado, prometo no volver a ausentarme y quiero que sepas que aprecio mucho tus reviews :* no sé si aun merezco tu adoración, sin embargo aspiro puedas disculparme y en vez de comprender mis motivos me eches una regañina a ver si así se me quita lo floja ¡abrazos!_

 **Getsugatenshuo:** _Thank u! I'm sorry for don't upload the story before... I'm so lazy! .' XOXO_

 **KrissDom:** _¡Holaaa! Gusto en saber de ti otra vez, en el capitulo 4 no me escribiste y me pareció tan extraño ¡ya vez como me acostumbré a tus fiables reviews! :3 sí, esa Star debe confiar en los clarividentes de Mewni porque como has dicho, ellos no se equivocan.. JAJAJA morí con tu reacción ante lo de "amigos que se besan por diversión". Tu continúa dejandome reviews y yo me encargaré de que la lectura sea de tu agrado ;) ¡saludos!_

 **FeMorgenstern11:** _OMG! I HAVE A SHADOWHAUNTER READER! Thanks for writing me a review! I really apprecciate it! I'm sorry for don't post the chapter before, I'll try to post the next chapter faster! *-*_

 **Auror DragonSlayer:** _Solo tres palabras: AMÉ TU REVIEW *-* es que mientras leía cada palabra, me sentía como criticada por un profesional, es decir, dijiste todas tus opiniones de una forma tan neutral y agradable que sin duda adoré, en eso de que algunos escritores se ofenden por las críticas que los fans le hacen, pues tienes razón, no es que haya sido una de ellos porque yo aprecio cada uno de los reviews que me escriben, pero sí lo he vivido porque soy una lectora que lamentablemente he tenido discrepancias con algunos autores... ¡Cielos! Me siento halagada de que consideres a mi fanfic uno de tu agrado porque me parece que eres un lector que busca siempre buenos fics, bueno esta historia trato de hacerla realista, me refiero a que eso de que los personajes se vuelvan invencibles de la noche a la mañana se sale de lo natural, por eso le doy el sentido de avance que tu aprecias, me alegro que hayas disfrutado el lemon fue una escena en la que traté de enfocarme sobre todo en el amor que ellos sienten y eso fue lo que salió, ¡gracias por tu review tan completo! Y espero no haberte decepcionado por la larga espera ¡abrazos desde Venezuela! :)_

 **Johana:** _¡Hola! Gracias por tus reviews fue tan conmovedor :') me alegro que mi fanfiction sea una parte importante para ti hasta el punto de amarlo... A veces me sorprendo de los reviews como el tuyo porque siento que llegó al corazón del lector y eso... Bueno, eso es maravilloso ¡qué viva lo cursi! Y saludos desde mi querida Venezuela n.n_

 **Kia Aoi-Chan:** _¡Vaya gracias! Me sorprendió tu review, estoy tan contenta de que el vals te haya encantado y motivado a escribirme sobre él, *U* pues, que bueno que te hayas acostumbrado al cambio de las personalidades, tal vez para algunos sea drástico y puede que para otros no pero yo simplemente quería darles más chispa a ambos y así fue como lo hice, ¡gracias por tu review tan bonito! ¡Besos!_

 **Jossete Weasly:** _After all this time?... Ok no, ¡hola! Wow! Te confieso que desde que leí tu review estoy súper mega feliz ¡TENGO UNA LECTORA POTTERHEAD! *-* yo también lo soy y pues que bonito es encontrarte con tu familia :') ¡Perdón por no actualizar! TnT cada vez que leo un review antiguo como el tuyo me siento una muy mala persona, ¡prometo no hacerte esperar por una actualización tanto tiempo! Y aspiro que le des otra oportunidad a mi fic, ¡me alegro que te guste mucho esta historia como para leerla estando en progreso! Y de verdad ¡lo siento!_

 _PD: El ave muerde..._

 **Polomanhalo:** _¡Muchas gracias! ¡saludos! ;)_

 _Perdonen la ausencia, luego de contestar reviews me entro un sentimiento de remordimiento muy grande, prometo actualizar más seguido y lo haré dentro de dos semanas... Lo haría antes pero el colegio es como un dementor que me roba toda mi existencia y felicidad :'c_

 _Por cierto, luego de que este fanfic termine ¿de qué serie les gustaría que escribiera? O ¿de qué quieren que trate el próximo fic Starco? Dejen sus ideas que las estaré leyendo todas._

 _Gracias una vez más por su paciencia ¡los quiero! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola, chicos! ¿cómo están? ¡Yo estoy mega contenta por volver a publicar! :D_

 _Discúlpenme, realmente nunca quise dejar de hacerlo pero fue algo que se escapó de mis manos: una semana después de que subí el capitulo anterior, alguien robó mi Tablet donde tenía toda la historia con el capitulo final listo y los avances que había hecho para este capitulo, lo perdí todo y aunque no soy materialista me dolío en el alma haber perdido tanto esfuerzo. Lo único bueno que salió de esta experiencia fue que al reescribir el capitulo final pude sentir verdadera satisfacción de como quedó, el final original no era malo pero tampoco era el mejor para cerrar una historia que le ha gustado a tantas personas..._

 _Así que, gracias por la paciencia... Se merecen el cielo por esperarme tanto ¡los quiero! :') capitulo dedicado a... ¡A todos ustedes! Porque sin su apoyo, esta sería una historia más. Los que hacen que una historia sea un éxito son los lectores y de todos los relatos que hay, ustedes escogieron este y eso me motiva bastante... Entonces, para ti es este capitulo. ¡Gracias por hacer de mi trabajo algo más brillante!_

 _PD: Si ven algun error o falta alguna tílde avísenme, estuve escribiendo desde una PC que no tenía autocorrector y tuve que colocar los acentos yo misma, no soy perfecta y algo se me puede escapar. Gracias ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 7:**

Lyra nadaba en la profundidad dando piruetas y haciéndole muecas a los peces que se encontraba, Star y Marco le trataban de seguir el ritmo aunque se les dificultaba un poco por el pesado equipo de buceo, de pronto Lyra paró y les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran también.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Marco

\- Solo quería decirles que llegamos, no sé si lo notaron pero hay una especie de muro... Lo que tienen que hacer es encontrar la entrada y ¡listo! -Respondió Lyra

\- ¿Y cómo encontramos la entrada? -Inquirió Star

\- No lo sé... Mis padres consagraron mi collar en la fuente de poder y me lo obsequiaron así que desconozco el lugar de la entrada... -Contestó la sirena mientras les enseñaba un collar de perlas y conchas que tenia en el cuello

\- Bueno... Aun tenemos la pista del valor de "pi" -Mencionó el chico

\- Aunque no sepamos con exactitud que hacer con esos números, lo averiguaremos -Espetó Star con decisión

Las piedras de lo que parecía una fortaleza estaban cubiertas de musgo y algunos crustáceos se paseaban por allí, ambos mejores amigos empezaron a apartar el musgo sin saber con exactitud que buscaban. Entre las piedras estaban las algas de las que Írisel les había comentado así que Marco tomó unas cuantas y las guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su equipo de buceo. Lyra también se unió a la busqueda y pronto Star consiguió grabada en uno de los ladrillos un número, el nueve. La princesa tomó a Marco de la mano y le mostró su hallazgo, al mismo tiempo Lyra encontró un dos y poco a poco ellos lograron reunir una cantidad de números que parecían ser la clave para encontrar la entrada.

Los tres se alejaron del muro y observaron los números ¿qué se suponía que debían hacer con ellos? Star sabía que aquellos números eran la clave solo tenían que usarlos de la forma correcta, en un orden específico.

La princesa se acercó nuevamente a la pared le señaló a Marco con insistencia el número 3 que estaba grabado en la piedra, el chico no sabía que era lo que su mejor amiga trataba de decirle así que hizo un ademán con sus manos. Ella se señaló a sí misma para que Marco prestara atención a sus movimientos y colocó una de sus manos en el número, cerró los ojos e invocó su magia, para su sorpresa, sintió como la piedra recibía su poder y hacía brillar el número, entonces el principe lo entendió.

"Pi" -Pensó y nadó en busca del siguiente número

Los mejores amigos y con la ayuda de Lyra impregnaron los números con magia y luego se alejaron para ver que ocurría, las lineas que dividían los bloques entre sí comenzaron a brillar y a separarse hasta que entre el muro se avirtió una entrada. No hizo falta pensarlo dos veces, con una gran sonrisa los tres se metieron en la fortaleza.

No podían ver nada, todo estaba tan oscuro que los tres tuvieron que invocar hechizos para alumbrar el camino, nadaban por el profundo tunel sin encontrar nada en específico, Star estaba empezando a cansarse de aquel lugar tan cerrado, ella chequeó sus reservas de oxígeno y aun le quedaba media hora pero a pesar de eso se sentía inquieta, quería salir de allí.

\- Marco... -Musitó ella por el interlocutor que los comunicaba

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó él deteniéndose y observando a su mejor amiga

\- Quiero salir de aquí, siento que todo se cierra a mi alrededor -Dijo la princesa

\- ¿Eres claustrofóbica? -Inquirió el chico preocupado

\- No sé que es eso -Respondió la rubia

\- Es miedo a los espacios cerrados... -Explicó Marco

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Estoy enferma! -Gritó Star desesperada- Marco, aléjate de mi te puedo contagiar...

\- Tranquila -Espetó el príncipe sujetándola de los hombros- No es una enfermedad así que no te preocupes, es solo miedo que se puede superar... Necesito que respires para que te calmes, nos vamos a mover más rápido para encontrar la fuente de poder y salir de aquí ¿ok?

La chica asintió y escuchó como Lyra bufó con desagrado.

\- ¿Nos podemos ir ya? -Preguntó la sirena

\- Toma mi mano, nadaremos juntos hasta la fuente de poder -Dijo Marco ignorando a Lyra

Star hizo lo que le dijo y luego de algunos minutos buceando con rápidez lograron divisar una luz sobre ellos, nadaron en esa dirección y para felicidad de todos era la caverna donde estaba la fuente de poder.

\- Llegamos... -Mencionó Marco con emoción

Era una pequeña cueva cerrada donde crecían estalactitas, en el centro había una pequeña isla con diamantes, rubies, esmeraldas, zafiros y otras piedras preciosas creciendo en gruesas columnas rectas, todas las valiosas piedras se unían formando un pequeño pozo en el que estaba guardada la magia. Star y Marco se quitaron el equipo de buceo y se acercaron con solemnidad a la fuente.

\- ¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó él

\- Debes colocar el objeto en la fuente y esperar -Explicó la princesa respirando con dificultad, aun no se acostumbraba al espacio reducido

Marco se quitó el anillo y lo soltó dentro del oscuro pozo al principio nada sucedió y él expulsó el aire contenido.

\- Bien, esto fue una perdida de tiempo... Parece que la fuente esta seca -Comentó él tratando de sonar desinteresado pero en el fondo se sentía desilusionado

\- Oye, podemos esperar más... -Sugirió la princesa

\- No, tu necesitas ir a un lugar amplio... Sé que te haces la fuerte pero estás pasándola mal -Susurró el chico y le dio un beso en la frente

\- ¡Ustedes en serio saben incomodar a las personas con sus afectos! -Dijo Lyra haciendo una mueca y se hundió en el agua con la intención de irse

\- Marco, sé cuanto querías esto y creo que lo mereces así que he decidido compartir mi poder contigo

\- No tienes que hacerlo, de verdad -Dijo él mirándola con cariño

\- Quiero hacerlo, dame tu mano -Pidió Star con dulzura

El príncipe no se pudo contener así que le dió su mano derecha, ella la apretó entre las suyas y cerró sus ojos, los corazones de sus mejillas se encendieron y Marco comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Star lo estaba haciendo, le regalaba su magia y la joven hubiera seguido transmitiendole su poder a su mejor amigo con amor de no ser por un fuerte golpe que hizo temblar la cueva entera y romper el vínculo. Ambos chicos miraron la fuente de poder que ahora brillaba con intensidad, del pozo salía una fuerte luz blanca que chocaba con el techo y de la cual en el centro refulgía lleno de poder el anillo de Marco.

\- No puedo creerlo... -Dijo Marco maravillado

\- ¡Tómalo, es tuyo! -Dijo Star con una gran sonrisa

\- No pienso hacerlo sin ti -Espetó el joven

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Tomaremos el anillo juntos -Contestó el príncipe

Star y Marco hundieron las manos en la luz incandescente y cerraron sus manos en torno al anillo, la chica sintió como la magia que le había dado a su mejor amigo se reponía al tocar la luz que resultó ser magia en su estado más puro. Star soltó el agarre de Marco cediéndole así el anillo que él se colocó mientras la cortina de magia se extinguia.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó Star

\- Muy normal la verdad... -Contestó sinceramente él- Pero para saber si soy más poderoso tengo que realizar algo...

\- ¿Podrías hacerlo rápido? Creo que las paredes se vuelven a cerrar a mi alrededor -Imploró Star

\- Ven aquí -Ordenó Marco y ella se acercó

El joven la abrazó por la cintura y Star dió un respingo.

\- ¿Qué estas...?

\- Solo confía en mí -Dijo y Star lo abrazó mientras cerraba sus ojos

Ella primero sintió un tirón en su estomago y luego sus pies se hundieron en el barro lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y se separara de Marco con brusquedad, dio un paso en falso y estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por él que la sujetó. La chica estaba atónita, ¡Marco los había teletransportado a los dos sin ninguna dificultad! Ya no estaban en la pequeña cueva sino, en la orilla del lago con el bosque detras de ellos. La chica aspiró profundamente y soltó el aire renovada, se sentía estupenda allí afuera.

\- ¡Lo hiciste, Marco! Acabas de realizar un hechizo avanzado sin desmayarte -Exclamó la princesa

El príncipe se sonrojó, no se había desmayado pero aun había efectos secundarios que prefirió no confesarle a Star como el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a sentir y el que sus piernas hormiguearan y parecieran hechas de plastilina.

\- No lo hubiese hecho sin ti, gracias -Dijo él y Star no pudo evitar abalanzarse hacía su mejor amigo para plantarle un beso en la boca

\- Definitivamente me haran vomitar -Comentó Lyra quien ya había salido de la cueva por el tunel

\- Tu otra vez... -Soltó Star con desagrado

\- Solo vine a despedirme, me alegro que hayas conseguido lo que querías -Respuso Lyra

\- Gracias, Lyra -Dijo Marco- Tu ayuda fue muy útil

\- De nada, ¿no hay un beso de despedida para mi? -Inquirió la sirena con picardía

\- No, pero sí quisiera darte algo que nunca olvidaras -Respondió el príncipe

\- ¿Qué podría ser eso? -Preguntó Lyra con los ojos brillantes

Marco sacó las algas que había encontrado en las profundidades del lago y junto con su magia realizó sushi instantaneamente para Lyra. El dolor de cabeza se incrementó pero valió la pena.

\- Prueba esto, te gustará -Aseguró el chico tendiéndole la comida

\- ¡Cielos! ¡Esto es increíble, debes enseñarme a hacerlo!

\- Claro, pero ya será otro día -Dijo el príncipe

\- Esta bien, suerte en sus vidas ¡adiós! -Dijo Lyra y con un aleteo de su cola en señal de despedida se introdujo en el agua

\- ¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó él

\- Sí -Contestó Star con una ligera sonrisa

Ambos mejores amigos se fueron caminando hasta el palacio, Marco también había quedado muy exhausto por la transportación, Star como si adivinara lo que sentía le dijo que aunque tenía más poder; todavía no era experto usandolo y le aseguró que si practicaba cada día transportarse, pronto podría hacerlo sin sentirse tan mal y cubriría distancias más largas. A pesar del malestar, Marco se sentía eufórico y la princesa muy orgullosa de su mejor amigo, sabía que era bueno pero lo que acababa de realizar era una proeza.

Durante el trayecto hablaron de Mewni, Star se encargó de responder cualquier duda y enseñar a Marco más de su tierra, poco a poco él se fue recuperando y para cuando llegaron al palacio los sintomas casi habían desaparecido. Moon y River salieron a su encuentro y luego de saludarse, Moon tomó a su hija de la mano.

\- Cariño, tengo que hablar contigo -Dijo

\- Claro, mamá ¿qué sucede? -Preguntó Star

\- Hoy será la coronación de Marco, sé que es repentino pero ya está todo arreglado -Contestó Moon

\- ¡Genial! ¿necesitas algo? -Inquirió emocionada la joven

\- Sí, tienes que llevar a Marco a la Plaza de la Coronación en media hora -Explicó la mujer bajando la voz- Arréglate e inventa alguna excusa de modo que sea una sorpresa ¿bien?

\- Cuenta conmigo -Espetó la princesa con una sonrisa confidencial

\- Gracias, te veo allá -Dijo Moon y se alejó con River

\- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre? -Preguntó Marco acercándose

\- Me dijo que ella y mi papá iban a salir a pasear -Contestó la princesa rápidamente

\- ¡Genial! Y ¿qué haremos nosotros?

\- Primero, ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa, luego... Te llevaré a un lugar muy lindo

\- Me parece bien -Dijo el príncipe sin sospechar nada

Los dos mejores amigos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para asearse, no tardaron mucho y para cuando se reencontraron en el salón del trono, ambos lucían más cambiados.

Marco quedó sin aliento al ver entrar a su mejor amiga con un nuevo vestido, esta vez plateado, con estrellas de plata adornando sus hombros y escote, su cabello tenía pequeñas trenzas y estaba usando su corona.

La princesa se detuvo en seco al mirar a Marco con su traje, lucía esplendido de pies a cabeza vestido de blanco y celeste, la capa azul ondeando cuando caminaba ¡parecía en definitiva un príncipe, casi un rey!

\- Te ves increíble... -Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo y luego comenzaron a reir

\- ¿A dónde vamos? Sé que estas escondiendo algo -Dijo Marco

\- Es una sorpresa, te gustará solo confía en mi -Respondió la princesa sonriendo

\- Confío en ti -Dijo él y salieron del palacio

Afuera los estaba esperando un carruaje que los llevaría a la plaza, que en ese momento estaba abarrotada de mewmanos con banderas y cintas.

\- No nos iremos allí, tienes que hacer una entrada más dramática -Comentó la princesa y dando una media vuelta se metió en el palacio

\- Lo que tu digas -Mencionó él encogiéndose de hombros

Llegaron al establo de guerricornios y la princesa sacó a dos imponentes animales de color blanco que portaban el escudo de armas de su familia, ya estaban ensillados y preparados para ser montados.

\- Son preciosos -Dijo Marco admirado

\- Me alegro que te gusten, se llaman Artemisa y Jinx -Dijo Star señalando a cada uno- Ambos son mios pero a partir de ahora quiero que Artemisa sea tuya

\- ¿Qué? Star no puedo...

\- Hoy es un día muy importante y es mi regalo para ti, además desde que la viste te ha encantado y parece que a ella también le agradas -Repuso la princesa con una sonrisa

\- ¡Gracias, Star! -Dijo él y esbozando una sonrisa tomo las riendas que Star le ofrecía

Los dos se montaron en los guerricornios y galoparon en dirección a la Plaza de la Coronación.

\- ¿Por qué los llamaste Artemisa y Jinx? -Preguntó Marco

\- Artemisa es la diosa griega de los animales y Jinx en inglés significa "Encanto" o "Hechizo" -Respondió ella

\- ¿Por qué debo hacer una entrada dramática? -Inquirió y Star soltó una carcajada

\- ¡No hagas tantas preguntas y relajate! Te prometo que es algo bueno

\- De acuerdo -Cedió él aunque en el fondo la curiosidad lo estaba matando

La plaza no solo estaba llena de mewmanos pues también seres de otra dimensión habían venido para conocer al nuevo príncipe de Mewni, tenían pancartas, banderas y hasta los más nobles se habían reunido en la plaza para ver al valiente joven que había pasado la prueba que en siglos nadie había logrado, a pesar de no conocer a Marco los trovadores del Reino hicieron una tonadilla en honor a él con lo poco que sabían y decía así:

 _Valiente joven con gran inteligencia_

 _venció a la bestia sin usar su fuerza_

 _solo con lógica pudo lograr_

 _lo que muchos en años no pudieron pasar_

 _¡Grandioso tesoro con el que podemos contar;_

 _pues el príncipe Marco con nosotros por siempre estará!_

La canción era pegajosa y en solo minutos se popularizó entre los asistentes del acontecimiento y la coreaban con alegría. Cuando los jovenes se empezaron a ver a lo lejos la melodía tomó fuerza y Marco al escucharla sintió una extraña calidez que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Es su energía -Le explicó Star como si le leyera la mente- Te adoran y una parte de su energía se desprende al cantarte con sentimiento

\- Tu dimensión cada vez me parece más impresionante -Mencionó él con una sonrisa

\- Esa energía a salvado a reyes que estaban a punto de desfallecer, no les quedaban fuerzas pero la esperanza de sus subditos los mantuvo vivos -Contó la princesa

\- Star, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que jamás Mewni pierda la esperanza en mi, si en algun momento el Reino tiene problemas solo dímelo, daré mi vida para solucionarlos -Prometió el príncipe

\- Tienes mi palabra de que acudiré a ti si hay dificultad, después de todo eres nuestro príncipe, considérate ya un mewmano -Respondió Star sonriéndole- La misma ayuda tendrás si tu estas en peligro ¿de acuerdo?

\- Es una promesa -Contestó

Al llegar a la plaza, las personas se arremolinaron en torno a los jovenes y los llenaron de flores y regalos, Marco quería hablar con todos ellos pero tenían que seguir así que luego de dar saludos rapidos continuaron avanzando hasta el centro del lugar donde los estaban esperando los padres de Star y algunos de los nobles más importantes. Bajaron de los guerricornios y se presentaron ante los reyes con una cortés reverencia, los mewmanos con rangos más altos asintieron en aprobación y Marco disimuló una sonrisa, las clases de protocolo de Star estaban dando sus frutos.

La chica le regaló una sonrisa antes de ocupar su lugar correspondiente en la ceremonia al lado de sus padres y entre los nobles.

\- ¡Estamos aquí reunidos para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de nuestro Reino, él es Marco Diaz! -Dijo la reina y no pudo continuar porque todos estallaron en aplausos

\- Yo como rey he podido contastar que Marco es un joven maravilloso con un buen corazón y esas cualidades lo ayudaron a vencer la terrorífica prueba que lo hizo merecedor del título de príncipe -Mencionó River y la muchedumbre vitoreó aun más

\- Por eso quisimos coronarlo delante de todos y así no existirá duda de que él es nuestro príncipe -Concluyó Moon

Star había estado en muchas coronaciones antes así que cuando su madre terminó de hablar ella fue a buscar la caja de roble ceremonial que contenía la corona. La princesa se arrodilló ante su madre con el estuche de roble en alto, Moon abrió la caja y todos soltaron exclamaciones ahogadas al ver la hermosa corona que había en el interior. Marco instintivamente se arrodilló y la reina como máxima autoridad de Mewni recitó:

\- ¡Yo soy Moon Butterfly, reina de Mewni y por el poder que me han conferido mis antepasados declararo a este invaluable joven de nombre Marco Diaz como príncipe de toda esta dimensión y las demás!

Marco sintió el peso de la corona ajustarse en su cabeza, para su sorpresa era muy ligera, seguramente por su diseño. Era una joya de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiros y diamantes, media al menos unos 5cm y se ajustaba a la perfección en su coronilla.

\- ¡Salve el príncipe Marco Diaz! -Exclamó Star y se inclinó ante su mejor amigo

\- ¡Salve! -Corearon todos al unisono y siguiendo el ejemplo de la princesa reverenciaron a Marco

Luego de la ceremonia los mewmanos dieron comienzo a una celebración en honor a Marco, las chicas que asistieron al evento con gesto risueño tomaron a el príncipe del brazo y lo arrastraron a la pista de baile, cuando Marco por fin logró zafarse de las jovenes enamoradas y encontró a Star, ésta también se vio obligada a separarse de su mejor amigo cuando los nobles acapararon toda su atención preguntándole cuando iba a visitar sus mansiones y si estaba interesada en alguno de sus hijos. Ella contestaba con cortesía y con una falsa sonrisa, en ese momento ecuchaba a uno de los ministros del Reino, él le hablaba de quién sabe qué cosas, no estaba segura pues estaba punto de dormirse mientras él explicaba.

\- Sr. Zuther lamento no poder seguir hablando con usted pero debo ir a alimentar a Glossaryck -Dijo la príncesa

\- ¿Glossaryck? ¿acaso el no se alimenta solo? -Preguntó el Ministro

\- No, y si no lo alimento se pondrá de muy mal humor, disculpe -Contestó ella con una sonrisa y antes de que el Sr. Zuther pudiera replicar se escabulló entre la multitud

\- ¡Libertad! -Suspiró y alguien la tomó de la mano

\- ¡Por fin estas libre! -Exclamó con felicidad Marco

\- No parece que la hayas pasado tan mal -Respondió ella arqueando la ceja

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó él

\- Tienes labial, aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí -Señaló la princesa

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy irresistible -Dijo Marco y Star rodó los ojos

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? -Inquirió Star

\- Bailar contigo -Contestó el príncipe

\- ¿No has bailado ya con todas las chicas del Reino?

\- Sí, pero con quien he querido bailar es contigo

\- Entonces hágamoslo -Decidió ella con una amplia sonrisa

Los jovenes tomados de la mano se abrieron camino entre la multitud haciendo caso omiso de quienes los llamaban, cuando llegaron a la pista estaban riendo y junto al bello sonido de la musica tradicional de Mewni sus cuerpos danzaron al compás, mientras la muchedumbre los observaba, ellos brillaron y se besaron pero solo fue un momento fugaz, casi una ilusión pues luego desaparecieron dejando a todos desconcertados y a la vez maravillados.

\- Star, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro -Contestó ella

La chica se irguió y recogió las piernas mientras las pegaba a su pecho, estaban en una de las torres de su palacio, a Marco le había parecido que en el tejado podían tener algo de privacidad y una vista interesante del Reino, lo cual había resultado cierto. Era muy hermoso, sobre ellos estaba el firmamento con sus millones de estrellas y las lunas de Mewni brillaban en todo su esplendor, también tenían una fantastica vista del Reino y desde aquella altura podían divisar la Plaza de la Coronación donde aun seguía la fiesta a pesar de la ausencia de ambos.

\- ¿Por qué tu y Oskar terminaron? -Preguntó y Star se crispó

Star se mordió el labio y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, la pregunta de Marco la sorprendió y no sabía como responderle, sabía que él era su mejor amigo y no la juzgaría pero tenía algo de miedo por saber su reacción.

\- Si no quieres contarme nada, no importa -Mencionó Marco al ver que ella no respondía

\- Quería estar conmigo y yo no quise, entonces intentó obligarme -Soltó la princesa avergonzada

\- ¿¡Intentó obligarte!? -Exclamó completamente enojado mientras magia comenzaba a concentrarse en sus puños cerrados

\- Oye... Tranquilo -Pronunció con suavidad ella tomándolo de las manos- No pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo? Lo detuve... Ahora debes calmarte porque a mi mamá le dará un infarto si la torre explota

Star intentó hacerlo sonreír pero él estaba tan preocupado que solo la abrazó con poseción, la princesa le correspondió apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a oir sus latidos acelerados.

\- Estabamos en su casa... -Comenzó a contar ella

"Era normal para los dos quedarnos a convesar o mirar una película, pero ese día fue diferente ¿sabes? Creo que debí habermelo imaginado cuando entré, habían velas aromáticas y todo estaba a oscuras. El me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta el sillón de la sala, me senté junto a él y entonces comenzó a besarme... Le seguí la corriente hasta que comenzó a manosearme.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? -Pregunté apartándome de él

\- ¡Oh vamos, Star! -Protestó- Llevamos meses saliendo, ¿cuándo estaremos juntos?

\- Yo no quiero estar contigo, Oskar... Lo siento -Dije y me levanté del mueble con la intención de irme

\- ¡Espera! -Exclamó y me lanzó en el sillón- Te va a gustar ¡ya lo verás!

Creo que imaginas lo que pasó después; me defendí y aunque era más fuerte que yo, logré escapar, mi magia me ayudó y luego de toda aquella experiencia, el miedo, el asco, la decepción, yo simplemente comencé a llorar y llegué a casa en pésimas condiciones... El resto ya lo sabes."

\- Hey... No llores, ese imbecil no merece tus lágrimas -Dijo el príncipe llenando de besos el rostro de ella

\- Lo siento, aun me afecta -Musitó Star

\- Te entiendo, sé que necesitas sacarlo todo pero no estas sola ¿bien? Yo estoy contigo

\- Gracias, no sé qué haria sin ti -Dijo la princesa

Marco la abrazó por un rato más hasta que se calmó, luego de conocer el motivo de la ruptura su odio por Oskar creció ¿cómo fue capaz de forzarla a hacer algo que ella no quería? Sinceramente las personas no tenían valores y aunque él sí había estado con Star fue porque ambos lo quisieron.

Ellos se quedaron allí un rato más, se recostaron en las tejas de la torre mientras se tomaban de la mano y ambos secretamente quisieron permanecer allí por siempre.

El príncipe estaba contento y a la vez melancólico, su estancia en Mewni se estaba acabando lo que significaba que tendría que distanciarse de Star, ya no podía besarla o abrazarla cada vez que quisiera. La princesa por otro lado sentía lo mismo, un vacío había comenzado a invadirla, luego de ese momento tendrían que irse a casa y por primera vez en su vida regresar a la Tierra no le producía felicidad, porque allí en Mewni podía disimular su necesidad de los afectos de su mejor amigo pero sin querer su juego se había vuelto contra ella, se enamoró con locura del chico moreno que tenía a su lado.

Cuando la fiesta por la coronación terminó, los padres de la chica regresaron al palacio y ellos se vieron obligados a hacerlo también, el reencuentro fue un poco agridulce pero los padres de Star se despidieron de forma calurosa de ambos y les pidieron que volvieran pronto, el portal ya estaba abierto esperando a ser cruzado. Star fue la primera en decidirse en usarlo y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Marco la tomó de la mano.

\- ¡Espera! -Exclamó- Hemos olvidado algo

Star lo miró confundida pero no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo con él, Marco la guió hasta un pasillo donde las luces de las antorchas apenas alumbraban y la pegó a la pared.

\- Marco, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- No pienso irme de Mewni sin al menos hacer esto por última vez -Contestó él en un susurro

Star sintió los labios de Marco colisionar contra su boca y ella no dudó ni un segundo en corresponderle, se besaban, agotaban sus reservas de aire y luego de recuperarlas se besaban otra vez, no querían detenerse pero luego de unos minutos encontraron necesario parar o sino llegarían a más. Se miraban mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, se observaban con amor y una profunda tristeza, los dos estaban conscientes de su amor por el otro pero les costaba creer que podían corresponderse con la misma fuerza.

\- Lo que pasa en Mewni se queda en Mewni -Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y rieron por lo bajo

\- ¿Nos vamos? -Inquirió él mirándola y ella asintió

Los padres de Star los estaban esperando junto a Glossaryck, volvieron a abrazarlos con cariño y ambos mejores amigos tomados de la mano cruzaron el portal.

Sintieron aquel familiar tirón al transportarse y cuando aparecieron en la casa de Marco aun seguían agarrados fuertemente, se soltaron lentamente porque llegaron a la Tierra, a partir de entonces se acabarían los besos y largos abrazos, ahora debían comportarse como lo que eran: solo unos buenos amigos. La princesa mencionó un adiós apenas audible y se encerró en su habitación, Marco hizo lo mismo y echándose a su cama intento ser fuerte para no ponerse a llorar, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y él lo sacó para ver que tenía un millón de notificaciones. El joven las ignoró y revisó su galería, allí estaba la foto con Star, estaban sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos brillaban y las mejillas sonrosadas le demostraba a Marco que ese día ellos rebosaban en felicidad. Aquel baile parecía tan lejano; aunque solo había ocurrido dos noches atras, él bloqueó su celular y lo colocó en su mesita de noche, al otro lado de su calle sus vecinos tenían una fiesta, la estruendosa música y además sumándole su corazón roto eran dos factores que le impedían dormir.

Y entonces comenzó: "Dangerously" de Charlie Puth. Marco sintió como su corazón se encogía por cada verso de la canción y al final terminó cantando la letra mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus cachetes.

Star por otro lado se sentía terrible también, estaba profundamente enamorada de Marco, la princesa no podía decirle nada y aunque no era normal en ella callarse sus sentimientos y emociones; lo tenia que hacer o sino lastimaría a Jackie, porque; a pesar de no conciderarla una amiga entrañable, le tenía aprecio. Cada vez que recordaba todo lo que ocurrió en Mewni una verguenza la invadía, más por la relación que podría estropear si tal secreto saliera a la luz que por el mismo acto en sí, porque de hecho, aquel momento entre Marco y ella fue lo más hermoso y mágico que había tenido alguna vez.

La chica sintió como sus ojos escocían y su garganta se apretaba provocándole un tedioso dolor que solo amainaría si liberaba sus lagrimas contenidas, ella se mordió el labio inferior y sin poder evitarlo más rompió a llorar en silencio, no supo con exactitud a qué hora se durmió simplemente estaba sumida en su dolor sin poder salir, Marco era su escape y él ya no estaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Star despertó con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, el ánimo lo tenía por los suelos y el hecho de tener que encontrarse con Marco la ponía muy nerviosa. La princesa se metió en el baño e intentó mejorar su aspecto físico, se colocó dos rodajas de pepino en sus parpados por al menos media hora hasta que sus ojos dejaron de estar hinchados y con aquel ligero tono rosaseo, usó maquillaje para cubrir sus ojeras y pellizcó sus cachetes para disimular su notable palidéz. Ella observó su reflejó en el espejo una vez más y sonrió, parecía la misma chica optimista de siempre; aunque si las personas se fijaban en su mirada podrían deducir lo que realmente estaba pasando en su interior.

Bajó a desayunar, él aun no estaba en la cocina y ella suspiró aliviada, saludó a la mamá de Marco y se dispuso a comer, justo cuando pensaba que su amigo no iba a aparecer por la cocina, llegó.

\- Buenos días -Saludó

\- Buen día -Dijo la princesa

\- ¡Buenos días, Marco! -Contestó la Sra. Diaz con una sonrisa- ¿Cuantos hotcakes quieres comer?

\- Dos, por favor -Respondió sombriamente

\- ¿Seguro? -Inquirió ella extrañada- Siempre te comes más de cuatro

\- Hoy no tengo tanta hambre -Contestó- Subiré a ducharme, se me hizo tarde ejercitandome

El chico se fue nuevamente y mientras subía las escaleras gritó:

\- ¡Star, no quiero que llegues tarde, puedes irte sola si quieres!

En la cocina, la Sra. Diaz arrugó la frente, frunció los labios y con una cuchara apuntó a Star.

\- Muy bien, Star -Empezó a hablar- Me vas a decir de una buena vez qué ocurre entre ustedes dos...

\- No sé de que esta hablando, Sra. Diaz -Respondió nerviosamente la princesa

\- ¡No es obvio! -Replicó alejando la cuchara de Star y poniendo los brazos en jarra- Marco nunca se ejercita más de la cuenta a menos que esté distraído por algo, él se come cinco hotcakes sus días normales; cuando está feliz: seis; y si se siente triste come cuatro... ¡Hoy pidió dos!

\- Sra. Diaz tal vez Marco comió afuera y no tiene tanta hambre como dice -Mencionó la princesa

\- Puede ser -Admitió la madre- Pero, eso no quita el hecho de que ambos ni siquiera se miren a los ojos y él no quiera ir contigo al colegio, si no me equivoco los dos se estan evitando; lo que me lleva a deducir que algo pasó entre ustedes

Star agachó la cabeza, estaba acorralada.

\- Además -Continuó explicando- Tus ojos hoy no lucen ese brillo tan bonito de todos los días, de hecho tu pareces apagada... ¿qué sucede?

\- Es difícil de explicar, Sra. Diaz -Respondió la chica

La mujer suspiró y abrazó a Star maternalmente.

\- De acuerdo, cuando estes preparada para hablar yo estaré aquí para escucharte ¿bien?

\- Gracias -Susurro la rubia agradecida

Star se fue sola, pensó que era mejor para los dos estar alejados. Sin querer tomó el camino largo y llegó tan tarde a clases como Marco, el profesor les perdonó la interrupción y ambos pudieron pasar a sentarse, como no habían más lugares vacios tuvieron que ocupar los del final.

La clase era aburrida, en otras circunstancias se habría puesto a hablar por medio de papelitos con Janna, pero ella estaba sentada en la fila delantera observando atentamente al Sr. Smith, quien ultimamente se había convertido en su profesor favorito, más por su aspecto físico que por las clases de literatura.

Una nota se deslizó por su escritorio, la tomó y miró a su interlocutor que resulto ser Marco.

 _"¿Estas bien?"_

La chica agarró su lapicero y escribió una respuesta.

 _"Sí ¿y tu?¿por qué me estás evitando?"_

Marco se sonrojó y escribió algo en el papel antes de devolverselo.

 _"Ya estoy mejor, lo siento, fui un idiota... Creo que aun no lograba adaptarme a este regreso tan extraño"_

Star garabateó unas palabras para después pasarle la nota a su mejor amigo.

 _"Yo tampoco, perdóname a mi también... ¿Podemos volver a ser los mismos de antes?"_

Marco escribió un párrafo larguísimo donde le explicaba a Star que él no podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva ante lo que había sucedido; porque se había enamorado y el amor no es un sentimiento que se pueda ignorar. Luego lo pensó mejor y arrugó el papel, lo lanzó a la papelera y escribió un nuevo mensaje:

 _"Claro que sí, ya todo está olvidado"_

Star fingió una sonrisa, iba a ser difícil tratar a Marco de una forma tan distante pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer por el bien de su amistad y la relación entre él y Jackie.

Por otro lado, Marco decidió que intentaría olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido en Mewni, Star probablemente no sentía lo mismo por él y entonces ¿para qué poner en riesgo su amistad? Simplemente era lo mejor.

* * *

 _Fin..._

 _Nah mentira, esto no se acaba aquí... Dejen reviews y utilicen el hashtag: #StarYMarcoNecesitanUnaDuchaDeAguaFría o cualquier otro que se les ocurra. :v_

 ** _GEMITHA0208:_** _Volví otra vez luego de unos cuantos meses... Como que ya me sale natural ¡y no me gusta! Gracias por tu bello review, me sentí algo regañada porque intentaba ser buena persona disculpándome por mi error :3 y bueno no fuiste la única que me dijo "YA DEJA DE DISCULPARTE TANTO". Mi mejor amiga me enseñó a ser así, ella tiene la culpa :P ¿la mención? No hay de que, adoro las personas que me apoyan ¡besos! Y gracias por querer a mi fic :*_

 ** _Byakko Yugure_** ** _:_** _Adoré esto: "_ _Buenas, buenas, muy buenas. Aquí tu fiel Tigre Blanco haciendo acto de presencia sin falta, luego de casi un trimestre sin saber de ti xD; lo que me lleva al primer punto de este review" XD gracias por recordarme cuanto tiempo tardé ¡eres un amor! :v (Nótese el sarcasmo) y gracias por tu tan detallado review, siempre me haces sonreir... Empezaré a contestarte todo pero iré por partes: Sí ya sé que soy una genia :3 ¿sabes? Tu con tus reviews terminaras haciendo que mi ego llegue hasta la estratosfera :v. Decidí jugar un poco con eso de los celos, siempre funciona cuando quieres colocar una situación divertida y tierna en una historia :D pues... No he pensado cuantos objetos pueden estar ligados a la fuente, supongo que cualquiera puede tener magia de la fuente hasta que se agota, ¿cuánto magia puede tener? No lo sé con exactitud, pienso que puede variar, algunas tienen más magia que otras. ¡Gracias otra vez por tus sugerencias! Aun no me veo Hotel Transilvania 2 pero todavía no se acaba el año ;) por cierto ya vi la primera película así que voy por buen camino ¡Besos!_

 _ **Auror DragonSlayer:** ¡Estoy sonrojada de la vergüenza! Usualmente tengo más cuidado de responder cualquiera de las interrogantes que cualquier lector se pueda hacerse al leer el fanfiction y admito que en el capitulo anterior no lo hice y tu me lo recordaste lo que me lleva a querer darme una palmada en la frente... Es muy raro cuando eso me pasa pero gracias por decírmelo y por sacar tu mismo una respuesta que yo te robaré wuajajajajaja :v ¡Glossaryck lo hizo! En fin dejando mi lado Voldemort atrás... Gracias por tu review, me encantó :3 espero con ansias que te guste este capitulo. _

_Travesura realizada._

 _ **FeMorgentern11:** Thanks for your review! I think the same but Star is a little different ;)_

 _ **Faldrich:** Yo también amo el Starco ¡ojalá queden juntos! :3 ¿¡soy prefecta!? WOW ese es otro nivel :3 ¡gracias! Hago lo que me apasiona y adoro que personas como tu aprecien eso ¡saludos! #TeamStarco_

 _ **Estrella:** ¡Gracias! Estaba considerando escribir un libro y con tu review me he decidido ¡Abrazos!_

 _ **NelmUnicorn:** What's up? Ya lo seguí me alegro un montón que te haya gustado, espero que continúes conmigo hasta el final del fic... Xo_

 _ **Guest:** Hola cariño, ya lo continué espero que te guste y lamento la tardanza ¡besos!_

 _ **Hirumi HdZ:** ¡Gracias! Aun no termina, espero que no hayas esperado tanto como otros, que alegría siento cuando alguien como tu ama mi fic :3 ¡Abrazos!_

 _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, LOS QUIERO!_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que estos 12 meses que tiene este maravilloso año estén llenos de oportunidades exitosas para ustedes, yo espero mucho de estos 342 días que restan y sinceramente deseo que todos sus propósitos se hagan realidad._

 _No quiero extenderme aquí arriba porque todo lo que tengo que decir está abajo... Entonces lo único que voy escribir es:_

 _¡Aquí tienen el tan esperado final!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Final**

Jackie buscaba a Marco desesperadamente, tenía que hablar con él y arreglarlo todo. Ella nunca quiso terminar su relación así, no de una forma tan desastrosa, Marco era un buen chico y no se merecía eso.

Recorrió toda la institución y cerca del gimnasio lo encontró hablando con Star.

\- ¡Marco! -Gritó y él se giró

La skater corrió para alcanzarlo y cuando estuvo frente a él, lo besó. Los labios de él estaban rígidos y ella se separó.

\- ¡Marco, lo siento tanto! -Empezó a hablar ella- ¡Fui una tonta por no explicarte nada!

\- Jackie...

\- ¡Déjame explicarte, por favor! -Habló en tono suplicante

Marco observó a Jackie y luego a Star. La princesa se sonrojó y habló.

\- Yo... Lo siento, me iré y los dejaré para que hablen -Susurró sin mirar a los ojos a Marco

La princesa sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta regresaba. Tenía que ser fuerte, él solo era su amigo y Jackie su novia.

\- Star... -Pronunció él débilmente

\- ¿Si? -Respondió girándose

Marco no sabía que responder, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y a pesar de que ella mantenía una actitud de serenidad e indiferencia, él pudo notar que detrás de esa fachada de tranquilidad la princesa estaba sintiendo dolor, sus ojos celestes perdieron su brillo y aquella sonrisa parecía una mueca. ¿Sería posible que Star estuviese sufriendo por él? Quería hablar con ella, explicarle que lo suyo con Jackie estaba roto, que él la amaba a ella y nadie más...

\- Marco -Apremió Jackie y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

\- No... No es nada, Star -Respondió él agachando la cabeza

La princesa asintió y se fue. Marco la vió alejarse y cuando se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes que se encontraban en su receso decidió enfrentarse a Jackie.

\- ¿Y bien? -Dijo

\- Marco, yo no quería terminar contigo... Es solo que pasó algo...

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Presente la prueba de admisión para estudiar en Yale y me aceptaron... Todos mis viajes fueron para arreglar papeles y conseguir un apartamento cerca de la universidad

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso, Jackie, tu siempre quisiste estudiar allí! -Respondió él con sincera felicidad- Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Porque después de aquí nuestros caminos se separarán, nuestra relación se acabará, yo no te lo dije porque quería que estas últimas semanas las disfrutáramos al máximo sin la tristeza de que nos tendríamos que separar -Explicó la joven

\- Lamento si actué como un imbécil, Jackie -Habló Marco- Creo que debí confiar más en ti...

\- No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa... Si te hubiera dicho lo que pasaba nada de esto hubiera ocurrido... Pero, aún quedan algunas semanas antes de que me vaya ¿lo intentamos otra vez?

Star estaba caminando por los pasillos de Echo Creek sin prestar mayor atención a donde se dirigía, ella simplemente quería estar sola y en esos momentos con todos los estudiantes pululando a su alrededor era imposible tener algo de paz.

En su afán de encontrar algún lugar donde despejar su mente, sin querer chocó contra un chico a quien no le importó reconocer.

\- Lo siento -Musitó distraídamente y se empezó a alejar

\- ¿Star? -Preguntó el chico

Ella se giró para encontrarse con Oskar y su casi encantador rostro, uno de sus ojos estaba rodeado con una mancha purpura muy fea que le impedía al parpado expandirse de forma natural.

 _"Marco..."._ Pensó Star con creciente agradecimiento

\- Disculpa Oskar, no miraba por donde iba -Espetó con voz fría

\- Oye, no te vayas... -Habló él tomándola de la mano- Escucha nena, fui un tonto ¿si?

\- No quiero oír tus excusas, Oskar

La princesa se zafó del agarre del chico y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Oskar no le hizo caso y la acorraló contra la pared.

\- Nena, estoy profundamente arrepentido... Yo no debí intentar obligarte a que estuvieras conmigo, así que; no lo volveré a hacer más, podemos empezar de cero ¿te gustaría?

\- No, no me gustaría... Por favor aléjate de mí -Contestó secamente la princesa y con un empujón se quitó a Oskar de encima

\- ¡Star, tú me amas y yo te amo! Si quieres esperar para hacerlo ¡bien! Mientras yo sea el primero en dejar mi huella sobre tu bello cuerpo... -Dijo Oskar y agarró a Star por ambas manos fuertemente para que no intentara escapar ni lo amenazara con su magia

\- ¡Suéltame, Oskar! -Ordenó la princesa

\- Te soltaré si me das un beso y aceptas ser mi novia otra vez... -Susurró Oskar acercándose peligrosamente a Star

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Ahora, suéltame!

Una multitud se había arremolinado ante ellos y justo cuando Oskar iba a besar a Star alguien habló.

\- Suéltala, Oskar...

\- ¿Y si no lo hago qué? -Espetó fuertemente

\- Si no la sueltas te haré otro moretón que combinará con el que tienes en este momento -Contestó Marco en tono desafiante

Star aprovechando que Oskar estaba distraído le dió un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo proferir una exclamación de dolor, pero no la soltó.

\- Nena, ¿pensaste que me harías daño? Golpeas bien, lo admito pero, necesitarás más que eso para hacer que te suelte

Esta vez fue Marco quien cansado de la actitud de Oskar le propinó un golpe en la cara que logró liberar a Star. Ella se dio cuenta de que Marco no se conformaría con solo un golpe y poniéndose frente a él lo abrazó por la cintura para hacer que parara.

\- Marco no te metas en problemas por mí... Por favor -Susurró entre su pecho

\- Star... -Gruñó Marco

\- Por favor... -Pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos

Sabía de lo que era capaz Marco y estaba segura de que Oskar no saldría bien parado de una pelea con él. Star reconocía que el guitarrista era un imbécil pero si dejaba que Marco le diera su merecido, su mejor amigo se metería en problemas gravísimos que podrían dañar su expediente. El chico a su vez entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, aquellos ojos de Star que lo miraban con súplica hizo que su corazón se derritiera junto con el resto de su cuerpo, definitivamente olvidar el amor que sentía hacia ella le estaba costando mucho.

\- De acuerdo -Musitó Marco

\- ¡Oh, qué dulce! -Se mofó Oskar- ¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez, Marco Diaz?

Star se giró y poniendo todas sus fuerzas en su brazo derecho le propinó un puñetazo a Oskar en la nariz.

\- ¡Vete al diablo, Oskar!

Todas las personas que habían visto el espectáculo abuchearon a Oskar quien con su nariz rota se fue con su séquito a la enfermería.

\- Eso fue... Increíble -Dijo Marco y Star se sonrojó- ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí, gracias por defenderme... -Mencionó Star con una pequeña sonrisa

\- De nada, aunque no me veas a tu alrededor; siempre estoy cuidándote -Respondió él mientras de forma inconsciente acortaba la distancia entre los dos

\- Me alegro de que no lo golpearas otra vez, dañaría tu expediente y no me perdonaría nunca que pierdas tu oportunidad de ir a Harvard... -Dijo Star sintiendo como su corazón latía aceleradamente ante tanta cercanía

Marco sonrió y estuvo a punto de besarla y declarársele en medio de aquel pasillo frente a todos pero Jackie apareció.

\- Hola, lamento interrumpir... Pero, ¿podemos seguir hablando, Marco? -Preguntó la skater

Ambos amigos se separaron bruscamente y con los cachetes rojos por la incomodidad.

\- Sí, por supuesto... -Dijo Marco sin dejar de mirar a Star quien volvía a tener aquella expresión neutral

\- ¡Buen golpe, Star! -Añadió Jackie y se llevó a Marco antes de que la princesa pudiese responder

\- Marco, antes de que todo ese alboroto se formara te pregunté si querías seguir con nuestra relación... ¿Qué dices?

\- Jackie... No puedo -Contestó Marco

\- Es por Star ¿no es así? -Preguntó retóricamente Jackie- La amas...

\- Este fin de semana lo pasé con ella en Mewni y me di cuenta de muchas cosas y una de esas fue que... La quiero como algo más -Respondió Marco

Jackie sonrió tristemente.

\- Te parecerá extraño pero, sabía que esto pasaría y que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta de quien amas en realidad...

\- Lo siento... -Dijo Marco

\- Oye, no es tu culpa... No escogemos de quien enamorarnos, además lo nuestro acabaría de alguna u otra forma, ya sea porque te dieras cuenta de que tu y Star deben estar juntos o porque yo me voy de Echo Creek...

\- ¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad con ella? -Preguntó Marco

\- Ella te quiere, no como se quieren los amigos sino como algo más... Créeme, tu y Star estarán juntos cuando decidan aclarar sus sentimientos -Respondió Jackie

Marco sonrió y abrazó a Jackie.

\- Gracias, ¡mucha suerte en Yale! -Dijo él

\- Mucha suerte en tu vida, Marco

Luego de que Jackie y Marco se alejaran, Star con el corazón encogido se dirigió hasta el campo de fútbol americano, a esa hora del día estaría completamente solo y podría tener algo de privacidad. Al llegar, se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a su amiga Janna en las gradas tecleando en su teléfono.

\- ¡Star! -Llamó Janna percatándose de su presencia- ¡Ven aquí!

\- ¡Voy! -Exclamó la princesa sin mucho ánimo

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando entre tu y Marco!? -Preguntó Janna emocionada

\- No sé de qué estas hablando... -Contestó Star a la defensiva

\- Pues a mi me parece que sí -Terció la chica- ¡Allá en el pasillo, ustedes estaban echando chispas!

\- Janna, entre Marco y yo no hay nada -Espetó la rubia visiblemente sonrojada

\- Pero...

\- Además, él está con Jackie -La cortó Star con dolor reflejado en su voz

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Te gusta Marco! -Soltó su amiga y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría

\- ¡Janna, detente! -Pidió la princesa

\- ¡Te gusta Marco! ¡Te gusta Marco! -Canturreaba Janna sin cesar

\- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso? -Dijo la rubia- A él le gusta Jackie y nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros cambia eso

Janna quería preguntarle a Star lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Marco pero su amiga acababa de irse.

El resto de las clases le parecieron a Marco una tortura, estaba decidido a confesarle a Star sus sentimientos e incluso, había ideado un plan para hacerlo pero antes tenía que aguantar una hora más en aquellas cuatro paredes. El Sr. Brown hacía preguntas e interactuaba con los alumnos, era un buen profesor pero hoy para Marco la clase no era entretenida y el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared parecía burlarse de él mostrándole lo lentas que se movían sus agujas.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Marco tenía varias hojas de su cuaderno llenas de dibujos, él nunca pensó que llegaría un día en el que trataría de entretenerse en clase haciendo dibujos, eso era más del estilo de Star. El joven sonrió al recordar como su mejor amiga tenía la parte trasera de sus libretas adornadas con unicornios, corazones y un montón de bocetos más. Star había cambiado su vida, lo había sacado de su área de confort y gracias a ella había comenzado a intentar cosas que jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer.

El chico recogió sus cuadernos rápidamente y alcanzó a Star quien ya había salido del aula.

\- ¡Star! -La llamó y ella se detuvo a esperarlo

\- ¿Está todo bien? -Preguntó ella

\- Excelente, ¿nos vamos?

\- ¿Quieres regresar a casa conmigo? -Inquirió desconcertada la rubia

\- Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende?

\- Es solo que tu siempre acompañas a Jackie a casa y pensé que hoy no sería diferente -Respondió la princesa

Marco iba a explicarle a Star que él y Jackie habían terminado cuando el director se plantó frente a ambos y carraspeando interrumpió la conversación.

\- Señorita Butterfly, quiero verla en mi despacho en este instante

\- ¿¡Y ahora qué hice!? -Protestó la chica

\- ¡Le rompiste la nariz a Oskar Greason! -Replicó el director

\- ¡Fue en defensa propia!

\- ¡A mi despacho, señorita Butterfly! -Espetó el director

\- Lo siento, Marco -Dijo la princesa con evidente mal humor- Te veré en casa

\- Espere -Dijo Marco dirigiéndose al director

\- ¿Qué sucede, Marco?

\- Oskar quería pasarse de listo con Star y ella se defendió, a quién debería castigar es a él, no a Star -Dijo

\- Suponiendo que eso sea cierto, la violencia nunca es la respuesta

\- En realidad sí -Contradijo la princesa en voz baja y el director enrojeció

\- Al menos cuando ya se agotó la opción del diálogo -Se apresuró a decir Marco para intentar mejorar la situación

\- ¿Intentaron hablar con Oskar? -Preguntó el director

\- Sí, pero no nos escuchó -Respondió el chico

\- De acuerdo, les creo pero, ¿qué quieres que haga, Star? Igual le rompiste la nariz y si te dejo ir sin un castigo todos van a pensar que no soy justo

\- Entonces castígueme también, Star no fue la única que lo golpeó -Contestó Marco

\- Muy bien, los dos pasarán una hora en detención -Espetó el hombre y se fue

\- Bueno, no puede ser tan malo... Hasta puede ser divertido ¿verdad?

\- Se nota que nunca has estado en detención -Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa divertida

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si tu concepto de diversión es ordenar el papeleo de Skullnick entonces sí, detención es emocionante -Respondió Star riendo

\- No te burles, nunca he estado allí -Replicó Marco

\- Lo siento, si te sirve de algo, no es el peor lugar del mundo -Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

Ambos llegaron a el aula en la que los esperaba Skullnick con grandes pilas de papel.

\- Ustedes dos, vengan a organizar estos papeles en orden alfabético -Espetó secante

Marco resopló, ambos comenzaron el trabajo mientras de ratos hablaban de cosas triviales, para su suerte terminaron de ordenar rápido y Skullnick los dejo salir antes.

\- Star, antes de que nos vayamos tengo que buscar algo... No me tardaré, lo prometo ¿me esperarías en el parque? -Dijo Marco con una sonrisa

\- De acuerdo -Cedió la chica devolviéndole el gesto

\- ¡Gracias! -Mencionó él y dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla a la princesa, se fue corriendo

Star se llevó una mano a su cachete recién besado por Marco mientras una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro, ella dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque. Iba a ser difícil mantener la compostura si su mejor amigo continuaba siendo cariñoso.

Marco por otro lado sacó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Janna, al tercer timbre la chica contestó.

\- Hey

\- ¿Janna, tu tía ya tiene listas las flores? -Preguntó él

\- Sí, puedes pasarlas buscando por su floristería ya mismo -Respondió

\- ¡Genial, gracias!

\- De nada, oye Marco...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Las flores no son para Jackie ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues, siempre ordenas tulipanes para Jackie porque son sus favoritas y esta vez ordenaste rosas de colores variados... Lo estuve pensando un rato y llegué a la conclusión de que las flores son para Star ¿me equivoco?

\- ¡Adiós, Janna! -Exclamó él y colgó

Janna sonrió luego de que Marco le colgó tan repentinamente, eso quería decir que sus sospechas eran ciertas, la chica gritó un "sí" de júbilo y comenzó dar saltos de alegría, al terminar de festejar ella redactó rápidamente un mensaje que envió a todos sus contactos y que decía: "Starco Confirmed". La chica sabía que shippear a sus amigos era extraño pero con Star y Marco había hecho una excepción porque ellos eran el uno para el otro.

Star estaba sentada bajo la frondosas ramas de un viejo roble que embellecía el parque, era su árbol favorito en todo el lugar pues era grandísimo y proporcionaba sombra suficiente para pasar una tarde agradable. A la chica le gusta ese lugar, era muy pacífico y relajante pero, esperar a Marco le estaba resultando difícil, ella se levantó y estiró sus piernas para darle algo que hacer a su cuerpo y mente, eso la mantuvo un rato pensando en otras cosas pero la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro... ¿qué era aquello que Marco tenía que buscar? ¿por qué no había acompañado a Jackie a casa ese día? Todas esas preguntas se las hacía la princesa sin llegar a una conclusión precisa.

La joven observaba a los niños del parque jugar entre sí y tal espectáculo le hizo recordar a Arilym, aunque no pudo prestar más atención a los pequeños porque alguien la abrazó de espaldas con un brazo, ella dio un respingo e instintivamente pensó en zafarse del agarre pero la voz de él en su oreja la hizo congelarse en su sitio.

\- Tranquila, soy solo yo...

\- Marco... -Pronunció ella en un susurro apenas audible

\- Te traje esto -Dijo el chico y completando el abrazo le mostró el bello arreglo floral que había comprado

\- ¡Marco, son hermosas! ¡Gracias! -Exclamó la princesa y tomó las rosas

\- Me alegro que te gusten -Contestó y la soltó

Star se giró lentamente para luego encontrarse con Marco, él estaba muy nervioso pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso porque también estaba intentando disimular sus manos sudorosas, los cachetes teñidos de carmín y las mariposas de su estómago que al parecer se habían convertido en guerricornios. Cada una de esas sensaciones eran únicas y solo aparecían cuando Marco estaba cerca de ella.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste flores? -Preguntó la princesa poniendo la atención en las rosas de diversos colores que tenía en sus manos

\- Las flores son un detalle muy especial que se regalan a las chicas cuando éstas provocan sentimientos muy fuertes en nosotros los chicos... -Respondió él y dio un paso para acercarse más a la princesa

\- ¿Te provoco un sentimiento fuerte? -Inquirió la chica mirándolo a los ojos

\- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! -Dijo él sonriéndole

\- ¡No juegues conmigo! -Replicó la princesa alejándose de él

\- ¡No lo estoy haciendo! -Protestó Marco y la jaló para que volvieran a estar cerca el uno del otro- Lo juro... Todo lo que siento es verdadero

\- Marco, detente -Suplicó Star- Lo nuestro no puede suceder

\- ¿Por qué? -Inquirió Marco visiblemente dolido- ¿es porque estamos en la Tierra?

 _Beep._

Los teléfonos de ambos sonaron y eso rompió la atmósfera creada por toda aquella situación. Marco gruñó y sacó su IPhone, era un mensaje de Janna.

 _"Starco Confirmed"_

El chico se llevó una mano a la frente, otro mensaje apareció en su imbox y lo abrió, esta vez era una foto de Star y él abrazados en el parque.

\- ¡Janna! -Gritaron ambos mejores amigos y la chica asustada apareció detrás de unos arbustos.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Esos mensajes no eran para ustedes! -Explicó y salió corriendo

\- Deberíamos volver a casa -Sugirió Star guardando su teléfono

\- No -Dijo Marco y la miró- Tu y yo aún tenemos que hablar

El chico la tomó de la mano y sacando sus tijeras dimensionales abrió un portal que los llevó directo a Mewni, más específicamente a la pradera donde ellos bailaron.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó la chica

\- Es el lugar más tranquilo que se me ocurrió para hablar de nosotros...

\- ¿Nosotros? -Susurró y esta vez ella era la que sentía dolor- Marco, no puede haber un "nosotros", aunque yo también sienta lo mismo que tu...

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tu sientes cosas fuertes por mí? -Preguntó él recuperando las esperanzas

\- Olvídalo, Marco... Mejor volvamos a casa

La princesa le quitó las tijeras dimensionales y cuando estaba a punto de abrir un portal Marco le arrebató las tijeras y las lanzó lejos de allí.

\- ¡Marco! -Replicó ella haciendo un gesto de desaprobación- ¿Cómo se supone que volveremos ahora? ¡Tardaremos siglos para encontrarlas en este lugar!

\- No intentes cambiar el tema... -Contestó él y tomó a su mejor amiga por la cintura

\- No sé de qué estás hablando... -Musitó mientras miraba los labios de Marco

Ella sintió un Déjà vu que la llevó hasta aquel día, en su habitación del palacio, se recordaba perfectamente mirando los labios de Marco, como ahora... Sintiendo las mismas ansias de tenerlos junto a los de ella. Cedería, lo sabía y no tenía escapatoria.

\- No luches, solo déjate llevar...

Marco eliminó toda distancia entre ellos lentamente y sus labios se rozaron, fue una nimiedad pero Star sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía ante tan pequeño contacto. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse pero esta vez, se juntaron en un beso. Al principio la chica hizo un esfuerzo para no corresponderle a Marco pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que soltara el ramo de flores y sus brazos se enrollaran en el cuello de él para ceder ante aquella muestra de afecto con el mismo amor que ambos sentían. Era un beso desesperado, de esos que te quitan el aliento, los dos lo deseaban desde hacía rato y ahora que lo sentían, no les alcanzaba el aire para seguir demostrándose todo el amor que los embriagaba.

\- Marco... Detente -Pidió Star con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de explotarle

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó él sin soltarla

\- No podemos hacer esto -Dijo ella- Está mal

Marco se apartó de ella y la miró claramente confundido.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir que no me quieres porque en ese beso demostraste que sí lo haces...

\- No se trata de eso... Me refiero a que estamos haciendo algo que está moralmente mal -Explicó Star

\- Escucha Star, te quiero ¿sí? Desde de que te conocí me has parecido una chica increíble y aunque siempre te vi como una gran amiga, admito que fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de que tu eras todo lo que he necesitado para ser feliz...

"Nuestras vidas son como un puzzle y las piezas están perdidas en algún sitio esperando que las encontremos para conseguir el resultado final que viene siendo la felicidad, yo no había conseguido todas las piezas o al menos no me había dado cuenta de que mi ultima pieza eras tu...

Star, si sentirme así está moralmente mal entonces ¡bien! ¡Al diablo con los principios, te quiero y punto! Y si al final me equivoqué y no sientes nada por mí, lo entenderé, solo quería que supieras lo que siento por ti"

\- ¡Marco Diaz eres un idiota! -Exclamó Star- Eres un lindo idiota al que quiero besar y golpear al mismo tiempo ¿¡por qué me haces esto!? ¡Yo estoy tratando de ser fuerte para dejar de traicionar mis principios y tu vienes y me traes a esta pradera, me besas como si no hubiera un mañana y además me dices todas estas cosas!

\- Star...

\- ¡Déjame terminar! -Pidió Star y suspiró- Yo también te quiero, Marco... Supongo que también fui muy tonta por no fijarme en ti antes, este fin de semana aquí en Mewni fue el mejor de mi vida y me hizo darme cuenta de que eres el chico con el que realmente estaría dispuesta a compartir mis debilidades, mi Reino, mi vida... Porque me enamoré de ti, pero nada de eso importa si tu estás con Jackie, ella no merece que nosotros la engañemos de esta manera

\- Star -Musitó Marco tomando el rostro de ella suavemente con una sonrisa- Jackie y yo no estamos juntos desde hace días, nada de lo que hicimos en Mewni estuvo mal...

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes

\- De verdad, la misma noche que te besé por primera vez: terminé con ella y puse en orden mis sentimientos, me di cuenta que eras más importante para mí de lo que pensaba, entonces decidí hacerte feliz a toda costa, aunque tu no sintieras lo mismo -Dijo él recogiendo un mechón de cabello dorado y colocándolo detrás de su oreja, aquel acto enterneció completamente a la princesa

\- Y lo hiciste, no solo me devolviste la sonrisa, Marco... También hiciste que me enamorara de ti, creo que al final de cuentas... Fue mas que solo sexo, me entregué a ti con amor, sabía que serías el único chico que no me lastimaría nunca -Confesó la chica cerrando sus brazos en la cintura de su mejor amigo

\- Se siente bien ¿no? Te quiero, me quieres y no hay ningún monstruo, ni problemas a la vista -Mencionó el príncipe sin dejar de abrazarla

\- Sí... -Admitió ella- Pero, me acabo de acordar de algo...

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? -Inquirió él

\- ¿Por qué Jackie te besó hoy?

\- Ah eso... -Marco suspiró- cuando terminamos el jueves no fue en persona y ella quería aclarar el problema que tuvimos para intentar retomar nuestra relación...

\- Y le dijiste que no -Susurró Star

\- Le dije la verdad, que la dueña de mi corazón eres tu

La princesa mostró una gran sonrisa y poniéndose en puntillas alcanzó los labios de Marco que la recibieron con la misma entrega. El chico la sostenía por las caderas mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de él, solo se separaban milímetros, tomaban aire y seguían besándose con la misma intensidad, todo era perfecto, la pradera, el atardecer Mewmano, la brisa fresca que alborotaba sus cabellos, ¡estaban juntos! Y aunque fuese en una cueva oscura, ambos sabían que seguirían siendo igual de felices mientras estuviesen juntos.

\- Marco... ¿Serías capaz de tomar tantas responsabilidades por estar conmigo? -Preguntó Star seriamente

\- Star, le rendiré cuantas a tu madre porque lo hicimos antes de casarnos ¿eso no habla mucho de mi? -Respondió él con una sonrisa llena de picardía

\- ¡Detente! Estoy hablando en serio -Dijo Star dándole un ligero empujón mientras reía con las mejillas pintadas de carmín

\- De acuerdo, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti, incluso dar mi vida, no te faltará nada porque yo siempre estaré allí para ti -Contestó tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos, lo hacía con amor

\- ¿A pesar de que estar conmigo incluye un Reino, súbditos y un montón de trabajo que te quite el sueño? -Inquirió ella

\- Aunque tenga que hacer eso y además cambiar pañales y preparar biberones para nuestros hijos... Sí, por ti vale la pena todo -Contestó él con una sonrisa

Star también mostró una gran sonrisa, tenía las mejillas arreboladas de carmín y el solo hecho de que Marco allá mencionado a hijos en su futuro hizo que su corazón retumbara con más fuerza.

\- Entonces, eres tu... ¡Tú eres el futuro rey de Mewni! -Exclamó la princesa con sus ojos brillando- Debí haberlo creído desde el príncipio cuando Írisel me lo dijo

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Marco alzando una ceja

\- ¡Írisel predijo que serías el futuro rey de Mewni! Y además me pidió que te enseñara nuestras leyes, nuestras costumbres... Pensé que era loco pero, lo hice porque creo en las videntes y no perdía nada con intentarlo -Explicó Star

\- Futuro rey de Mewni ¿eh? -Dijo Marco con los ojos brillantes

\- Sí, a menos que dejes de quererme -Contestó ella

\- ¿Bromeas? -Dijo Marco con ironía- ¡Voy a ser rey por ti! Créeme... ¡Te voy a querer por siempre!

\- Así que solo me quieres por el Reino... -Inquirió la chica mirándolo con diversión, sabía que Marco estaba jugando

\- En realidad, solo me importas tu -Dijo Marco seriamente- pero igual quiero hacer todo lo posible para que Mewni nunca se vea en necesidad

\- ¿Qué hice para merecerte? -Susurró la chica y acortando la distancia rozó los labios de Marco

\- ¡Star, Marco! -Gritó el padre de la chica y ambos se separaron rápidamente

El rey de Mewni se acercaba en un guerricornio y cuando estuvo frente a ellos se bajó del animal con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Papá! -Exclamó Star con los cachetes rojos

\- ¿Están juntos? ¿definieron la relación? -Inquirió impertinentemente el hombre

\- ¡Papá, basta! -Pidió Star tapándose la cara con las manos totalmente abochornada

\- Sinceramente no pensábamos decirlo tan pronto y espero que nos apoye -Dijo Marco ligeramente sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Star- Pero, así es... Star y yo estamos juntos y queremos casarnos en-

\- ¡Enhorabuena! -Gritó River interrumpiendo a Marco emocionado y soltó un silbido- ¡Tienen mi bendición!

\- Un futuro... -Terminó de decir Marco pero River no lo escuchó

De pronto aparecieron en el valle una gran cantidad de guardias armados y el padre de Star con gran felicidad abrazó a Marco y gritó a todos los guardias:

\- ¡Él es el príncipe Marco Diaz, el futuro esposo de mi hija y por consiguiente el futuro rey de Mewni!

Marco estaba atónito y Star también, ambos se tomaban de las manos con creciente nerviosismo mientras cada guardia comenzaba a inclinarse ante ellos.

\- Star, creo que le agrado a tu padre -Susurró Marco y ella soltó una risita

\- Me parece que sí pero hablando en serio, ¿cómo saldremos de esto? -Preguntó Star con cierta emoción

\- Estaremos bien mientras no se lo diga a tu madre -Musitó Marco- ¡Te amo y quiero casarme contigo pero ni siquiera te he pedido ser mi novia como Dios manda!

\- ¡Cariño, Star y Marco se casaran! -Dijo River emocionado al teléfono

\- ¿¡Que Star y Marco qué!? -Exclamó Moon y River tuvo que alejar el auricular para no quedar sordo

\- Muy tarde... -Dijo la princesa

A pesar de aquella locura, Star y Marco se miraron y comenzaron a reír con ganas, el chico la tomó de la mano y ella al darse cuenta de su plan recogió el ramo de rosas que había dejado en el suelo para después sin que el rey lo notara se subieran a su guerricornio.

\- ¿Lista? -Preguntó Marco tomando las riendas

\- Estoy lista si tú lo estás -Respondió la chica con aquel familiar cosquilleo en el estomago

Marco mostró una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y se fueron dejando una estela de humo, ambos sabían que tenían que enfrentar el tremendo alboroto que habían dejado atras pero hasta que eso ocurriera pensaban disfrutar de su amor, porque a veces solo basta la compañía del otro para alcanzar la plena felicidad.

Fin.

* * *

 _Queridos lectores, hemos llegado al gran final. No sé realmente qué decir pero supongo que improvisaré... Primero que nada, ¡GRACIAS! Su apoyo fue primordial para que no me rindiera y pasara horas en vela escribiendo las actualizaciones, no saben lo feliz que me hacían cada vez que recibía una nueva notificación al correo que decía: "You have recieved a review". Quizás para ustedes sea una nimiedad pero a mi me sacaba sonrisas, carcajadas y un "Awwwww" de vez en cuando. Yo amo este fanfiction, creo que es el mejor que he escrito en mi vida y les aseguro que aquí dejé mi corazón._

 _Es fácil escribir para desconocidos pero cuando personas a quienes le tienes alta estima leen tu trabajo ya su opinión tiene mucho peso y quieres que les guste lo que haces, por eso quiero agradecer también a mis amigos personales que leyeron este fanfiction y me apoyaron con muchas palabras positivas._

 _Gracias a esta historia conocí a nuevas personas que jamás pensé que conocería y Sebastian, tu eres una de ellas... Espero que aun leas este fanfiction porque sino estaría escribiéndole a la nada. So, gracias por todo de alguna forma hiciste mi vida más divertida con tus ocurrencias, te quiero (de una extraña manera si tomamos en cuenta nuestra amistad "canon") pero lo hago y también lo entiendo todo._

 _Byakko Yugure, creo que te llevas el premio al mejor lector de este fanfiction. Debo resaltar que conmigo empezaste y me has acompañado hasta aquí, siempre escribiéndome los reviews más increíbles de todos, mientras algunos me escriben unas pocas líneas tu mientras tanto me estas escribiendo una "mini Biblia" (y te cito XD). Así que gracias por tu tiempo y cada una de tus palabras positivas. ¡Te aprecio muchísimo!_

 _Gracias también a todos los que me escribieron sus opiniones por medio de un review, por estar siempre presentes en las actualizaciones y sacarme sonrisas, a veces me he sentido fatal pero un review suyo me ha devuelto el ánimo. Quiero que_ _sepan que desde el fondo de mi corazón también los aprecio mucho._

 _¿Qué más tenía que decir?_

 _¡Ya me acordé! ¡Chicos, habrá epílogo! Lo estoy escribiendo y estará buenísimo, entonces deben estar atentos al correo. A los lectores que no les llega notificaciones, deben seguir al fanfiction y darle a "Favourite" también. Nuevamente ¡gracias!_

 _Por cierto, estaba pensando hacer un apartado de datos curiosos sobre este fic donde también pienso dar sugerencias sobre cómo realizar un buen Fanfiction y tener éxito, habrá algunas anécdotas graciosas que me ocurrieron al escribir esta historia y los problemas más comunes a los que nos enfrentamos los escritores al realizar una historia. Quiero que interactúen y me planteen cualquier duda que tengan ya sea para escribir o publicar una historia. Pueden preguntar de lo que sea, yo lo voy a responder todo y si necesitan ayuda para publicar en esta página, díganlo y yo les enseñaré ¿Qué les parece? Díganme si les agrada la idea en los comentarios para hacerlo ¿vale?_

 _Esta hermosa escritora con pecas se despide con todo el amor del mundo esperando que estén satisfechos con el casi final porque: ¡VIENE UN EPÍLOGO! Así que los espero._

 _P. S. Dejen reviews :v_

 _¡Esperen, lo olvidaba!_

 _Contestación de sus reviews:_

 ** _Byakko Yugure:_** _¡Hola, amigo! Aun no supero el que me extrañabas, o sea, aclaremos esto; tu y los demás lectores extrañaban las actualizaciones, no a mi, estoy segura :v ¡Qué sorpresa te llevaste entonces al leer esa notificación! Te entiendo, me ha pasado y la felicidad es enorme, se podría decir que andabas buscando bronce y encontraste oro. ¿Ya estas terminando tu carrera? ¡Te felicito! :D espero que todo te haya salido excelente y el mes pasado disfrutaras mucho. XD nunca pensé en ponerlos a prueba con el oxígeno aunque hubiese sido una buena idea, ahhh la escena del anillo... Todo eso se me ocurre sobre la marcha ¿sabes? De repente estoy escribiendo que metió el anillo en el pozo y después mi musa llega y ¡ZHAS! "Que no salga el anillo aun..." y luego: "¡Qué Star le dé un poquito de su magia!". Casi todas las ideas geniales de mis Fanfictions llegaron al último minuto. ¿Te sentiste diabético? XD bueno te cuento que la mayoría de los comentarios que vinieron después fueron de desesperación porque no actualizaba, nada que ver con el romance en el Fic :v ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Soy genial, lo sé :D ¿a qué no adivinas? El tema de la coronación también fue una idea tardía :v igual quedó maravillosa. En este capitulo pudiste ver el desenlace de Oskart y saliendo de lo normal, eso fue algo que pensé para el Fanfiction con anticipación y ya estaba escrito antes de tu sugerencia, fue menos violento pero igual espero te haya gustado. No te esperabas entonces que el capitulo anterior terminara con drama ¿eh? Y ¿te gustó Dangerously? Me alegro, es una de mis canciones favoritas y se adapta mucho al Fanfic. ¡Joder, sí! Tu review me dejó estupefacta, o sea dije: "What that hell? ¿Cómo responderé a todo eso? Morí". Igual amo los reviews y si son largos no me quejo en lo absoluto solo quisiera responder a todo lo que me dices pero no puedo, me extiendo y no me gusta, voy a tener que contestar por PM :'v yo también estoy orgullosa de ti, siempre tienes algo que decir y aunque sea bueno o malo, lo haces con sutileza y con expresiones muy adecuadas, pareces un crítico de cine y eso es genial. ¿BetaReader? Ay men, debo investigar qué es eso... Yo algún día quisiera trabajar en HardSubCafé ¡amo esa página! La cosa es que mi inglés aun no es perfecto :/ ehh... Te mandé un review explicándote que no he podido ver la tercera temporada aunque algunos spoilers me han hecho pensar que la serie esta enfocándose en lo que da Rating y lo que no... O sea, están haciendo un rollo con las parejas y no en la trama, al menos esa es mi opinión aunque no te fíes de lo que digo, me baso en los spoilers no en la temporada completa en sí. Creo que veré ambas peliculas de Hotel Transilvania este año... Sorry :3 ¡Espero con ansias tu próxima mini-biblia, hasta pronto!_

 ** _Dylan:_** _¡Hola, aquí esta el ansiado desenlace! Lamento haber tardado, espero te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu mensaje cargado de emoción. ¡Besos!_

 ** _Kudo-2405:_** _¡Awww! Tu hashtag #Debesvolveeeeer me llegó justo al corazón, lamento haberte dejado así... A veces soy muy mala persona sin querer, ¡gracias por amar mi trabajo! Lo hago con el alma porque adoro escribir, supongo que ese amor se refleja en el Fanfiction :) y bueno... ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Xo_

 ** _CecyZhang:_** _¡Hey! No, vale nada que ver. Este sí es el final :3 y espero con todo mi corazón que te haya gustado... Dato curioso: Ya tenía este capitulo listo para publicarlo pero quería esperar un poco hasta tener suficientes reviews para contestarlos y así hacer el capitulo más completo, por eso el mes sin actualizar. Aunque te diré algo no esperaste mucho, a mis lectores más antiguos los hice esperar en dos ocasiones un trimestre la dichosa actualización, igual así me aman 7u7 ¡De nada, amo escribir! ¡gracias a ti por tu review, ciao!_

 ** _Rockyroxxxx:_** _¡Hola! Uy eso no me lo vi venir :O ¿no te gustó el capitulo 7? Oh raios, nunca me había ocurrido eso... En fin, espero te guste este y ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡saludos! :)_

 ** _Dana:_** _¡Hola, Dana! Gracias por tu review, ya he continuado y espero estes contenta con el final, te espero en el epílogo. ¡Abrazos! :D_

 ** _Reload32:_** _¡Hola! ¿De veras piensas eso? *-*¡Gracias! Sabía que mi fic era bueno pero tu lo catalogas como "el mejor de SVTFOE" y eso es: WOAH algo que aun me sorprende leer en un review, espero que te guste este capitulo y en serio te agradezco mucho tus palabras; porque comentarios como el tuyo me inspiran a seguir escribiendo más y mejor. ¡Besos!_

 _Ahora sí, ¡bye!_


	9. Epílogo

_¡Hola a todos! Sí, lo sé; llego muy tarde con el epílogo otra vez. Lo siento ¿vale? Espero que este relato compense la larga espera ¡los quiero! :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:** La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _Pd: Me da orgullo decir que este Fanfiction llegó a más 36.000 visitas, tal vez para algunos sea poco pero para mi es un mundo... ¡gracias!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Epílogo**

\- ¡Ya basta! -Exclamó Star enojada- ¡Estoy cansada y les pido que por favor se vayan!

\- Alteza, no podemos irnos hasta que escoja el color de la tela del vestido, son ordenes de su majestad la reina -Dijo tranquilamente la joven

\- ¡Pues decidle a mi querida madre que me importa un pepino escoger entre el blanco perla y el blanco brillante! -Espetó Star y se encerró en su habitación

Las chicas dieron un respingo cuando la puerta de la habitación de la princesa se les cerró en la cara.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -Preguntó la más joven que sostenía unos zapatos

\- No lo sé, realmente nunca había trabajado con una princesa tan temperamental -Respondió la organizadora dando un suspiro

\- Discúlpenla -Dijo un chico moreno acercándose- Últimamente tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y el solo hecho de que ustedes la sigan a todas partes haciéndole preguntas la irrita muchísimo más

\- Príncipe Marco -Musitó la organizadora

Con profundo respeto se inclinó ante él y sus ayudantes la imitaron. La más joven detalló con gran minuciosidad al príncipe, era muy guapo y encantador. Los rumores de que era el chico más apuesto de Mewni se vieron reiterados cuando lo pudo ver en persona. ¡Qué suerte tenía la princesa!

\- Mi prometida es muy agradable cuando no tiene tanta presión, hablaré con ella y haré que se siente con ustedes a escoger lo que falta ¿de acuerdo?

\- Muchas gracias, alteza -Dijo la organizadora aliviada

\- Pueden retirarse -Dijo él sonriéndoles

Las chicas pronunciaron agradecidas un "buenas noches" seguido de varias reverencias y se fueron. Marco en cambió tocó la puerta y al no obtener respuesta del otro lado la abrió.

\- ¿Star?

La princesa estaba dormida sobre el tocador, al parecer había intentado desmaquillarse antes de irse a dormir pero el sueño la venció antes de que pudiera llegar a la cama. Marco se acercó a ella y le dio un delicado beso en la sien, la chica mostró una débil sonrisa y continuó durmiendo.

\- Star... -Susurró él

\- Yo también te amo, Marco -Pronunció ella acurrucándose más en el mueble

\- Star... -Llamó Marco con una sonrisa en la cara

\- ¿¡Hoy es mi boda!? -Exclamó la chica despertándose bruscamente

\- Tranquila... Nuestra boda será en una semana -Respondió él tratando de no ponerse a reír

\- ¡Marco! -Suspiró ella con alegría al ver a su futuro esposo

La chica se levantó y lo abrazó por la cintura. Marco la llenó de besos y juntos se echaron en la cama a hablar.

\- ¿Otro día difícil? -Preguntó él

\- Sí... Yo nunca me imaginé que casarse fuera tan complicado, me hubiese gustado hacer algo más íntimo ¿sabes? Solo nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos pero supongo que este es el precio que hay que pagar por ser de la realeza -Dijo Star

\- A mí también me hubiera gustado una boda más pequeña pero cuando tu madre nos dijo que eran más de quinientas personas... ¡Aun no me lo creo! -Dijo él

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? -Preguntó la chica mirándolo

\- Lo de siempre, los nobles me siguen volviendo loco con sus preguntas raras para ver si soy lo suficiente bueno para ocupar el trono de rey -Contestó Marco haciendo una mueca- Hoy se mantuvieron conmigo tres de ellos todo el día

\- Solo siguen molestos porque ninguno de sus hijos fue lo suficiente bueno para conquistarme, no les hagas caso -Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Solo una semana más y todo esto acabará, podemos lograrlo juntos -Dijo él mirándola con cariño

\- Juntos -Repitió ella y le tomó la mano

\- Oye... Tu organizadora necesita que escojas el color de la tela del vestido y otras cosas más, pensé que si te reunías con ellas al menos media hora podrías salir de eso y no las tendrías todo el día detrás de ti

\- Lo dices muy fácil pero no sabes lo difícil que es para mí escoger entre sus opciones, primero me muestran dos telas que son del mismo color pero con nombres distintos, al final me da igual y escojo cualquiera, como mi respuesta les parece inadecuada se ponen a explicarme el significado del color de ambas telas y ¡ni siquiera me importa! -Explicó Star rápidamente y Marco soltó una carcajada- ¡Oye no te burles!

\- Lo siento, ¿y qué colores son? -Preguntó él cuando dejó de reír

\- Blanco perla y blanco brillante ¿hay alguna diferencia? -Inquirió Star rodando los ojos

\- Sí... Pues resulta que el blanco brillante es ligeramente más blanco que el perla -Respondió él y esta vez fue Star quien se echó a reír

Solo Marco lograba hacerla sentir mejor luego de un día tan ajetreado como ese, con sus ocurrencias lograba devolverle la sonrisa y la paz. Permanecieron un largo rato más hablando, solo tenían las escazas horas nocturnas para compartir juntos porque los preparativos de la boda los obligaba a separarse el día entero.

\- Lo siento... -Dijo ella cuando Marco se dispuso a irse

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó él desconcertado

\- Por no poder tener la boda de nuestros sueños -Contestó ella y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de su cuerpo

\- No me importa si no tenemos una boda de ensueño, si es contigo con quien me voy a casar -Dijo Marco y se fue, no sin antes avistar una sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de su prometida

Star dormía plácidamente entre los almohadones de su cama, nadie había venido a despertarla aunque su estricta hora de levantarse había pasado ya. Unos insistentes toques en su puerta la obligaron a abrir los ojos y gruñó. Llevaba varios días sin poder dormir las reparadoras ocho horas de sueño y cuando por fin lo conseguía alguien venía a sacarla de la cama.

 _"Bien, fue hermoso mientras duró"._ Pensó

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Star, soy tu madre ¿podrías abrirme?

Star suspiró y se levantó, recogió su albornoz y se lo colocó atándolo a la cintura. Su cabello era una maraña que no pensó arreglar en ese momento, solo fue a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa su madre no venía sola, junto a ella se encontraban Janna, Ponyhead y Jackie.

\- ¡Hola! -Exclamó la princesa contenta- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Escuchamos que tenías problemas con los preparativos y vinimos a ayudarte -Contestó Ponyhead

\- ¡Se los agradezco tanto! -Dijo la rubia con las lágrimas asomando sus ojos

\- Hey, no llores ¡lo hacemos con todo el cariño del mundo! -Dijo Jackie abrazándola

\- Sí, sí, sí ¡te adoramos! Pero deberías ir a ducharte tu madre te tiene una sorpresa -Dijo Janna

Star sonrió y con nuevas fuerzas se fue a duchar, cuando terminó se encontró con el vestido de bodas más hermoso que había visto.

\- ¿Es para mí? -Preguntó Star tocando la delicada tela

\- Sí, ve a probártelo -Pidió su madre con una sonrisa

Star lo tomó con felicidad y se metió en el baño otra vez. Cuando ya hubo entrado en el vestido se miró al espejo y sus ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción ¡ese era su vestido! Tenía un escote de corazón ligeramente pronunciado, sus hombros quedaban descubiertos, solo con unas delicadas mangas de encaje rodeando sus brazos, la tela era suave; se ceñía a su cintura y caderas para luego en sus muslos extenderse en capas de tul brillante y pedrería.

\- ¡Star, queremos verte! -Dijo Jackie desde su cuarto

\- ¡Voy!

Cuando Star se detuvo frente a su madre y amigas, ellas soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y asintieron mientras sonreían, Moon se secó unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían brotado de la felicidad mientras veía a su hija con aquel bello vestido.

\- Era de tu abuela, le mandé a hacer unas cuantas modificaciones para que fuera más de tu estilo ¿te gusta?

\- ¡Es perfecto, gracias mamá! -Contestó la princesa y la abrazó

\- Te ves fantástica, Bfly

\- Hermosa -Consintió Jackie

\- Maravillosa -Opinó Janna

\- Star, ¿te importaría si te peino para el evento? -Preguntó Jackie

\- ¡Me encantaría! Aunque tendrás que quedarte un día antes de la boda para que me arregles temprano -Contestó ella

\- No hay problema pero ¿al menos me dejarías practicar ahora? Quisiera hacerte el peinado perfecto y si te empiezo a arreglar unas horas antes de la boda quizás no pueda modificarlo después -Argumentó Jackie

\- ¡Buena idea! Y como tengo el vestido puesto, se te hará más fácil saber cuál es mi estilo ¿no crees?

\- Eso fue precisamente lo que pensé -Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

\- ¿Podría yo también intentar maquillarte, Bfly? -Preguntó Ponyhead

\- ¡Adelante! -Exclamó la princesa completamente emocionada

Jackie hizo muchas cosas con su cabello y aunque tardó un poco Star ni se dio cuenta, estuvieron todo el rato riendo y hablando desenfadadamente. Cuando la skater terminó de arreglarle el cabello fue el turno de Ponyhead de maquillarla.

\- Oye Star, ¿ya conseguiste algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul? -Preguntó Janna de pronto

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó la princesa sin comprender

\- ¡Es una tradición terrestre! -Explicó Jackie emocionada- Las novias deben llevar al casarse, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul... Es de buena suerte

\- Pues no estaba enterada de eso, así que no he planeado nada... -Contestó Star pensativa

\- Creo que yo podría solucionar el algo viejo, esperen aquí -Dijo Moon y salió de la habitación

\- Bueno si tu madre te conseguirá algo viejo tendremos que enfocarnos en las otras cosas que faltan... -Dijo Janna

\- ¡Ya sé! -Exclamó Jackie de pronto

La joven se quitó una fina pulsera de plata y se la entregó a Star.

\- Ya tienes algo prestado -Dijo y sonrió

\- ¡Gracias, Jackie! -Expresó la princesa y se colocó el brazalete plateado

\- ¡No te lo quites aún, creo que tengo algo azul! -Informó Janna quien había estado revisando las cosas de Star

La chica de cabello corto mostró una caja de madera que tenía unos hermoso grabados esculpidos en la tapa, dentro se encontraba un collar del cual colgaba un zafiro en forma de gota.

\- ¡Oh! Ese fue un regalo de Lyra cuando se enteró de que Marco y yo nos casaríamos -Mencionó Star observando la bella gargantilla

\- ¿Ya no está loca? -Preguntó Ponyhead quien ya sabía la historia completa

\- No, de hecho ahora tiene un novio con el que piensa casarse también y se ven muy felices -Respondió Star

\- ¡Te quedará bien el collar y ya tienes algo azul! -Opinó Jackie

\- Además si Lyra y su familia están en la boda honrarás su regalo al usarlo -Agregó Janna

Con aquellos argumentos la princesa accedió a colocarse el collar, la hermosa piedra se ajustó entre sus senos brillando con fuerza.

\- ¡Ya estás lista, Bfly! -Dijo Ponyhead con emoción

Star se levantó y se miró en el espejo, el maquillaje de Ponyhead era discreto pero muy hermoso; acorde a la ocasión, Jackie mientras tanto había tejido pequeñas trenzas en todo su cabello y lo había rizado, aunque lo que más le sorprendió a la princesa fue que su amiga tiñó su cabello de color turquesa en las puntas.

\- ¡Jackie, esto es increíble! ¿cómo lograste teñir mi cabello tan rápido? -Preguntó la rubia admirando el acabado

\- Es un nuevo producto que pinta el cabello rápidamente, lo bueno es que se quita luego de las primeras lavadas -Explicó

\- ¡Es precioso, gracias!

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado, Star

\- ¿Y qué opinas de mi maquillaje? -Inquirió Ponyhead

\- ¡Pienso que no pudo haber quedado mejor, te lo agradezco mucho, Pony! -Dijo Star con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Qué zapatos te vas a poner? -Preguntó Janna abriendo el armario de Star

\- Aquellos plateados -contestó ella

\- Linda elección -Apuntó Jackie y Janna le pasó los zapatos a Star

\- ¡Ya volví! -Anunció la reina y se detuvo a medio camino al ver a Star

Moon no pudo evitar que más lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y con un sentimiento profundo de felicidad se acercó a su hija y la estrechó en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Has crecido muy rápido! Me hubiese gustado que te quedaras como una niña por siempre; pero supongo que es inevitable y aunque sé que tienes que formar tu vida, trazar tus caminos... Me alegra completamente que sea Marco quien esté a tu lado para apoyarte

\- Gracias, mamá -Susurró Star y sus ojos también derramaron lágrimas de felicidad

\- Star, una última cosa... -Dijo Moon bajando la voz

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero nietos -Espetó la reina con voz firme

\- ¡Mamá! -Chilló Star con los cachetes rojos

Cuando sus amigas dejaron de reír y la incomodidad pasó, Moon le entregó a Star un anillo de oro blanco completamente liso y muy pequeño que posiblemente lograría caber en su dedo meñique.

\- Es de tu padre y ha pasado por toda las generaciones de la familia Johansen, es algo viejo y River creyó conveniente que ahora tú lo tuvieras

La princesa agarró el anillo y se lo colocó en su meñique empezando a sentir gran aprecio por la nueva reliquia familiar que poseía.

\- ¡Ya casi estamos! Falta algo nuevo -Manifestó Janna llena de emoción

\- ¡Lo tengo! -Soltó Ponyhead de pronto

\- ¿Qué pensaste para algo nuevo? -Preguntó la princesa

\- ¡Moon, la nueva corona que mandaste a hacer para Star! -Mencionó la mejor amiga de la princesa

\- ¿Otra corona? ¿por qué? -Inquirió Star y argumentó- Ya tengo una

\- Es una tradición muy vieja, cuando el status cambia también debe hacerlo la corona -Explicó Moon

\- ¡Yo iré a buscarla! -Se ofreció Ponyhead y salió de la habitación

\- Chicas he estado preguntándome qué es lo que ustedes se pondrán para mi boda -Mencionó Star con los ojos brillantes

\- ¡Qué bueno que lo comentas, Star! -Dijo Jackie animada- Sabemos que has estado ocupada así que Pony, Janna y yo decidimos escoger los vestidos

\- ¡Es fantástico, Jackie! Aunque me hubiese gustado ver cómo les queda...

\- Creo que podemos complacerte en eso, Star -Comentó Janna con una sonrisa- ¡Hemos traído los vestidos!

\- ¡De veras! -Exclamó Star emocionada

Janna y Jackie intercambiaron miradas cómplices y por turnos se metieron en el baño de Star para ponerse los vestidos, Jackie se encargó de peinar a Janna y cuando ambas estuvieron listas regresaron luciendo unos hermosos vestidos dorados y sus cabellos tejidos en unas elaboradas trenzas. Star no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca con alegría.

\- ¡Se ven radiantes! ¡Cómo quisiera que mi boda fuese hoy! -Suspiró la princesa

\- Tranquila, Bfly -Dijo Ponyhead entrando a la habitación con una caja de madera- Falta muy poco para tu boda, ten paciencia

Star sonrió y Moon recibió el cofre de madera.

\- Ponyhead, ¿puedo peinarte también? -Preguntó Jackie

\- Claro, ya que estamos en esas -Contestó sencillamente

Moon abrió el cofre y les enseñó a las chicas la nueva corona de Star, tenía estrellas y mariposas grabadas en el oro mientras que las piedras preciosas eran más grandes y hermosas.

\- ¿Te gusta, Star?

\- No tengo palabras, mamá... Es increíble -Musitó Star suavemente

\- Ahora tienes algo nuevo -Dijo Moon y sonriendo le colocó la corona a su hija

Las amigas de Star sonrieron y abrazaron a la princesa con cariño. La rubia por primera vez en semanas se sintió relajada y feliz.

\- Chicas no sé cómo agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí, no es solo el maquillaje o mi cabello arreglado sino más bien su visita que me ha hecho distraerme de todo el ajetreo de la boda...

\- Para eso estamos las amigas -Comentó Janna

\- Tú harías lo mismo por nosotras -Agregó Ponyhead

\- Y mucho más -Completó Jackie

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré que quitarme todo y regresar a mis ocupaciones... -Empezó a decir Star

\- Espera -Dijo la reina- Creo que deberías quedarte así un poco más...

\- Mamá no puedo, conociéndome mancharé el vestido a la primera oportunidad -Dijo Star haciendo un ademán y se dispuso a buscar el cierre del vestido

\- Star -Dijo Moon tomando de las manos a su hija

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó ella desconcertada

\- Sonríe, cariño... Quiero que hoy sonrías como nunca -Habló Moon con emoción

\- Pero...

\- No digas nada, solo sonríe y cierra los ojos

\- ¿Es otra tradición? -Inquirió la princesa

\- Sí, es una bella tradición que consiste en cerrar los ojos e imaginar una vida entera junto a tu futuro esposo

Star cerró los ojos y rápidamente una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro al pensar en Marco, lo imaginó con ella despertando cada mañana, gobernando el Reino con justicia juntos, lo imaginó jugando con sus futuros hijos... Y entonces sintió un tirón. Aquella familiar sensación de su estómago apretar contra su esternón, la princesa abrió los ojos y se tambaleó, la luz la cegó y tuvo que agarrarse a una palmera. Esperen, ¿una palmera?

\- ¿Qué?

La princesa parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz solar, ya no estaba en su habitación ni en Mewni como pudo adivinar luego de ver solo un sol en el cielo. Estaba en la tierra, específicamente en una playa. Las olas del mar se oían chocar muy cerca y la brisa tropical era inconfundible. Miró a su alrededor, había un camino de piedras y la vegetación a los lados era abundante, luego de hacer un reconocimiento encontró un ramo de orquídeas que tenía una pequeña nota que decía:

 _Sigue las orquídeas, mi estrella._

\- Marco... -Susurró Star emocionada y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

Su prometido era el único que la llamaba estrella en español, así que una mezcla de felicidad, curiosidad y emoción provocada por el dulce misterio en el que estaba siendo protagonista la regocijó. Ella se hacía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando y no pudo evitar estremecerse completamente. Estaba muy nerviosa.

La princesa respiró hondo y comenzó a recoger las orquídeas a medida que las iba encontrando, al poco tiempo consiguió tener un ramo completo de aquellas bellas flores. El olor a agua salada y la brisa tropical comenzaron a adquirir intensidad mientras Star se acercaba a la playa, aún faltaba un trecho del camino pero a ella llegaron con claridad las dulces notas de su canción clásica favorita "Canon" antes de vislumbrar el muelle de madera que estaba exquisitamente adornado con flores y frutas tropicales. Al fondo se distinguía una caseta sobre el agua turquesa e impecable donde se encontraban reunidos sus familiares, amigos más cercanos y él.

\- ¡Marco! -Soltó la princesa emocionada y corrió hacia él olvidándose del protocolo que debía seguirse en una boda

Marco acostumbrado a la espontaneidad de su prometida y aprendiendo de ella a seguir sus instintos por más alocados que fueran no pudo evitar apartarse de su sitio en el altar y correr directo hacia la joven. Cuando se encontraron se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- ¡Star, estás increíblemente hermosa! -Dijo él joven cuando se separaron

\- Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás... Te ves tan apuesto -Suspiró la joven

\- Brillas más que una estrella -Repuso él y ella se sonrojó

\- No puedo creer que hayas planeado todo esto -Susurró Star enternecida

\- Digamos que tuve mucha ayuda y tampoco quería que una unión que debería ser solo por amor se convirtiera en un teatro para los nobles -Respondió Marco

\- Es maravilloso, básicamente lo que hiciste es todo lo que yo siempre soñé para los dos, me refiero a casarme en una playa terrestre y solo con las personas que nos importan -Dijo Star

\- Lo sé y también es como me imaginé que sería la boda con la mujer de mi vida, entonces ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, Marco Diaz -Dijo la princesa y lo besó

\- ¡Oigan tortolitos, todavía no hemos llegado a esa parte! -Gritó Janna

Star y Marco se echaron a reír mientras se separaban ligeramente abochornados. El Rey se dirigió hasta donde su hija para acompañarla y Marco decidió volver a su lugar en el altar. Esta vez la marcha nupcial fue acompañada por la canción Perfect mientras un coro de sirenas cantaba la letra de una manera armoniosa en italiano e inglés, entre los seres del agua estaba Lyra y su prometido de nombre Luke quienes le sonrieron y se inclinaron levemente ante ella con respeto, Star les regaló el mismo gesto y se enfocó en su futuro esposo quien sonreía igual de emocionado y nervioso que ella.

Su madre presidiría la boda pues tenía la autoridad para hacerlo, estaba en el centro del altar luciendo un hermoso vestido y su impecable porte de monarca. A su lado derecho estaban Jackie, Janna y Ponyhead quienes también le sonreían con complicidad, las tres formaban parte de su cortejo de bodas y junto a ellas estaba Tom como su padrino. Írisel y Arilym estaban sentadas junto a la Alta Comisión Mágica, la familia de su mejor amiga Ponyhead ocupaban una fila entera y los familiares de Marco se habían sentado con los Johansen pues resultaron ser el lado de su familia más agradable. Los Butterfly eran los únicos que mantenían un aristocrático rostro impasible.

\- Querida aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte -Dijo su tía Etheria Butterfly mientras pasaba por su lado

\- Lo sé querida tía, pero me agrada más la idea de tener doce hijos con Marco -Dijo Star con una brillante sonrisa y su tía casi se atraganta con su dentadura postiza

Allí estaban todas las personas más importantes para ambos sonriéndoles con aprobación. La ceremonia fue muy sencilla pero muy especial para los jóvenes, una de las tradiciones Terrestres de la boda que Star quiso que hicieran fue atarse las manos con una cinta de seda roja y recitar los votos, esto representaba la unión y el compromiso que tenían los dos con su matrimonio.

\- Marco Diaz el momento de recitar los votos ha llegado -Declaró Moon con solemnidad y el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa asintió

\- Star Butterfly, cuando tenía 14 años y tu apareciste destruyendo todo a mi alrededor con tu magia jamás pensé que terminaría de esta forma contigo, tampoco imaginé que luego de nuestro primer abrazo vendrían muchos más y me sería imposible acostumbrarme a vivir sin ellos, tampoco esperé que te volvieras una parte tan fundamental de mi vida ¿y sabes algo? No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo y por eso quiero prometerte delante de todos que yo haré lo mismo contigo, te amaré de forma incondicional porque eres el amor de mi vida…

\- Marco Diaz, yo tampoco esperé que te convirtieras en la persona más importante de mi vida, me has hecho sonreír más veces de las que puedo contar, me has demostrado que el amor de distintas maneras; en un abrazo, un beso, en unas palabras… No me imagino una vida sin ti porque mi vida eres tú, prometo amarte y respetarte aunque los problemas puedan a veces conmigo, reírme de tus chistes malos y abrazarte cada vez que pueda, porque yo indudablemente también te amo

El lazo rojo fue quitado y cuando sus manos estuvieron libres procedieron a colocarse los anillos mientras los invitados se secaban las lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Ahora, por el poder que se me ha conferido los declaro Rey y Reina de Mewni -Pronunció Moon y agregó dirigiéndose a Marco- Puedes besarla

Ambos chicos sonrieron y acercándose tímidamente juntaron sus labios en un casto beso que por lo solemne de la celebración decidieron no profundizar.

Todos comenzaron a vitorearlos con emoción y felicidad, el festejo comenzó en ese mismo lugar y Moon junto con el resto de los familiares Butterfly hicieron aparecer largas mesas llenas de comida al estilo buffet, Lyra y sus familiares se encargaron de la música y los Johansen trajeron varios barriles con cerveza y vino. La celebración fue maravillosa y no se dieron cuenta cuando la rubia y su ahora esposo se tomaron de las manos para terminar de disfrutar de su noche de bodas por su cuenta.

Aparecieron en una cabaña que Marco había preparado para pasar la noche, la princesa sonrió con ternura mientras veía las hermosas estrellas brillar con fuerza en el idílico lugar.

\- Esto es maravilloso -Susurró y con una sonrisa pícara se dirigió a Marco- Y bien, querido esposo… ¿Intentamos ese beso otra vez?

Marco soltó una carcajada por lo bajo sabiendo que Star se refería al beso que se dieron para sellar su inicio en el matrimonio y que por haber sido apenas un roce de labios los había dejado insatisfechos.

\- He estado esperando eso toda la noche -Dijo él y acercándose a la princesa la besó con pasión

* * *

 _Contestación a sus reviews:_

 **Byakko Yugure:** _Ok, creo que leerte decir que esa sería la penúltima vez que me escribías un review hizo que se me encogiera el corazón XD te agradezco mucho por haberme acompañado fielmente durante todos estos capítulos, fuiste mi lector favorito :3 vaya ¡gracias! Me alegro saber que mi carisma se transmite en las cosas que escribo :D no sé cómo te fue, si seguiste estudiando o simplemente entraste a trabajar pero de todo corazón espero te haya ido excelente, yo comencé a trabajar :3 bueno, lo de Jackie siempre supe que tenía que pasar, me agrada su personaje y quería que terminara bien con todos. De nada, me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado mis regalitos a Oskart, se lo merecía wuajajajaja XD oye, creo que en 5 líneas resumiste lo que ocurrió en el capitulo y me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, esa fue mi meta desde un principio. Estoy satisfecha, te agradezco el review y cada una de tus palabras, haces que se lean sinceras y me hace darme cuenta que fui por buen camino y no decepcione a nadie… O al menos a la mayoría. Me encantaría hablar por PM pero podría responder tarde porque ya ni vida social tengo :v si no te importa eso, entonces ¡adelante! Por cierto, si investigué lo que era un betareader y… ¡YA VI HOTEL TRANSILVANIA 2! Ahora solo me queda ver la 3 :'v uffff bueno, bye! Besos y abrazos…_

 **Reload32:** _¡Hola! Mil gracias, no sabes cuan feliz me hace leer reviews como los tuyos, sin duda alguna me da gusto saber que hayas disfrutado algo que imaginé y escribí… No te preocupes por los otros reviews, lo importante fue que aunque llegaste tarde diste tu opinión y me hizo esbozar una sonrisa ¡abrazos!_

 **Guest:** _¡Gracias! Estoy muy feliz de saber que te encantó el capitulo, sí, no fueron sinceros pero al final todo se arreglo… Espero que el matrimonio que escribí aquí te guste y me des tu opinión :3 ¡saludos!_

 **MiniSaya96:** _¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me encantó tu review y que me calificaras, fue muy dulce y sinceramente espero con ansias que te guste el epílogo, ¡besos!_

 **Guest:** _¡Graaaaaaaacias! Tu review me llegó al corazón, espero estés satisfecho con el epílogo :3 bye!_


End file.
